The Undead Spirit
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: 'I, Kimberly Ann Possible, am a murderer.' It was 8 years after Kim killed Shego in the fight on the roof of Bueno Nacho headquaters. And now she is having dreams about it and could not figure out why. Editting and Updating in progress... some Drama too..
1. AN: Just a note for new readers

**THIS IS JUST A MESSAGE FOR EVERYONE TO KNOW FOR AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS STORY.**

**PEOPLE START AND READ THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY AND DON'T GET PAST THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THINK NOTHING OF IT. IN A MONTH I GET PEOPLE LIKE YOU READING THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THEN LEAVING IT, I GET ABOUT 250 PEOPLE A MONTH DOING THAT.**

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN GOING REALLY GOOD SO FAR (I'M AT CHAPTER 59) AND PEOPLE ARE REALLY LIKEING IT. MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR DO GET BETTER AS I GO ALONG.**

**I'M JUST ASKING FOR YOU TO GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE PLEASE.**

**AND I HOPE YOU DO ENJOY IT!**

**'^.^**

**~GINGERSTORM**


	2. Confession

Hey, I know i said i wasn't going to write a different story till my other was done, but this was rolling in my head and now i just had to write it up.

Chapter 1

Confession

I, Kimberly Ann Possible, am a murderer.

I know, not the best thing to hear from a world saving hero, but it's true. I am now 25, and 8 years ago, when I was a junior at Middleton high, I killed someone.

In that time I married my best friend, Ronald Stoppable, but obviously I kept my name. I graduated from a University of Hong Kong, Ron graduated from a Ninja University in Japan to help with his Mystical Monkey Powers. Rufus is a whole different story... you see before he was born DNAmy was messing with his parents DNA, of course, and she failed. So she thought. Rufus is an only child, or whatever you call it, because of the DNA change. Wade did a test on our naked friend, a blood test, I FROCED this upon my friends after the rodent was alive for 10 years, the life span of a naked mole rat, or of any rodent is 2 years. We found out that DNAmy gave Rufus 1% human DNA, giving him a human life span and communication with us. What I'm trying to say is... he is still alive!

Well back to what I'm getting to... even when I was going to school in Hong Kong Ron and I still saved that world. But every day on the day I killed, I go to their grave and give my respect. And every time I read the same thing,

Sheane _(She-an)_ Go

A hero

A villain

But always a true friend

I know, 'A true friend'? Shego and I were close, but only as close as a hero and a villain could get, by the way that is close. It might have been that fact that Shego was a teen hero at one point in time.

After I graduated from University, I and Ron joined up with Global Justice, but I don't work for them, they just pay me and gives Wade the equipment he needs.

But for the most important part, I'm pregnant.

A/N: OK i hoped you liked it, review please, it'll make me very happy.


	3. Waiting

ok, 2 chapters in one night, i feel so happy, now on to this chapter

Chapter 2

Waiting

Let me guess, you are thinking, "How can the fact that your pregnant have to do with killing someone?"

Well shortly after I became pregnant I started having these dreams, nightmares, memories. The same dream every time. The dream, the day, that I ended Shego's life. I know, "OMG! Kim's being sappy!" Get over it already it already, jeez.

When I told my mom about this, she was puzzled. I told my husband the same day, he already guessed that I was having the same dreams because I am somehow punching Ron in my sleep, once in the nose. Oops. Lucky for me... and him we didn't go on any missions that day.

Now here I am, standing in front of Dr. Directors desk, waiting for her to respond to my 'sitch'. The time pasted slow, and after me standing in one place for so long I had to sit down, usually I could stand for longer, but being pregnant and waiting was killing my nerves.

Only after I sat down Betty spoke, "Well," she started, "That means no more missions till you are ready."

"Ready?"

"Kimberly," God I hated when she calls me that. "You should know that while pregnant that if you are in a situation that your body can't handle, you'll get a miscarriage." At the mention of this I instantly wrapped my arms perfectively around my belly, at this she smiled at me, I could just see a thought bubble coming out of her head that read, 'Now I don't have to listen to her bossiness for almost 2 years.' But I know she likes me. "So Kim, how is this going to work? There are a lot of things to do, like... (A/N: Do not want to list it off... too much thinking and my head hurts)

This is going to take a while, I thought.

Review please, it'll make my world go around... borrowing it from another writer, but still REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Bored

Ok, I know, 3 in one night, im on a roll.

Chapter 3

Bored

Ron was nervous, so nervous that if he lost his pants he wouldn't even notice.

He was waiting for Kim and Dr. Director to finish talking, it was taking forever! Serious, he thought, how long does it take to say 'I'm pregnant' and for a 'Congratulations'?

Rufus was pacing back and forth on Ron's shoulders, just as frustrated as Ron, but was more thinking of the strange dream Kim is having.

Ron was thinking so much his head was hurting that he could no longer stand anymore. He walked to the wall beside the door and slide down it, almost catching Rufus between himself and the wall behind him

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Ron answered his Ronmunticator.

"Yes Wade." He says very boredly.

"Has Kim come out yet, I need to ask her something and she turned off her Kimmunicator." The boy genius looks at Ron then Rufus, both shaking their heads.

"Bored are we?" All three boys are startled by the voice of Kim. Ron and Rufus look to the door way and glance up to see Kim looking down at them smiling.

Review please, they make my world go around


	5. New Jobs

ok, 4 in one night, dont get use to it, now onto the chapter... oh and if anything doesn't make sence, i was kinda writing this on paper, latinf on my boyfriends lap, in the wind...

Chapter 4

New Jobs

"Bored are we?" I asked my husband. When I saw them get startled I smiled down at them.

I see Ron shut off Wade from the conversation that apparently I started and stands up. "Yes - I mean no."

I rolled my eyes, then looked back at my husband. There is one thing I hated about him, he is so freakin' tall! I mean, what happened to my best friend that was the same height as me since pre-school! "Come, Betty would like to talk to you." I walk back in the room without looking back, knowing that Ron is following.

In Dr. Directors office I sat back down in the chair that I got out of only minutes ago. Ron stood behind my chair.

"Ronald, since now Kimberly is holding life within her, she is going to stop with the missions, and have our agents do her jobs, good thing she put all the major ones in jail." She joked, I didn't find that funny, not sure about Ron though. "So we have a Job for you till she can return. So we are putting you on weapon testing."

I had a smile on my face knowing he'll be ok with the job. I looked at Ron and he had almost the same face he had when we were on a plane home from Japan, before the lil Diablo's attacked, when he was playing with the car. Looks like he'll enjoy it.

Review please, it'll make my world go around...


	6. Telling

ok ok, 5 in one night, but i just had to do it... ... my dog sleeps with her tounge sticking out...

Chapter 5

Telling

I was sitting on the couch eating ice cream. My friend Monique was coming over, Ron was still at work. Monique is still one of the people I haven't told yet, well for one I've only found out last week. And now its time. Wow, this ice cream is cold... ow ow, BRAIN FREEZE! I put the spoon down and wait for the coldness to leave, and I admit that this is the stupidest thing I've ever done, I ate more ice cream.

DING DONG

I get up and walk to the door, seeing Monique standing there.

"Hey girlfriend, what is it that you have to tell me... and why aren't you at work?" She asked, I can see the worried look appearing on her face in just matter of seconds.

"Monique, it's nothing to worry about, come, I'll get you a drink." I drag her inside my house and walked to the kitchen, while she went to go sit on the couch. I get her a cup of orange juice and myself ginger ale. When I sat on the couch she looks at me waiting for what I have to say. "Well, lately I've been having these dreams, more like memories of the night I killed Shego. Well every night I'm having these dreams and they won't go away."

"Kim, what does this have to do with me coming over here? Is it scaring you every night?"

"What? Oh no, no, no, the dreams just started a month ago, well, shortly after I became pregnant." I stated.

"FOR A MONTH! YOU'VE BEEN HAVING THESE DREAMS FOR A MONTH!" Ok, I'm confused. "Wait, did you say you were pregnant?"

"Uh, yah." I quickly covered my ears when Monique squealed in happiness and crushes me in a huge, but at the same time being gentle for my unborn child.

.

.

.

"Um, Monique, it's been 5 minutes, can you let go please, I'm in the mood for more ice cream." I say in her ear, which by the way is very close to my mouth because of the huge.

"How many have you had?" I feel her looking down at the table by the new pressure on my shoulder.

I feel my cheeks heat up at that question, "Um, fo- fo- four." She pulled me from her shoulder.

"FOUR! KIMBERLY ANN, WHATS WITH ALL THE ICE CREAM?"

"I don't know, I- I'm just craving it, and I _want_ more." I whined. She gave me a look that screamed 'You pick up one more spoon of ice cream I'll have your ass at the bottom of a volcano, and you know I'm not joking.' And with that I was done.

Review please! I hope it was long enough... -_-


	7. Pacients

A/N: ok i got the next up, and im mostly going to be posting on weekends cause i have a job at harveys, hopefully you guys now that fast food resturant... whatever, i have a job and so im super busy and i work nights so im super tired...

enjoy

Chapter 6

Patients

I'm now 4 months pregnant, and starting to show, well that's like, an half lie, since I'm so small I've been showing for a while now, if I was a normal person I would just start to be. Whatever I'm 4 months pregnant.

Now I'm just sitting here... on the couch... bored as hell... waiting for my husband. _WHAT'S TAKING HIM SO DAMB LONG!_ I through the hot chocolate mug I had - luckily empty - on the table at the wall - luckily again - a good distance from the T.V.

20 minutes later...

_HE'S STILL NOT HERE!_ I blew up balloons earlier and now I was finishing taping them to the door.

When I was done I ran to where Ron hid all of his toys and grabbed his sling shot. Hehe, don't ask why he still has it. I hear the popcorn machine finish popping my popcorn and I run to go turn it off. Then I go back to the couch and sit and eat my popcorn.

(again) 20 minutes later...

I was done eating my popcorn... and I now had cernals left, now if you are smart add these together, balloons taped to a door + popcorn cernals + a sling shot + a pregnant women and can tell from earlier is a little angry = what do you get? Me popping balloons. And I had only 3 balloons left... I never miss.

Now this was a complete accident... "Honey, I'm home." Said my husband as I hit him in the head with a cernal, and he falls over.

"I am soo sorry Ronnie." I said as I hugged his neck almost strangling him.

A/N: ok i hope you liked this one, i kinda got the idea of the popping balloons with cernals from zoey101. the next should be posted soon... i hope.


	8. Nurves

A/N: ok i hope you enjoy this, some of this is from my experience, like i'll note it and dont worry that was 5 years ago... i think, ok im 16 now, and my dog is turning 7, and i lived on boullee st. yep i think 5 - 6 years ago...

enjoy...

Chapter 7

Nerves

Today I was going to my first Altra Sound...

I'm happy about it and... well... Ron was not. He took one when he was younger, (A/N:I know what your thinking...) and apparently he had to take one when he had a bladder infection, (A/N:I had to take one when I had a bladder infection, when I told my friends, they FREAKED OUT! One thought that I might be pregnant, ha ha, no.) So Ron does not like them, he and his mother said it reminded him of what he was going through.

At the hospital I had keep Ron calm. Luckily my mom was there to help me 'cause of the pregnancy I was losing my patience... fast.

A 20 minute wait later...

I was in the semi dark room resting on an half bed/ half chair with Ron beside me, Rufus was aloud in 'cause.. well he's family. We all agreed that my mom was going to give me the Altra Sound, its not so awkward when your own mom does it and not a stranger. When my mom walked in I felt any bit of tension leave the room when she opened the door.

"Ok my little bubbleb-"

I cut her off right there. "Mom, I'm married and pregnant, I'm no longer going to me your 'little bubblebut', but my child can be..." Ok, I had to say that just to make my mom happy. I hear snickering beside me and I look to see Ron and Rufus trying to hold in their laughter. They instantly shut-up when I gave them 'the look.'

"Ok honey, pull your shirt up for me to the gel on."

I do as she says and waited, it was only seconds before I tensed up at the cold moister that was now on my swollen abdomen. I saw my mom put more on the scanny-thingy and put it on my belly. I giggled a bit when she moved the scanner around. Dr. Possible turned on the T.V. that was a foot away, and that's when I heard it...

A/N: ok guys I'm going to cut it off there, sorry to dissapoint you, but later today maybe if i think of what i should have there, dont worry im just going to be working on my other story. Oh and, that gel can be COLD! you should have seen the llok on my friends' face when i told her that, maybe i should tell my boyfriend...


	9. Happiness

A/N: ok so it took me a week to figure out the next part, but still i didn't even get a reveiw! come on people, i'm reading other peoples storys to help get me inspired, so yeah enjoy!

Chapter 8

Happiness

...the heartbeat of the child I'm carrying. With this my hormones were taking over - or it was just me - I started to tear-up in happiness. I look over at Ron and see that his eyes were like O.O! I started to laugh at this look, it seemed to get his attention 'cause he jumped.

"It seems you're happy."

My mom was looking at me, raised a arm to my face, and took a tear that was running down my face. I know it Ron's job to do that but he is just to happy and Rufus was practically hypnotized by the screen that showed a little body that wasn't completely human looking yet. Yet, that plus the happiness, love, and affection radiation rolling off of him and Ron was making me too happy to hear anything my mom was saying.

"Honey, would you like me to get you a picture and find out the gender?"

By this time I was looking back at the screen still thinking of what my life would look like after my child is born.

"Kimberly." She says firmly.

I snap my head to her, "Yes?"

"Would you like me to get you a picture and gender?"

"Oh, yes please." I look at my husband and he seems to agree.

Dr. Possible gets up, hands me a paper towel, and leaves.

"I can tell your happy." He says to me.

"The tears gave it away, huh?" I say wiping off the gel from my belly.

"Yep." Ron says with the biggest smile on his face. Rufus seems to have come out of his trance to lay down on my belly, I'm guess to see if he can still hear to heartbeat.

"Ok," The voice of my mom brings us all back to the dim room, Rufus had jumped into the crock of my neck in surprise. "So, here's the picture of the baby, and... I have the results... your going to have a beautiful little girl." I was so happy I jumped up and hugged my mom taking her by surprise. Then I release after I kissed her on the cheek that Ron was missin' out and turn and hugged him.

"Let's go home." I thank my mom and we headed home.

A/N: ok so i hope you liked it, and the place im working at is being re-done so that means i have 3 weeks off, so i hope i can update more. And plz polz plz reveiw, it'll hopefully boost my spirit into writing more. so plz reveiw! 


	10. Memory

A/N: thanks to all of you that reviewed!

* * *

Chapter 9

Memory

I was laying down on the couch. Ron was with me, and well I was laying on him while he layed there on the couch, so I was tecneclly still laying down on the couch. He was watching 'The Fearless Ferrett' I can't believe that that show is still on. Well while he was watching it I was half asleep half watching it, this episode 'The Fearless Ferrett' had to stop dozons of robberies that were going on at the same time.

While I was "watching" the show I put my hand on my stomach and started rubbing it, I'm not sure why, I just felt like it was right, but once I did images started in my head. Those images started to fade into a video...

_Kim was standed on top of a building, it was storming, the rain pound on my head, the thunder lit my face to show anger. The anger was to one person in perticullar, a women to be exact. This women wasn't even and inch taller than me, she had long curly raven hair, curvy body... um... where did that come from. She was soacking wet, well so am I so no one can complain. From the rain the womens' hair was now at her knees. The women was in a fighting stance, her hands glowing green with plasma told me she was ready to fight. We were both warry from an earlier battle. I could slightly hear Ron fighting Eric the Sinthrodron in the background. Then it started, we were only a few feet apart, hand to hand combat, whatever we were saying was a blur, the only thing running through my ears were the pounding off the rain. When the gun was passed to me reallity hit, and I fired it at the eletric tower._

_Then Eric caught it, "So sorry."_

_"You know, Rufus did not like that little crack."_

_"Little dude holds a grudge."_

_I didn't know what happened next, but the next thing I knew, Eric was melting and was yelling "NOOOOOOOO!" and the tower was sparking._

_"Do you know what I really hate?" I asked the women._

_"That your date melted?"_

_"Nah, you!" I say then kicked her into the electric tower. I hear her screaming as she flys to the tower. When I hear the screaming stop and a limp body fall 60 stories, something snapped, thats when I screamed her name, "SHEGO!" The world frozed around me as I ran off the edge, I didn't even hear Ron scream my name as I fell the 60 stories, but unlike Shego I was able to us my grapple._

_When I got to the ground, I saw Shego laying there on the ground, blood was coming from her mouth, smoke coming from her hair, and a black blurn dressed her back. "Shego," I whisper. "Shego, please be OK, please get up." I was shaking the villannesses arm to get her up, nothing was working._

_"KP"_

_I jumped and turned as I hear Rons voice, I knew he was starring at me then Shego, then back to me. I couldn't take this anymore, I ran to him and held his waist, I cried into his chest as I just chanted "I killed her, I killed Shego, I killed her."_

I snaped out of the trance, the memory was horriable, but I didn't know what was going on. I was just rubbing my belly, and then the memory came back. Whats going on? What does my unborn daughter have to do with my past?

Ron was having almost the same memory as he was "watching" 'The fearless Ferrett', but in this memory, he was happy:

_"Ok, maybe she is all that." Said Dr. Drakken._

_He slid up to Drakken and tripped him, "Taking over the world is one thing, but you ruined Bueno Nacho, your gonna pay."_

_"You can't be serious."_

_"Note serious face."_

_"Please, the name escapes me, oh I begging of you."_

_"Say my name, say it!"_

_"Uh, its, uh, ugh, STOPPABLE!"_

_"Boo-yah"_

Ron was smiling at the memory of Drakken saying his name in mercy.

* * *

A/N: i hoped you liked it


	11. Craziness

A/N: ok, i know its been a while but ive been busy, plus my sleep scaedual is wacked! i can stay up all night and be good, go to sleep at 12 am and wake up at 2 pm, I START SCHOOL IN 2 WEEKS! TRHIS ISN'T GOING TO HELP! yah so, and i just slept 7 hours at my friends house, not helping. yah, so sleep isn't helping and this is my moms laptop, so i don't get on all the time, maybe i should get my own...

enjoy...

Mr. Wizard - Thanks, I thought it would be a good touch too, and to help the readers to understand what happened in the past and that I still haunts her. I am very thankful that you you are curious as to what is going to happen, I hope you and everyone else likes what I have instore.

* * *

Chapter 10

Craziness

Its been a week since the memory came back. It seemed that everytime I rubbed my belly, the memory came back, it was driving me crazy. If there is such thing, I bet there was little people running around in my head killing whoever it was that was making these memories surface. This memory is good and bad, Ron and I started dating, but I lost someone dear to me. Shego was just as close to me as I was to Ron, but unlike Ron and I who have different ways of showing our feeling to each other, Shego and I used hand-to-hand combat. Each move ment something:

Punch to the shoulder, a pat on the back.

Punch/Knee to the stomach, a hug.

Any hit to the face, a kiss on the cheek.

Even what we said to one another, we always heard something different than what was said. Its like having our own secret code that no one.

Ron and Drakken were obvlious to our friendship, our forbidden friendship, no one understood. Not until I killed her. Then thats when I had to tell him,

_"Its ok, KP, please don't cry." He said to me._

_"Its not that, I killed her, I could never kill her, and she could never kill me." I sob._

_"Kim, your anger got over you, you had no control to what you did till it was too late."_

_"But still, I killed her, her brothers are going to hate me after this."_

_"No they wont." Ron pauses and pulls me away from his shoulder and looks me in the eye. "There's something else, isn't there?"_

_I didn't know when Ron got this smart, but I still had to answer, "She was my friend, and I'll never forgive myself for this."_

Ron understood what I said, thank god. But there is still one thing on my mind, what does this have to do with my daughter. I've asked that everyday since I've started having the dreams, 'What does this have to do with my unborn child?' At least thats what I said after I found out that I was pragnant, before that it was, 'Whats with this? Am I going crazy?'

I got up from the grass in the back lawn, my favorite spot was under the tree. I got up and walked into the house, I was looking for Ron, and like I guessed, he was playing video games with Rufus.

"I'm guessing Josh went home?" I smirked.

Ron pauses the game, getting a negative reaction from Rufus. "Yep, he and Tara had dinner plans, and he didn't want to be late."

"Ah, they've been dating for 2 years now, right?"

"Yep, and Josh and I were talking."

"And, I hope you didn't give him any bad info."

"Yah right, like I'd ever do that."

"Um... seinor year, Vantines, Wade and Monique."

"Bun warmer." Rufus squeaked

"That was not my fault!"

"Uh huh. Anyways I need to tell you something." I look at him in the eye, and I could tell that he knew by my expretion that it was 100% serious.

"What is it KP?"

* * *

A/N: hey, i would have updated soon, but 3 days straight for asking to go on the laptop wasn't working, so I askd my dad, and now, I'm going to wait till I get at least up to 15 reveiws, I have 12 right now, and don't think, 'hey someone else can do it'. ok i'll update soon, and PLZ PLZ PLZ review!


	12. Freak Out

A/N: ok, i got the reveiws i needed so heres the next chapter

Mr. Wizard - Thanks for the review, and yes, kim does have a lot to work out. And I like that you liked the refrance I made to season 4, I had to pick one that Shego wasn't in.

summer11 - Well, you'll soon find out about the connection between Kim and her daughter will be revealed... somehow... not sure when though

savingkp - I WROTE MORE!

Chapter 11

Freak Out

Ron was freaking out, I can just tell his brain is running at top speed trying to place everything together. It was even giving me a headache, but He was thinking too much, I swear, steam was coming out of his ear.

"Are you sure that it has to do with her?" He asks.

I nodded, thats all I could do, I could believe that this was happening to me. I was now 7 months pragnant, I finally had the courage to tell Ron about my visons, they were getting more frequent as my daughter develuped. I know, Kim Possible, can't even tell her own husband about visions and dreams that is somehow connected to her daughter.

"So, what are you going to do about this?" He asked me.

"Nothing, last week when we were at my parents house for dinner, I talked to my mom. She told me to not worry about it, its not harming her, and not harming me. So, I'm just going to worry too much, I'm just not geeting enough sleep." I explain to him, Rufus, being mans best friends, was on the table petting my fingure.

"Ok, well, I have to go to work now, see ya later honey." Said Ron as he finishes putting the last peace of bacon in his mouth. I grab his coat well he puts his dishes in the sink, personly I perfer to do my own dishes, dishwashers don't work all the time, and after Jim and Tim distroyed the one at my partents house before they moved out, I don't want to have to rely on it.

Before Ron headed out the down, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips like we do evey morning, telling each other that we love them and that noting will get inbetween he left.

I thought that day was going good, I cleaned the dishes, read, made lunch, did the dishes, then went to watch T.V. It was just like any other day.

Thats till Betty called.

_"Kim, we have a problem"_

_"What's the sitch?"_

_"Kimberly, it's Ronald."_

_"Whats wrong? Is he having monkey problems again?"_

_"No, sweetie, Ronald, is well, there was an accadent."_

_"What!"_

A/N: ok, guys, don't hate me, but i'm going to stop it there, and don't hate me, please, ok and yah, at 20 reviews ill update... hopefully, can't really trust my mom with the going on the computer, but i do get your reviews! DSis ROCKS! R&R plz


	13. Shocked

A/N: ok guys, i know its been a little while, but my mom wont let me on cause i am up all night, reviews:

Mr, Wizard - thanks for the review, i look forward to it all the time. i'm happy that you like how i ended the chapter and i will try to use slang, but my brain - for some wierd reason - doesn't work that way.

sumer11 - nice reaction, i LOVE it. now you just need to read this to find out kims...

* * *

Chapter 12

Shocked

_"What!"_

I couldn't believe this! Ron is dead I just know it, he's dead hes dead!

_"Kim! Ron is on his way to the hospidle. I'm on my way right now, I'll meet you there ok sweetie?"_

_"Yes, I-I'll be there, I just- I just-"_

I broke then and there, I didn't hear Betty say that she called my dad to pick me up at my house, I didn't hear her say 'Bye', I didn't hear the dial-tone, nothing, not even when my dad came into the house and picked me up and carried me to the car. Nothing. But... _There was an accadent... Ronald... There was an accadent._

That just kept repeating it's self in my head. When I got to Rons hostpidle bed I wasn't me anymore, I was no long the strong hearted girl that can jump out of a speeding car and be alright, fight off plasma weilding women and not get burned, I was an emmotional wife who doesn't want to lose her husband before their daughter was born.

In the middle of my break down, my mother came in and checked up on Ron, then me, whispering to stop crying and that everything is going good. And at some point in their said that if I stress myslf to much my baby wont like it and again that its going to be alright.

Everything was a blur...

Betty at some point came in and tried to take me out of the room for a minute to let the doctors do some tests. At that point I freak! I was screaming and saying that I wasn't going to leave him, talk about mood swings. Its good to be stubburn sometimes.

Monique, Josh, and Bonnie came in to the hostpidle just in time to hear my screaming. My mother and father gave them all the job to keep and eye on me.

At this point in time I would have wished Shego was hear, so the only thing I could do was sleep while Monique held my as Josh rubed my back and Bonnie went to get some food and drinks. In Moniques lap I wrapped my shaking arms around my belly and fell asleep.

_Princess..._

_Wh- who's there?_

_Princess... how can you forget me?_

_I'm lost_

_Lost? Cupcake, how can you be lost?_

_I'm lost to the world..._

_Pumkin, how are you lost in the world?_

_I don't know... Shego... where are you?_

_I'm with you_

_How can you be with me, shouldn't you be in heven? Isn't like a rule, when you die you go to heven?_

_Kimmie, since when do I follow the rules?_

_True, but please tell me, will I see you again?_

_Maybe..._

_Maybe, when?_

_How about soon, very, very soon..._

_What do you mean?_

I hear only whispers of her voice all around me.

_Wake up Kimmie, you'll understand soon._

I do wake up, and thats when I feel a sudden rush of water and the voice of Moniques' shocked voice scream:

"Doctor!"

* * *

A/N: ok guys, i hope that didn't confuse you but i wanted to make this go quicker, and for those who don't know, Kimberly Ann Possible is going into labor, and, um, i am a 16 year old gorl, so i am taking COMPLETE guesses at this and of what I've read, ok... ok.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	14. Pain

Mr. Wizard - thanks, i like that you like shegos line

CajunBear73 - tense, YES tense is good. and maybe i wont keep ron, maybe I`ll kill them all MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA O.O yep yep yep, i think... sorry its early when i`m doing this, i have school in just over an hour

sumer11 - no fugureing, its bad for your health and mine, trust me

esmi - love that you LOVE it, so, um.. heres what happens next, little, um... painful...

SteveMB - why do you all thiink that Shego ios going to be Kim`s daughter, all you know that i`m going kill them all and get over the story... just saying y`know. And me and my friends agreed that i`m going to hell, i wwant to meet the devil MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! thanks for the review.

savingkp - what do you think what Shego means? and i, um... wrote more, took me a while though

screaming phoenix - no guessing its just a bad as thinking, is bad for your health and mine

ok everyone, plz don`t do thhe guessing, i`m trying to make this a surprise, just like it is at the end, your going to love it! oh and i`m not evil... at least when im tired, then im just irratated.

* * *

Chapter 13

Pain

I was in pain, I could feel it but my mind was wandered to what Shego had said to me

_`Will I see you again... very, very soon_`

I was utterly scared of what was going to happen, was I going to die? Was i going to die with my daughter? With Ron? Alone? I was so scared, I didn`t know what Shego ment, she could have found a way to live during the fall?

_But I saw her there, dead, I was there at her funtural, I saw her get buried._

The pain was getting worse as my thought went on, I screamed so loud when I felt another contration go through me. I wasn`t surprised if Ron woke up from it.

_Ron, wake up, if I`m going to die I want you to be here, but I also want you to be here for the birth of your daughter._

Monique was right there beside me, helping me keep in tact, from all the crying I was weak, so weak even the small contractions hurt so much. It felt like I was having a boat go through my stomach.

_I wonder how my mom and dad are taking this? Their son-in-law is in the hosptidle cause of a working related accident and their daughter was in so much stress that made her baby come too early and from the crying she was weak. I don`t want to be them today._

It has been _hours_ since I first went into labor, I had lost track, but the pain was so strong that I could no longer see straight, in fact, I couldn`t see at ALL! A doctor has came in a few time mumbleing, or at least thats all I hear, about how far I am. I have no idea, Monique keeps telling me that I`m almost there, just hold on a little long, it should be coming soon. All I wanted to do was go to sleep.

_I just want this to be over, why is it that women have to go through somuch pain to have their own child. It hurts like hell! Why do people use that expretion? How does anyone know what hell feels like, plus its a place not a feeling._

Another contration went through me and this one hurt so bad I felt like I was going to faint. _Help,_ I had faintly sad to no one inperticular. It wasn`t long till a nurse came in and said something and took me to a different room.

"Ok Kim, we need you to push when we say push." A doctor said to me. Lucky for me Monique was taking Rons place to help me. "Ok... 1... 2... 3..."

I took deep breaths as she counted, getting ready to push my baby out of me.

"Push!" said the doctors and Monique that were in the room.

So I did.

"Ok Kim, we need you to try again, it should be showing after another push." She said. I nodded then looked at Monique, she could tell I was tired, I could see it in her face. She nodded to me and held my hand, hopefully I brake her hand. "Ok sweety, 1... 2... 3..."

Again I got ready.

"Push!"

I pushed so hard, just to get her out, to let us both rest.

"Ok, one more."

But I failed on that part. Good thing my parents are not in here, oh, I forgot to mention that.

"1... 2... 3... PUSH!" The room shouted. I pushed, and I pushed so hard my vision went black then I saw a white light, but I didn`t hear a thing.

Normal View

"KIM!" Monique shouted when she felt Kim go unconsionce, not a second later the crys of a baby filled the room. One of the doctors came over and felt Kims palse.

There wasn`t one.

A doctor took Monique away, while she heard a _clear_ from the doctor who took her firends palse.

Back to Kims point of view

I saw the light, and it was bright.

Hey, I`m a poeit and didn`t know it.

_Kimmy, I told you I`d see you soon..._

* * *

Ok i`m going to stop you right there, it`ll just be a peace offering to show that i`m coming back. MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA i get to torture your little minds even more! O.O ok I SWEAR that that came from the evil side of my head, and it wasn`t me one bit. Its not like i`m crazy, no, no way am i crazy, ecept when my friends give my fudge then i go crazy, i remember jumping, drooling from laughing SO hard, stupid Cole trying to kill me by making me laugh even more, having two of my friends trying to restrain me and banging my head off the wall multiple times, this all happened at school during lunch, i went home with a cuncion and was not alound to go to sleep.

See not crazy at all...

*evil side* don`t trust her, she doesn`t know what shes talking about

*good side* hey, who let you loose?

*evil side* um... you? Hey i have something to show you... come here *pushes good side into a black hole that leads somewhere* Ok, now that your all mine...

REVIEW OR ELSE I`LL HUNT YOU DOWN GUT YOU LIKE A FISH

OR...

KILL YOU ALL ONE BY ONE, MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	15. Its Going To Be Alright

*good me* *falls through a black hole and landing on the ground with a _thud_*

*evil me* oh great _you`re_ here, get lost!

*good me* why? So you can torture least poor people who has already gone through enough by readin a poor girl die in child birth

*evil me* YES! Where have you been for the last 16 ½ years? (i really an THAT old, wow 6 months go by fast)

*good me* i have been listening to our parents raise us properly

*evil me* yep while i got spoilded rotten

*good me* now if you please let me do my job,

Ok, three reviews, that good... i think, i would still like more though, so here are the reviews:

*evil me* *sulking in the corner planning next event to take over the universe*

Sumer11 – i know its sad but don`t things are going to work out just fine for the baby

Sammy () – ok, the continuation is here at least till my laptop dies

Mr. Wizard – i know, i`m very cruel. I think its the beginning of the end. There IS going to be more to come, hopefully LOTS more

Chapter 14

It`s Going To Be Alright

(About 30 minutes before Kim`s death)

Ron had just woke up for the first time since the accendent he was in, but he was barely hurting.

"Ronald, you ok." He nodded. "Ok, if you wondering why you barely hurt, that because your on pain killers."

Whispering, Ron questions his mother-in-law. "What happened? Where is kim?" He knew Kim would be there, she was always there.

"Ronald... Ron, Kim was here, but you got her so stressed, it was very bad for her health and for the babys." She said calmly.

He was a little freaked out, he knew anything was possible for a possible, but, he wasn`t sure what impossible thing Kim has done now. "Where is she, where is Kim?"

"Ron, Kim went into labor a couple hours ago. We don`t know what`s going on yet, but we know that you`re not going on anywhere." Said Dr. Possible. "We`ll let you see them after, ok?"

He nodded, he was just about to say something, but Dr. Possible interrupted him. "Monique, Bonnie, and Josh are here too."

Thats when Ron remembered something. "Where`s Rufus?"

"Don`t worry Ronald, he`s alright, the force from the explotion just pushed him back, he just hurt his tail. I personally put the bandage on his tail. Rufus is just sleeping off the little pain." He nodded, happy that his little friend was alright. Dr. Possible called in his two friends that weren`t with Kim.

"Hey Ron." Bonnie and Josh said in union.

"Where is Monique?" He asked them.

"Kim wouldn`t let her leave her side at ALL! Kim really wanted you there, but since you couldn`t she dragged Monique with her." Josh explained.

"I really hope they`re ok." (A/N: He just had to go and jinx it)

"Don`t worry, they should be fine." Bonnie commented.

"I miss Shego and Drakken." Ron said bluntly.

"Wow Ron, when you do random, you do random. So, why?" Said Josh.

"I don`t know, it might because they were part of our life. And now, Shego`s dead, and Drakken is taking care of his mother, while _working_ at a science University under watch of a GJ agent. But they were still part our lives, and now they`re gone. We still had Dementor, and Monkey Fist, but it still didn`t feel right." He sadly explained to his 2 friends.

"Ronnie, its going to be ok, you`ll see, even if something bad happens first, it`ll all work out in the end." Said Bonnie, pratically one of the only 3 of his closest friends, besides Rufus and Tara, Tara he still hangs out with sometimes. Luckly Kim allows it, at least when she is _**NOT**_ pregnant.

They were talking for a half an hour when they heard Monique crying, being escorted by a doctor. Josh and Bonnie, being the only ones who were aloud to walk, went over and hugged her, asking what was wrong.

"Kim..." She burst out crying from the name. "She... she was so tired..."

"Monique! What happened to Kim?" Asked Bonnie.

"She`s... she`s dead." The black haired beauty sobbed into Joshs chest.

Ron just stared at her friend. _It can`t be, Kim`s a possible, and she can do anything, even survived child birth when she`s tired._ But in the back of his mind someone was saying, _but anything is possible for a possible, even in death._

A/N: ok how did you like it, and for you smart smart people you would know i put a BIG hint in there, just look for it, and im not telling you, um... thoughtfully challenged people till after it happens.

Ok and thats it...

*evil me* whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there. That is not it!

*good me* um why not?

*evil me* hello, are you stupid or something?

*good me* well i did hit my head a couple times, and fainted 3 time so far this summer, and have spelling problems and-

*evil me* enough, *throws good me back in the black hole, this time, and hopefully for good* ok you snot brained brats review or I`ll send Shegos ghost to haunt you all, you know she only likes kim, 

OR

I`LL SEND A DEMON RAVEN AFTER TO STRIP YOU OF YOU FLESH AND EAT YOU (O.O) !


	16. A Twist With The Breath We Take

Oh good, you came back for more torturing, MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Good, so i got all these reviews in 2 days, i`m soo glade that my evil plans worked. So now I WANT MORE REVIEWS! So here are the good boys and girls that will not get eaten:

Savingkp – well you`d be surprised at what im doing to all your little minds, yours, and kims, future are at the tips of my fingers, MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, so heres the next one.

Mr. Wizard – hoping is good, but stillits either you got it or you don`t got it,... i think. But its all in my mind, working out in the way i want it to be

Sam () – whoa there, of course shes dead, remember no palse? Well here the next chapter... and off of the caffeine will ya?

Sumer11 – how can you not be afraid of Shego? Cause I am i demon sorceress, and i possessed her, MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Shes on my side!... what powers? And don`t worry about ron, at least rufus is ok, right? ... or is he?

CajunBear73 – i don`t know, what is going to be alright? Lol, ok read this chapter, and maybe the next, or at least the one after that, you should figure it out

Chapter 15

A Twist With The Breath We Take

_Kimmy, I told you I`d see you soon..._

I looked at the sorce of the voice I had loved, and missed, hearing since the day the owner of it had died. "Shego, what happened? You knew I was going to die?"

"Kimmy, I didn`t even know Stoppable was going to get hurt, that wasn`t in my area. Pumkin, I`m watching you and only you, you were not to die." The green skinned women said to me.

"WHAT! But you told me that you`d see me soon, but your dead! Shego, I am so confused." I whispered the last part to here. Even as a someone who was dead for 9 years, she wrapped her strong arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Kimmy, life is confusing, but it happens. So to get out of that, so what has Drakken come up with now?" Shego asked pulling me away from here to look into her emerald eyes.

I giggled at the change in reponse, "Well, he is working at a university-"

"Hold up, _working?_ Since when does Drew Lipsky work?"

"Well, he needs to take care of his mother, and so, they let him teach at a university, with an agent to keep an eye on him, that way he wont _take over the world._" I added. I knew Shego missed being alive, but we all go at some point, me, I get to go before my baby girl is even born. I signed, I was really hoping be part of my family, and now I would never even get to meet it. "Your brothers miss you Sheane." I could tell she was shocked when I used her real name, but it was a way of saying `the brothers you grew up with miss you, not the superhero ones.`

"I`m not so sure that`s a good thing princess." She smirked, I knew when she was happy, and this was one of those rare times.

"Shego, if I wasn`t suppose to die, what did you mean by, _I`ll see you soon?_" I asked.

"Well..."

(Real world; Hospidle)

The doctors were all still working on Kims body to get her alive again, not just because the villain to take over the world without her kickin` butt, but to she her beautiful baby girl that she had just given birth to. They had been working for about five minutes when they heard a beep...

(Back to the living dead)

"Well..."

"Well what Shego, what did you mean?" My voice was sounding faded and far away. Thats when I noticed that I was fading too. "Shego! Shego, what is going on?" I yelled to her.

"I don`t know, this hasn`t happened before... at least that I know of." Thats when I noticed Shegos` body was fading too. "Well, lets whats happens, shall we?" I nodded, waiting for this to end.

(And back to the real world)

A new born titled under, Baby Girl Possible-Stoppible, opened her woke up for the first time since she was born. She didn`t want to open her eyes for she knew that the one person she needed wasn`t anywhere nearby. She didn`t make a peep, only moved to get away from the light that was over her head.

Monique was finally calming down, her sobbing turned to slightly heavy breathing. And Mr. And Mrs. Possible who was in the room was morning their only daughters` death.

A nurse came running in, only moments later. "You wont believe it!"

"WHAT!" They all shouted.

"It`s Kmiberly, she`s... she`s alive!"

The room was in shock of both surprise and happiness.

Ok you do-gooders, what do you think? I just had to torture your minds again and again.

*good me* *drops through a portal* ah ha! I made it!

*evil me* how the hell?

*good me* you forgot! I`m a demon sorceress, and that is one of my abillitys!

*evil me* oh yah! *turns good me into a cute little bunny rabbit* take that! Ok, so you will ALL REVIEW

Its spelt like this:

R – as in REVIEW

E – as in the E of REVIEW

V – as in the V of REVIEW

I – as in the I of REVIEW

E – as in the E of RVIEW

And

W – as in the W of REVIEW!

So you get it REVIEW PEOPLE OR, OR

GRRRRRRRR

I`LL SEND EVIL ME OUT TO GET YOU, and my auto teacher called me the bride of Chucky! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Get it? Got it? Good.


	17. With Eyes Wide Open

Ok, before I write anything, I just need to say, "I'm freezing my ass off in the room, i think i need another blanket, *sob* i miss that heatwave.

Mr. Wizard – you do? Well i like that you like it, and you wont guess, seriously

Sam () exited, yay! Eww coffee is gross, i may be 16 but eww, i don't think ill ever drink that stuff!XP

Sumer11 – HELLO, IT SUPPOSE TO BE SHORT! Ok, well still feel my warth... when im not tired.

CajunBear73 – screaming phoenix? Oh right, so hope you like it. What weirder?

Ok now you lot better review by the time i get hope at 7:30 tonight, that give you over 12 hours, now i need to go have a shower... ENJOY! *evil side gags on happiness*

Chapter 16

With Eyes Wide Open

I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes. The light above me, i swear, they want the dead to stay dead, other known as, IT HURTS. I turned my head to the side and out of the light. I could barely hear what the doctor were saying but I was then lifted up about and had a pillow put under my head. I didn`t know much of what was going on, but I then notice that I was moving, or more like the bed. I was roled down the hall and into Rons room, where I`m guessing they are going to look after me there. I could see everyones happy faces when I got there. My mom, was so happy that she was crying. My dad, he was holding my moms side so she didn`y fall but yet he was was that he little girl wasn`t dead. Monique, she was like my mom, she was crying and had to be held up by Josh. He was happy too, so happy I think «i saw a few tears role down his cheeks, but he`ll never amit it, shh. Bonnie, she was happy too, even though she was a pain in the ass at times, I knew I was going to miss her if I stayed dead. But Ron, Ronald John Stoppable, my husband, he was beyond happy, he was OVER joyed with me well alive and only a few feet away. I was almost wondering where Wade was, but then I rememberted, he was in Africa with his parents and was not aloud to take his tec. which ment he probably didn`t know what happened. I knew I was forgetting to do something, and that was to smile, once I did my friends and parents came over to me. I knew I should have been worried about Ron, but I`m guessing, like in the many stories my mother had told me while growing up, is that patents always try and get up, even before they should. So my biggest guess was... Ron was following the rules.

"Where... where`s my baby," I whispered to my mom.

"Don`t worry, she is perfectly fine for being permeture, she is sleeping." She said to me. "If you want sweety, I could ask for her to be brought in here. We could leave you three alone for a bit."

"I would love that mom." I told her smiling.

It didn't take long till my baby girl was in my arms. I was happy that everyone left Ron, me, and our baby alone.

"I'm sorry."

That was all I heard Ron say since I _woke up for the dead_.

"I'm sorry for what I did, it was kinda my fault."

"Ron, its ok, even though i got really confused, i was a little happy that I was dead, even for a few minutes, I was happy."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Shego."

"Shego? Isn't she suppose tobe in heaven... or even hell for that matter?"

"No, she was wtatching over me, she told me that I'll see her soon, but then again, told told me I was not too die."

"That is confusing."

I look down at my baby girl, happy that she was alive and well. I lifed her hat to see only a faint amout of dark red hair.

She knew that she was in the arms of the person she was waiting for. She opened her eyes the see emerald eyes looking straight at her. She knew this was her mother, and even though this is the first time the baby opened her eyes, she knew that she loved her mommy.

"Kim." She heard a deep but childish voice say out of her eye sight.

"Ron, come over here, she awake." She listened to her mothers sweet and calming voice. The noises that was coming from a few feet away stopped as she could now see a man with blond hair and brown eys was looking at her with the biggest smile she could think of possible. "What do you think we should name her?" Her mother asked the man, who she was guessing was the father.

"I'm not sure."

"hmm, she kinda reminds me of Shego." At the mention of the name she see the long black haired women, its like she knew her somehow. "But, I think it would be kinda weird that our daughter was named after a villain we fought weekly."

"yah, it would. What about a name that was close to her name but still far enough so people don't go thinking that you named after your _villain_ and not your _friend._"

"Ok, what about Shannan?"

"Sound good, how about Lynn, Shannan Lynn Possible-Stoppable?"

"I love it," She looked into her mothers eyes, "Shannan."

Ok i hope you liked that mush *has discuted look on her face.* ok humans i hope you liked the name, i was origenly going to name shego that but my friend got me to use Sheane. Ok REVIEW, didn't get as amny as I want as before.

Now im too tired to post any threats, so just review!


	18. Home Is Where Is Heart Lives

Ok, i would have done some wrath this morning but i was tired, evil gets tired sometimes you know. And sleeping on a couch and you happen to wake up at 5:30 EVERY morning gets me tired. Ok reviews:

Sam () – i LOVE chocolate too, but i don`t trust myself with candy. And this is NOT the end, hello people, i want this too be LONG! ?Stoppable girl?

Mr. Wizard – i love the name too, and i think it fits their daughter well. Plus my friend gave me the name for shego. thanks and who knows, i could make it until Shannon is older, or starts too talk.

CajunBear73 – yah. Who knows, i could make Shannon a sweet little girl.

Sumer11 – thanks, i love it too. And i was thinking of keeping kim dead longer, but i was tired and i wanted to wake them, and i hope that you guys like how i had it at shannan's point of view, short of, but it going to be going back and forth and stuff. And no warth was because i was _tired_. And good, good side sucks! Evil side is the best ever! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ok guys, here the next chapter, and this is _**NOT **_ the end, so get that out of your minds! It wont end till i say so, or DIE thats all! Ok so now you better read tis like it and get that thought out of your head, i have been bugged and bugged all day from stupid people at school who would not SHUT UP! Jeez, i just was to kill them, there is this one girl that i gust wanted to say 'shut the fuck up and go down the fuck princables office, NOW' i mean come on, bursting out random works and noises is not cool, its stupid, and if you wanted out the the class room she could just stand up and walk out, i did that before cause i can controle my spoken anger, but you give me a paper and i will just go on and on about it. Kinda like this, but still her and her stupid friend wont shut up, so now i let my evil side take over and stuff. That felt good, hopefully i don't grow up to be a killer. Ok on with the story:

Chapter 17

Home Is Where The Heart Lives

I had just gotten home for the first time since Shannon was born. Sadly Ron was still in the hospidle for another week, so Monique and Tara dicided to help me with any thing that I needed. The doctors sujested to breastfeed Shannon for a while before putting her on the formula till she got stronger, I asked my mom and she said that it would help her get stronger faster than if she was on the formula. So now for a few i don't know how many weeks I wont need to by formula, lucky me.

"Kim, come on, let Tara and I do this." Monique was talking about putting the crib and changing table together. Ron and I are so lucky that we bought that last week, or we would have been screwed. But sadly we didn't have much stuff in Shannon's room, only the crib, change table, and the rocking chair that my mom gave me, from when i was a baby, it was hand made by my grandfather when he found out that his daughter was pregnant. So know I had it, and was sitting in it. I wanted to help them but they kept insisting to do it by themselves, so i watched, with Shannon in my arms.

"Yah Kim, your still tired, and you need to keep an eye on your daughter, who is by the way, so adorable." Tara sqealed.

"I know, who knew Ron could have such cute kids?"

"Maybe its Kim."

Tara and Monique shrugged and back to work. If i knew myself better, if I was pregnant by the way, I would have said that Ron could always make cute babies. But i knew that they were joking. My two friends worked on the room for hours, they just wanted to do it, and I let them. Last month Ron and I had gone out to look at paint and I had found a colour that I liked, emerald green, just like my eyes. Ron had liked the colour too, he even mad a joke that if I was wearing a full body suit that was the same colour as my eyes, i could disappear. I had also gotten a bunch of other colours as well. This is going to be fun.

After the crib and changing table were done being built, I had made lunch, fed Shannon and had put her asleep on my bed (with pillows around her). So now, we had put the plasic on the floor and put on old cloths. It was time to paint. It took two hours to get it all done, we were now in the kitchen having a drink waiting for the paint to dry. It didn't take long, soon after we had cleaned out the tray of paint we were putting the emerald green paint away and bringing out the other paints. We painted designs on the crib, changing table, walls and doors, we even dicided to paint designs on the celining. It was beautiful, and luck before i left, Monique and Tara had begged Ron to let them paint the baby's room, he agreed.

The room was perfect, and I even painted Shannons name on the door.

But even though I was having a good time, I was still wondering why Shego had gotten a second chance and how long it was going to take till she started showing signs that the Shego I had come to love was now my beautiful baby girl. But now I know, I'd do anything to pertect her, even if it put my life at risk. Shannon was Shego, Shego is Shannon. But there is one thing that I know for certain, everybody has to find out for themselves.

Ok you snot brains, i'm just woke up and I'm tired, so i put data about Shannon in there and painted her room, witch is good, and don't worry there is going to be more stuff in Shannons room.

Now review and let me sleep. *evil me fall flat on her face and starts snoring...*


	19. Dreams Are Only Dreams

Ok guys, i would have tryed and update this morning but i slept in cause i didn't have my mp3 play and i woke up sick, whoo-hoo. I hate it, i get sick for soo long i hate! Being sick is one of the worst thigs ever, and my teacher has it too, i bet i got it from him! Ok so yah, i got a cold and that means more sleeping probably and no waking up at 5:30 in the morning. It might be the weather, i hate the cold, i miss the heat wave, and yet i wear sweaters in 40 degree weather. Im weird, i know.

*evil me* AHHHHHHHH-CHO! Stupid cold.

*good me* (who is still a bunny) well it was your fault, you turned me into a bunny and got us all sick. AHHHH-CHO!

*evil me* how is it my fault!

*good me* you put a spell on me! Hello! I have rabbit feet, rabbit ears, rabbit tail, oh and look a rabbit nose!

*evil me* oh shut up will yah!

*good me* no

Yes

No

Yes

(lets just say this goes on for... ever)

CajunBear73 – I hope so soon, depends on how fast I want the week to go. And again, who knows how long till she starts showing signs of Shego's spirit.

Sumer11 – Ya, I know its gotten boring but i think I just gotten a cold, not so lucky me... klenex EVERYWHERE! So depends on how bad my cold is that day for the evil to get going, serouisly, i was sick for OVER a YEAR! So, it depends on my cold. And whenever ron finds out, i want to make it BIG!

Mr. Wizard – _your?_ Ok love as in best friend love, like i loved my _ex_-boyfriend (at one point) but at the same time i love my bestfriend as a sister, we have soo much in common, its just freaking, she seriously gave me her headach today!

Savingkp – it did? You were? Um... ok

Sam () – of course Shannon's adorable, _I_ thought of her and its kims daughter and Shegos recoranation. OK, weird girl sam stoppable...

Chapter 18

Dreams Are Only Dreams

_Monique and Tara had just left. Finally! They have been molling over me ALL day! My mother was lucky enough to let me sleep, but once their dinner was done, they would not leave me alone!_

_It sucks being a baby._

_At least my emotions didn`t take over and started crying, I was not going to start that... yet. I remember this person just as well as I know my mother, and what I`m a week old. This person I keep remember was different, mocked as a child, different. But I just can't put it in place, what can I say, I'm only a week old._

Shannon was in her mothers arms, she was a pretty good baby. At the moment she was playing with the red hair that was hanging down above her. She had already been fed and changed and now they were sitting on the couch playing. Well, as far as playing with a new born goes.

Shannon didn't know what time it was but was guessing it was late cause her mommy was yawning. The infants mother carried her up to the newly painted room and set her down. Once in the crib on her back, Shannon smiled. Her mommy was holding a blanket in her hands, and placing a blanket over her small body. And fell slitly asleep.

I look down at my daughter, she was tired i could tell but just to make sure, I hummed Rufus' lullaby to her, and just like a naked mole rat himself, she fell right asleep.

I turned off the lights and headed to my own bed.

_I jumped down from a high building, it was a beautiful night, i wished every night was like this. I landed on a small plate form that was just enough to hold my weight. I looked around the room, and thats when i spotted her. The teen heroine red head, Kimberly Ann Possible, yes teen, she was 16, she was still innocent, and still single. I make some smart remark that i couldn't hear, she responded back, and i still couldn't hear._

_Kim came closer to me... and that is whenshe spoke again, and that time, i heard what she said. "Shego, how nice to see you again."_

Shannon wake up and started crying...

Kim woke up at the sound of Shannon crying. Quickly she got out of bed and ran to the room next to hers. When she got there, she instantly picked her up and held her against her shoulder, rocking her back and forth.Soothing the baby's cry.

Shannon was scared. She didn't know why she had this dream, she never seen her mother at that age, she didn't even know who she was. She was scared, very scared. All she wanted right now was her mommy. And was very happy when she was token out of her room and into her mothers.

Ok, ok, i know. Back and forth back and forth. Ugh, but i had to.

*evil me* AHHHHHH-CHO! Ok people, review or i'll sneeze on you!

*good me* ok, i hate colds, giving me a bad temper sometimes like _now_, so review or i'll join evi- AHHHHH-CHO!


	20. Friendship Of An Enemy

CajunBear73 – I wont skip school, why would I? I already am practically a head in most of my classes. And yep, I'm having it so Shannon is remembering what Shego seen and she always sees her mommy in it, then she gets scared and crys, then mommy calms her down. She crys cause shes confused. And Ron should be coming back soon, not sure how soo though, i could make it go so slow, its only an hour at a time... MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *COUGH COUGH COUGH* ugh, i swear im dying.

Sumer11 – I would have made good side change animals, but my head wasn't thinking straight by the end and that was when i did all the comments. Yep, poor kimmy, not getting any sleep cause her daughter is having night mares, even though shes only a week old... what could she be afraid of?

Mr. Wizard – thanks, i feel smart by you telling me this. But maybe this adult spirit will be in the body too long and then things go haywire, who knows what this mind got?

*evil me* well, it have a lot of things. Trust me, my parents let my read Clan Of The Cave Bear series, and THAT is deffently for mature people only, but then i asked to read it like 5 years ago and my aunt said no, but yet i read it in grade 9.

*good me* yep ans it was really good, i loved the part where Ayla adopted the baby horse after killing and eating its mother.

*evil me* and lots and lots of adult theams... ah, its good to be 16... and yet i read that in grade 9, hmm, 13 i was, and yet was aloud to read it. O.O wow

*Good me* now on with the story...

Chapter 19

Friendship Of An Enemy

_Three more days till Ran comes home_, I thought while getting up that morning. It was 7 o'clock in the morning, last night Shannon had woke up to a nightmare again, luckly the night before she had a peace filled sleep. _I wonder whats wrong that Shego is scared, or is it that she doesn't remember._ I was scared for her, I didn't mined that my friend, that I killed, was now my daughter. I was scared that the spirit of one of the most fearless people one the planet is scared.

I pick up my daughter, who I brought to bed with me after her nightmare, I brought her into her room, which now had a small dresser and a small brown bunny named Cleo, that was given to her while she was in the hospidle from her dad, and more clothes.

We had been busy yeaterday. Bonnie had offered to take us shopping to buy a bunch of cloth for Shannon, and me. Oh, and if your wondering, Bonnie is married to Junior, has twins, a son named Senior Junior Junior, and a daughter named Tiffany Lucy. Happy family. They live on the island and Bonnie takes the helicopter to visit me. Junior doesn't mined, he loves spending time with his 5 year old kids.

So she had took us shopping, she bought the cloths while I bought the dresser. We spent all day the mall. I am quite happy that she visits once a week, and always calls ahead. I know, I know, that doesn't quite sound like Bonnie Rockwall, but she is no longer a Rockwall, so her old personality went with her old name.

Today, I was going over to visit Drakken, his mother had cought a cold and I was going to see if she had gotten better. So I first did my morning chores till Shannon woke up. That was make breakfast, take any dirty lundry down stairs, and do the dishes. Simple chores I do everyday, and everyday it gets faster, giving me time to go on the computer and talk to Wade or Betty.

At about 8:30 Shannon dicided to wake up. I went up to her room to first change her. _Note to self: garbage day tomorrow._ I had put her in a blue outfit and then fed her. Same rutine everyday, and yet nothing as gone wrong yet.

It was noon when I strapped Shannon into her stroller and headed off the my ex-ach-nemitist house. I was too, surprised that his mother lived in Middleton, which made this a much better and shorter walk.

Mrs. Lipksy lived by a park so when I went over to visit I could easly go over to the park to sit down or do something. I knocked on the door and waited, I giggled when I heard a slight _thump_ and Drakkens voice mutter something.

"Hello Drew." I said when he opened the door.

"Oh, Kim, so glad to see you again. I heard was happened to, uh, what was his name again?" This was his game every time I can over, Ron came only sometimes though. So every time Drakken will try and figure out his name, most of the time he gets it wrong, but I just laugh and say try again, and we'd continue with of conversation.

"He's alright. Still in the hospidle for three more days though." And another part, I never say Rons name till Drakken gets it.

"It's good to know that he's ok. So I see you had had your daughter I see. A little early I presume." Drakken told me as he invites me into his home.

"Yeah, the stress from him getting hurt was not good for the baby, which made me go into labour early."

"Ouch, I'm guessing it went ok, since you are still here."

"Well, from the crying I was really weak for when I had to push the last time, I... I died."

"Oh my god, Kim, that sounds terrible."

"It was a little, I really wanted to see my daughter and I wanted to see my husband one last time. But I was glad I was dead for only a few minutes... Drakken... I saw her, I saw Shego." I saw his eyes widen when I mentioned his dead friends/employees' name. "I was so happy to see her, but I knew that she missed being alive. She freaked when I told her you were working at an University."

"You really talked to her?"

"Yeah, and then I came back to life." I would love to see her again, alive."

"Same here."

We were both sad so to lighten the mood I brough Shannon out to show Drakken. "There is someone I would like you to meet, Drakken, meet Shannon Lynn Possible-Stoppable." Wow good thing her middle name isn't long or that'll be a mouth full (A/N: wow, kinda like my name: Kathryn Elizabeth [i think thats how its spelt] Fay)

Drakken looked at my week and a half old baby girl with 'awww' look on his face.

Ok guys, i hoped you liked it, and still review people! I only got three, but i would love to have more please.

*Evil me* yah, what she said *collapse in a coughing fit*


	21. Thinking A Thought

Mr. Wizard – if he does, i'm sure kim would freak.

CajunBear73 – yuck, dirty diapers XP! But at least Shannon is only just over a week old, can't be _that_ dirty... can it?

Sumer11 – i made a reference the that in this one, it'll make more sence now. And well its still here, if it was gone, i might have updated yesterday, but i think this is why i failed grade 9 english, considering that it was my morning class, when im sick i sleep in, and for grade 9 and 10 i was sick for a year and a half. Not good at all.

Savingkp – ok wrote more, im working/thinking as fast as a sick person can go.

Ok guys still sick here, so i would like more review snot brains, wait thats me, oh well review!

*good me* yeah, i just might be able to turn back with reviews, no questions about it please.

Chapter 20

Thinking A Thought

I left Drakkens house and went home. I know Drakken was my enemy but now hes a friend. But I do say, the look on his face when I showed him Shannon was priceless, but I think it has something to do with the eyes. Shego had green eyes, but yet even though I have the same eyes, ours is different, its like she still holds what was in her eyes before she died. But, I hope that I can take that look away and fill it with love and exitment.

The walk home was long while I was deep in thought.

I wonder how long it would take for the others to find out that my daughter is my dead nemesis, would they freak, cause I know that going out and saying ' Shannon, my daughter, is the reconation of the theif, Shego.' Yep, that'll be really weird. But if she is in there, I hope she recognizes me. I can't wait till Ron gets home, I need to tell him.

When we got home I went straight to making lunch after taking Shannon out of the stroller. This was my life now, a mother, a wife, and a friend. I can't risk my life all the time now that I have Shannon, I can't leave her, I love her, doy. But I will have to go to work, in a year from now. Work is going to be the hardest, hours are strange, the hours Ron works now are barley close to what we use to work. Betty let us stay home till we're called out, that means we would need a baby-sitter at any time of the day. Day-Care wont work. This is going to be hard. Why did I want a kid again?

_You didn't, you just grew attached to it before you told you husband._

Oh, right. Why do expecting mothers that don't really want kids, grow so attach to their unborn child even if they are only a month pregnant? It must be those damn hormones, stupid hormones.

But it's a good thing that I grew attached to her, she is just beautiful.

I wonder... if Shannon is Shegos recarnation, then would she be able to wield Shegos plasma powers? It would be cool, but I don't know if it'll hurt her. Man, the things I have to do for family.

Ok, ok, i know short, but oh well i have to go to school and do work so i can pass, though im on the computer like for over 2 hours, i know, awesome. Ok yeah and so im also working on my other two storys. But since the new season are coming out this week i really want to see them. And for thoughs who watch house, since when did the rating change? They were praticlly half naked through the whole episode.

And NCIS was awesome, my dad forgot who Eli David was, i had to tell him that is was Zivas father, Eli (ee-li) David (dav-eed). Wow he needs to remember that her called vance earlier. Ok and so enough of my blabbering, now review, or ill give you my cold, and YOU try and stay awake during literacy when your laying in a big comfty chair at the back of the class room.


	22. Homecoming Joy

Sumer11 – ok, i wont ask... i this might be a little short as well, sorry

Mr. Wizard – i'm confused but happy with that, i like, 'take a back seat to those big eyes and little noses'? are you talking about Shannon, im confused, sorry i get so confused so easily. And thanks.

Savingkp – well, it would be cool, it just might be the greatest idea yet... hehe, who knows what im planning! Only you maybe.

*evil me* ok my pets, i got the next one up for yah

*good me* yep and during that time, i have found a spell to turn me back!

*evil me* no you don't!

*good me* oh yes i do! I love rabbits, but being one is hard! *changes back into a person*

*evil me* damit

*good me* enjoy

Oh and one thing, that toy rabbit that i had Ron give Shannon for when she was born, it is something from my past, I got a little stuffed/beaded rabbit from my daddy when i first came home from the hostpidle and his name is cleo, i soon had a real bunny named cleo. And so my real bunny died when i was 6 and now im 16, i still have my toy rabbit, but my siblings got to it and it now have 1 ear, and after my dog got to it, he nnow has no nose and eyes.

Yeah so i wanted to put a peice of me into this story.

Chapter 21

Homecoming Joy

Today was the day, he is finally coming home.

I had Shannon all strapped into the car and was getting into the car. It didn't take long to get to the hostpidle, only 10 minutes. I was so happy I could barely sit still. I told my mom that I'd meet her in Rons room, that way she could check on everything that way I should be able to take Ron straight home. I also need to ask my mom if its common for newborns to have nightmares.

I came up to the room, and the first thing i did when i got there was give Ron a big hug and kiss, which got a giggle from my mom, who knew how much I missed my husband.

"Ron, I missed you _sooooooo_ much!" I told Ron not letting him out of my grasp.

"Uh, Kim, if you don't let me go, i might have to stay." He gasped in my killer grip.

"_Sorry_, but I missed you! I went to go visit Drakken the other day cause I was _so_ bored."

"Ok, I understand your pain now. I will do my best not to get hurt anymore." He promised putting up three fingures in a scouts honor.

"Yeah right honey." I smirked, now having my arms wrapped around his neck.

"So how was your week with Shannon?" he asked.

"Pretty good, except that she has been having nightmares."

My mom looked up at my and said, "She shouldn't be having nightmares, shes only two weeks old."

"I know mom, but the first night she woke up crying and wouldn't stop, she did seem scared. The next night she was good, but the next night she had another, and the night after that as well, but since then shes been quite. But every night she woke up I took her to bed with me." I told her, I was truely worried for her. But I was mostly on the road of thinking that her nightmares hard to do with Shego, it reminded me of my dream the other night...

_Kim was in mid battle with Shego when the villanness stopped. She didn't know why she stopped, confusing her she stopped as well. Kim knew there was something wrong with her secret friend. Shego walked up to her and wrapped her arms around the red-heads neck, not wanting to let go._

_Something strange was happening to Shego, she knew it, she could feel it._

_Shego was starting to get smaller, but never let go of Kims neck, she soon had to hold Shego up and hold her up. Kim never took her eyes off of the girl, she was soon looking like she was a four year old girl that had dark red hair and those unforgettable green eyes._

_She was holding what it looked like an older version of Shannon, but this was Shego._

'_Shego, what's going on?'_

'_Nothing.'_

_Her voice sounded childish, well like she was the age she looked._

'_How is this nothing?'_

_Strangely enough Kim's voice stayed calm._

'_The is just what we both want to happen, for me to be alive.'_

'_But how Shego, I watched you die, I killed you.'_

'_But you regretted it mommy'_

At that point I woke, I didn't want to but what she had said shocked me so much.

I let go of Ron and I walked over to Shannons stroller and pulled her out. Shannon instantly clung to me and just used her eyes to look around the room.

"Ron, are we able to go home now, I would like to put Shannon down for her nap soon." I told him.

We both looked over at my mom and she nods, I smile and Ron got up and went to run out of the room. I was so happy and kissed my mom on the cheek, placed Shannon back into the stroller and walked out of the room. I was indeed ready for Ron to come home.

Ok i'll stop right there, oh and for any of you people who complain about spelling and have trouble reading it, just for you to know my figure nails are like 5 cm long, i love them but i have problems with hitting two buttons at the same time or something, and i don't type as fast as other people.

*evil me* ok snot noses review

*good me* yeah, or this snot nose *points to evil her* will not let this stories be reviewed till she comes up with a new way to destroy me, it might take a while though, as you know, nothing in that head of hers

*evil me* oh shut up will yeah, or i'll tear off cleos other ear

*good me* GASP! *holds the almost beadless bunny that is like the size of her hand to her chest pertecting it* you wouldn't

*evil me* oh I would


	23. Home Sweet Truth

Savingkp - sorry I forgot about Rufus, so I put him in this one, and I WROTE MORE!  
- ahh, thanks.  
Sumer11 - not my friend, but I LOVE mine, I know have Cleo on a shelf above my bed. At least yours is in better shape then mine... stupid sibbling decided to play tug-of-war.  
CajunBear73 - yep, and its all up to me... I'm still not sure if I want Shannon to get use to him just yet.  
Ok guys its been a while since I updated, and so now im at school typing this up for you guys, I hope your not mad, but I got side tracked. Like other stories that are being updated. Yah and also I've been dealing with this cold that is turing out like the one I had during grade 9 and 10, which is making me sleep... A LOT! I figured out that that is why I failed grade 9 english (the sickness was having me sleep in and was late for school almost everyday!)

Chapter 22

Home Sweet Truth

Shannon watched the naked mole rat run into the house. For some reason, this hairless creature was interesting to her. Though she was only living in this house for a week, she had come to know the house really good. Like when she is in her room, when her mother comes to take her some place else, she knows when she is going to her mothers room, or the bathroom for those baths, or the kitchen for her mothers food, hates that she can't have any... she does try... all the time. She also knew that when she goes into the door the living room was down the hall to the left. She knew most people took a child's age for granted, Shannon is only two weeks old and she knew most of the places she's allowed into, yet people like _Monique and Bonnie_ acts like she was just born that morning. _Crazy people needs a brain.  
_At the moment she was in her mothers arms, trying to get the mole rats attention, in the living room. She was startled when she was suddenly in mid-air.  
"Hey there sweetheart," she heard her father say, "How has your time with Mommy?"  
"Ron, what are you doing?" My mother asked the man that now has me in his arms.  
"Just talking to her."  
"Oh, ok, well since you've been in the hostpidle with the peace and quite and all day sleep, you are going to be having fun for a while." She told him when she turned around to the kitchen.  
"Ok KP, and as you know Betty has given me a week off so I could fully recover." He said.  
Shannon could feel then vibration from his voice as she rested her head on his chest, oddly comforting her.  
Shannon felt the masculine hand on her back move up and down warming her up, having her drift into a deep slumber.

I walked back into the living room where I saw Ron sitting on the couch with our daughter in his arms now sleeping. I hand him the plat which had a sandwich on it and a few cheese-sticks to Rufus, I sat down beside my husband and took a bite out of my turkey, leduss, cheese, and mayo sandwich. "There is something different about Shannon that I have noticed this past week." I told him.  
"Yah, like what?" He asked with his mouth full food.  
"The nightmares, they aren't been... having dreams... that are memories." I explains to him.  
"Memories? Who's memories?" He asks me.  
This was so hard for me explain to him. How could anyone explain that there first child is a recarnation of some one who faught and taunted you on a weekly bases? Its rough if your the father, most mothers would execpt their child, like me, even if they were deaf or blind. Though Shannon being Shego I except completely, I'm still questioning Rons actions. Now was the time to tell him. "Ron, honey, remember my dreams and visions." He nods. "Well, my dreams are somehow connected to Shannon... and when ever I dreamnt of that night when... she died," Ron knows when I say 'she' when not mentioning someone durectly, I'm talking about Shego. "Thats the nights Shannon wakes up crying. Its sad that she's dreamng of such things. Ron... Shannon... she's, well, Shego..."  
ok pleople i'm stopping there, and if i have any spelling mistakes its because i finished this chapter in an email on my dsi. and poeple REVIEW! its after midnight guys and i don't feel like doing much, coming i can be lazy... its my dog birthday! i forgot to say happy 7th birthday before the lazy butt fell asleep. ok and so this is a reminder to my self. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MISSY!"  
*evil me* yah, happy birthday dog, you know your stupid when you answer to 'stupid'  
*good me* this is totally true! though she is MY dog, i got her january 31 2004, 3 months before my birthday, well 2 months and 2 days  
*evil me* yah, yah, birthday presant of 2004, woo-who, extra who, happy  
*good me* oh shut-up  
review poeple!


	24. Say Ok

ok, i know its been na while, but there is no ninternet at ny grandparents house so i hade some time after dinner.

*evil me* ZZZzzzzzzzzzz

*good me* *whispers* Shhh, you don't want to wake her

Savingkp - i really hope you like Rons reaction, if not, there is an explaination at the bottom

Sumer11 - well... not what you hope, but like i said to savingkp, explaination is at the bottom

CajunBear73 - "power of ronshine?" ok... well this ronshine is striking his daughter. like i said to sumer11 and savingkp, explaination is at the bottom if you don`t like it, i hope you do, takes some pressure off of me

Mr. Wizard - um... yeah, well its after 11 so i`m tired, but i think i understand what you just said. ok, so i made ron handle this... well you just have to see. but you are right, ron is unperdickable and it is quite odd of an adukt soul being in a babys body, but i just thought of it and it seemed like a good story to just write on fanfiction and i`m just coming up with it as i type it o my laptop, which i love and i`m going to see if i can take it on the cruse with me so i can update on the ocean waters or on the road from london (my home town) to miami (florida) and not get borned, its that, or i have to write it all down on paper and then type it when i get home, yeah me...

Chapter 23

Say Ok

There are a few things I love about Ronald Stoppable, and this is being one of those times. Ron hadn`t freaked when I told him that his daughter is Shego, he just sat there and and said 'Ok' and went to take Shannon to her crib to finish sleeping. Now, I was waiting for him to come back down to see if there was anything else he had to say about this topic.

It didn't take long, five minutes, for Ron to be back down from our daughters room.

"Kim, how can Shannon be Shego?" He asked surprisenly calm.

"I don't know honey, when I had... died... she came to me and said that she'd see me soon, and I was not to die." I took a pause letting my voice sink into his thoughts. "Ron, the look in her eyes, its Shego, I can tell. And those visons and deams, they were from Shannon, it started when I got pragnant with her." I explained to him.

"But... how? How can you have someone that has been dead for nine years be reborn and not even knowing it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe it was because she was just hanging around and then was just picked to be living another life..."

"And was chosen to be their arch-nemeniss' child, god must be loving her." Ron joked finishing for me.

"I'm taking a guess your ok with the fact that Shego is _your_ daughter." I told him with a smile plastered on my face.

"Yeah, but if she shoots me with any green plasma, she's being put in the corner." Ron said seriously. I just laughed at him before I gave him a long sweet kiss on the lips.

"Now Ronnie, who knows if she'll have the plasma, but I know one thing. Shannon will only remember things from her past life, in her dreams. We wont let _our_ baby girl be a criminal like Shego was." I told him looking straight into his eyes with my arms around wrapped around his neck. "She's going to be like us, no stealling, no lying, no killing." I finished giving him pecks on the lips at even pause.

"If you keep doing that we just end up with another child." Ron said smiling down at me, curse his damn hight.

"I think one is enough for now, I really don't think Shannon would like to have siblings, at least not yet, give her a few years." I told him, hopefully giving him the silent message of 'She had four brothers, two were twins, and I had twin brothers too.'

I'm not sure if he got what I just said to him, but he understood. So we ended up on the couch, in a full make-out sention, it lasted for a long time... that was till we heard Shannon crying.

I got up off my husbands body and went upstairs to get my hungry baby. I knew she was hungry just because she hadn't eaten for a few hours. I took off my bra and unbotton my botton down shirt, then sat down in the rocking chair that was bedside her crib, then held my daughter up for her feeding. _I hope that this Shego is just as sweet, and probably as much as a trouble maker, as I was._ I thought looking down at my sweet baby girl, loving every detail of her little face.

ok peeps, i'm stopping there, and i hope you all liked rons reaction, i was thinking of him over reacting, but i just ate my second thanksgiving dinner and i am FULL so i wasn't in the mood to do a big secne and so i hoped you liked it.

*evil me* ugh! i ate too much turkey!

*good me* _you_ ate too much turkey? i was still full from yesterdays turkey, _and_ applesause, mmm, apple sause

*evil me* but we had to share with _Mike_, he was eating all my turkey, and I WANTED MORE WINE!

*good me* wow kati, hes our little sisters boyfriend... who was getting made because we were eating the cookies

*evil me* i'm just happy that i got more wine today and aunt jody and great grandma was just watching me. im just happy that i have no headache this time

*good me* oh stop your wining!

ok you lot, review please it might just get me to update sooner... after i update on motherly love


	25. Tired?

sumer11 - thanks. and for the reason i didn't have him freak was, well it said it at the end of the last chapter. i ate too much turkey. its good that you see kim and ron being good parents to shannon, if they weren't that might mean i'm not going to be a good parent, i'm only 16, i do want to know, but i don't if i'm bad just in writing it.

CajunBear73 - thanks. i myself have younger twins (damn tweebs) one boy, one girl. they are such a pain! my mom got pragnant with them when i was six months old, and i was still nursing! i know these sibling who are not twins but they were alway in the same grade. they were just born really close together, though i don't know who's older.

Mr. Wizard - I like sweet and funny, i try my best at it.

savingkp - well i hoped you did.

*good me* ah, so many review, don't you just love it?

*evil me* at least its better than the motherly love story reviews!

*good me* i know! i get an 'I hate you' from one just because what we did to raven, it wasn't even my idea

*evil me* no it was mine, and it helps with the story!

*good me* well who cares about that story right now, we need to work on the one!

enjoy!

Chapter 24

Tired?

This was the most funniest sence I had ever seen!

I had only gone out with Monique for an hour and left Ron and Rufus alone with Shannon, who by the way, was sleeping on the floor with a bunch of pillows around her. Ron was asleep on the couch, well... not really. His head was on the floor, face down, drooling, with his feet in the air. _If looking after his baby sister was trouble, looking after his two week old daughter would be a piece of cake, I guess I thought wrong._ Rufus on the other hand, he was - I just relized - stuck between Cleo and Shannon, suffecating in his sleep due to Shannon`s death grip.

I had just went to lunch at a resturant with Monique, I defanly didn`t want to have anything too unheathly, I was breastfeeding.

I rolled my eyes at my husbands weirdness and walked over to his sleeping form. I place my one hand on his shoulder and shook it.

"Five more minutes." He mumbled surprisenlly understandable.

"Ron, I'm home."

"Tat gweat... m'agh'nert... nannon tired." I shook my head at my husbands now baby sleepy talk.

"It looks like Shannon isn't the only one thats tired."

"Rufus tired too."

_How the hell is he answering me when he's sleeping... is he even asleep._ A loud snore answered my question. _ Yep, he's asleep. Unless he can read my mind and just did that so he would think that I think that he's alseep so he's really awake! O.o... I think I'm turning into Ron... Ok back to what I was saying. _"Ron, are you sleeping?"

Snore.

"Are you hungry?"

Snort.

"Ok, I guess not"

I give up on Ron and over to Rufus.

"Rufus." I whisper. Unlike Sleepy-head over on the couch, Rufus woke up. "Hey, how was your day?"

"Tyring." He squeaked.

"Thats... good. Hey do you need so help?" I asked. Rufus gave me the funniest serious face _ever_, but he didn't like he at all when I started laughing. So not taking any notice on his expretion, I lifted up Shannons arm that trapped Rufus and got him free, intantly Shannon pulled Cleo fully into her side. "Rufus, can you do me a big favor?"

"Uhuh uhuh." He nodded.

"Go find Rons secret candy stash and bring a chocoalate bar to me please." I asked, and without a word, Rufus was hopping along the floor to who knows where in the house. I waited for five minutes and then Rufus shows up holding a Oh Henry chocoalate bar. I pick up the half foot long snack and walk bacl over to Ron and I put it close to his nose.

Not even a flinch.

So I unwrap it a bit and put it back by his nose.

Still nothing.

Not even after ten minutes of this. I soon gave up and split the bar between me and Rufus. Thats when I got another idea. I whisper my plan to Rufus. After I finished my half I took Shannon up to her crib to finish her nap. Before I went back down stairs, I went to Rons toy stash and pulled out a very spiecal object, then I quietly ran down stairs. When I got there Rufus had a paw size light brown seed in his paw and I picked it up.

I placed to cernal in the sling shop and took aim to Rons ass and fired. This giving the reaction that I was dying for. Ron yelped and jumped into the air holding his now hurting butt and I dropped the sling shot into Rufus' waiting paws who was going to take it back upstairs and go back to sleep with Shannon, hopefully not getting killed at the same time.

"Ronnie! Are you ok?" I asked.

"What happened!"

"I don't know, I just came back down from placing Shannon in her crib." Ok, that was only a half lying. I gave him a big kiss on the lips, hoping it helped with the pain, cause there is _**NO**_ way I'm kissing his butt, I may have seen him naked, but that'll just scar me for a while. So changing the subject now. "So, how was your day?"

ok guys, i'm stopping it right there. i hoped to liked it.

*evil me* did you see what i did you ron!

*good me* yes we all saw that! no will you stop hurting ron! your the one who put him in the hospital in the first place!

*evil me* guinus? is it not? i can't wait for my next diabolical plan to contruct

*good me* you have been hanging around drakken and slade, haven't you?

*evil me* maybe a little

*good me* what are we going to do with you?

REVIEW PEOPLE, PLZ!


	26. Missing

**WARNING** - this note is filled with major Ritsu (Fruits Basket) moment:

*good me* I AM SOOOOO SORRRRRRYYYYYY! I KNOW YOU ALL WANT ME TO UPDATE SOON BUT PLZ, I HAVE MY REASONS! THERE IS THIS ONE STORY CALLED H J POTTER, AND IT IS REALLY GOOD AND, AND IT WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! IT TOOK ME OVER A WEEK TO FINISH IT! BUT PLZ UNDERSTAND! I WILL WRITE THIS NOW! NOW! NOW! NOW! BUT PLEASE, DON'T HATE ME! *grabs you all by the collor of your shirts and shakes into forgiveness*

*evil me* ok, thats enough

*good me* PLEASE, I WONT DO IT EVER AGAIN! IT WASN'T EVEN MY FAULT, IT WAS HERS! DON'T TRUST THE EVIL! DON'T TRUST CHO...

*evil me* ok thats it! *pulls good me off of you poor people and gags her and ties her up in a cornor* oh, and it was me not to trust, Cho is just the story that i was reading, stupid Cho, i just want to strangle her and feed her to the dementors... evil miget... oops, wrong topic.

now, its my turn to answer your reviews

sumer11 - i knew you guys would love the prank. i'm an awesome prankster, i think, but my friends do fear me.

Mr. Wizard - oh, i can't wait til shego gets older, and i dont want to skip ahead to far, i want to guys to enjoy shannons life, even though some parts aren't so fun... like this one...

CajunBear73 - yep, mommy is always evil, maybe shego had gotten to her...?

savingkp - of cource, i had to have ron sleeping, but to make it funny i had to find some weird way for it to happen, oh, and hopefully you remember where i got the sling shot idea... *grins evilly* btw thing is evil me, good me is gaged in the back

Chapter 25

Missing

"ARE YOU SURE SHE'S NOT HUNGRY!" Ron yelled over the crying and wailing of Shannon.

"I'M SURE RON, I FED HER AN HOUR AGO!" I shouted back at him.

If you all are wondering 'what is going on in that house?' it's simple. I went to go and put Shannon down for her nap, and not even five mintues later, I have to go back up because she in crying her little head off, I even bet it was only a minute. So for the last 30 minutes Shannon's been crying and I'm doing her best to rock her to sleep... not helping.

"RON, MAYBE SOMETHING IS MISSING FROM HER CRIB, SHE DOESN'T HAVE GAS, DIRTY DIAPER, OR IS HUNGRY!" I yelled back to him. Instantly Ron ran upstairs and came running back down five minutes later, five slow minutes. I swear, I was going deaf because of her.

"HER STUFFED BUNNY IS MISSING!" My husband yelled over the infant's crying.

"WHERE COULD IT BE?" I shouted still rocking Shannon in my arm. I could feel her tears and drool leaking through my shirt.

"RUFUS! HELP!"

The naked mole rat walked into the room, with yet again, a cute annoyed face with his paws covering his ears.

"RUFUS, DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHANNON'S BUNNY IS?" We asked at the same time.

Rufus, for who knows what reason, ran off. I couldn't take the screaming any more, handed Shannon to Ron, who gave a wine in dissaproval. I ran upstairs to find the bunny. I found her pacafire, but we gave up on that twenty minutes ago. I searched and searched, and still nothing.

I ran to the kitchen to see if it was there... and again, nothing. I began thinking, then I remembered. Shannon had a nightmare again, and so I brought her to bed with us. _How dumb am I?... Don't answer that._

I ran upstairs and into my room, and I saw it. Right there on my pillow was her stuffed bunny. The little light brown stuffed bunny.

I picked it up and I took it down stairs to where Ron was being torchered by his daughters screams. I took Shannon from him, and i showed her her beany baby. It was like magic, Shannon stopped crying and took the bunny. Asleep in seconds.

I turned to Ron and saw that Ron was asleep with Rufus on the couch.

I shook my head and decided that I needed sleep as well. I walked upstairs and into my room, I sat on the bed and layed down wiith _my_ princess beside me.

"Sleep tight Princess, you have a long life ahead of you." I told my baby before falling asleep myself.

ok peeps, i hoped you liked that. gave me a headache just by writing it. OW!

*good me* uuhhh ehhhh! ehhh eeeeeeehhh!

*evil me* oh shut up!

*good me* eh uh oh, eh eh oh

*evil me* what the bloddy hell are you saying? are you mad... O.o HELP! i've been reading too many Harry Potter storys, but what can i say, the 3rd moive is my favourite, harry/hermione pairings are my favourite. DIE KRUM!

REVIEW! or i'll have a dementor kiss you! not professtor dementor, no thats just sick and WRONG! *gags on the thought*


	27. Trick or Treat

CajunBear73 - lol. I like to have people learn about the characters, mostly about Shannon cause shes a new but old character. plus you don't know that much about shego anyways. except money, i have no idea what would keep shego happy, so i put in cleo.

sumer11 - i have no idea if i was like that, but bradley, this little kid who is prataclly family was mistaken as my son TWICE! ok, we have the same colour of hair and eyes! that is it, but we also have pinchable cheeks, trus me mty friend does it to me all the time. but bradley has this little care bear named baby, and he just loves it. from what i know, takes it to bed every night. my friend don't fear me at just halloween, they just fear me, i tend to have an aggressive personallity. my one friend flinches when i pat her on the head. my other friend and her both have scars becuase of my nails. and my one friend had 9 cats that didn't even give her that many scars. my one guy friend is scared of me. and this other annoying friend of mine got on my nerves, then i went on a computer that was acting so slow and stupid i was yelling at it. never get on my nurves, the irish in me is not a good girl at all. that is evil me bye the way.

dr-fanmai-lover () - umm, what was that? i need translation to (bervo kp killed-shego at the end now mabey-kp can save booine-forn-being-asubed-looine&cooine one daerme) ... help? sorry, me and my friend can't understand this...

*evil me* um... i don't get that last review, you?

*good me* no, hopefully they will give it to us.

*evil me* I'M GOING AS THE GRUDGE!

*good me* you don't need to yell it, i'm right here! and your only there to yell at jj to stut up, i'm going there to say thank you to all the nice people

*yah, well i get the candy, and do you know how many times i told jj to shut up or to put on his glasses?

*good me* a lot?

*evil me* YES! i love it! but also i had to give some of my candy to dad

*good me* its the rule, and plus we're 16. he only got 2 kitkats, some other thing and the reeses pieces m&ms, mom got the gross coffee crisps

*Evil me* i know, they taste like coffee, i hate coffee. and if dad took my big kit kat, i would have killed him

Chapter 26

Trick or Treat

Its Halloween night here in Middleton.

And this year (again) my parents are doing the haunted house. So all of us are helping out with the decarations, its going to be great. Tim and Jim are using one of there new inventions that they have been planning ever since we did it that one year during high school, this year they are werewolves. My dad helped them with it, expecally with all the research they had to do, the fur is really part of them, till they take a shower, they had been testing it on naked animals; you should have seen Rufus' face! He ran out of there as is he heard that there was no more cheese. My dad this year is Frankenstain, and my mom is Mrs. Frankenstain (the wife), Drakken is Mr. Hyde, Monique is a Velma, Bonnie is Daphine, Josh is Fred, Ron is Shaggy, and Hana is Scooby. I'm not quite sure why, but I think they had this all planned. I made sure that I dressed in front of Shannon, becuase I'm a demon and didn't want to scare her; Shannon is also dressed as a demon, she loved pulling her and my tail. Rufus is a vampire. And Bonnies kids asked their dad to take them trick or treating instead and to come back to help when their candy bags were full.

This year was going to go great. I just might need to remind Ron that Shannon is too younge to have candy.

I was walking around the house right now with Shannon on my side making sure that none of the guest are doing anything they're not suppose to do. I was going down the line of about twenty people when an elderly women stopped me, she was there with her grandchildren.

"My my, what a cute little demon you have there." She said smiling at me. "May I ask how old your baby is?"

"Not at all, Shannon here is only six weeks old." I told her. "She's a very good baby, but I think we picked a good costume for her, expectally for when her beany baby is missing." I said remembering the insadent that only happened two weeks before.

"Well, from what I see now, she is more like an angel."

"Thank you."

The two grandchildren of the elderly women, Emma and Jake, were cooing and making funny faces at Shannon making her giggle and sqweal in laughter at them, cetching everyones attention.

"Well, I better go, I need to see how the Mystery Gang are doing." I said, after letting a few people say bye to me and Shannon, the said my good-byes and walked to the front of the line.

"I see that people have taken an interest in our little demon." My mom said to me taking Shannon out of my arms to give a few minutes of full attention.

"Yep. So, where is the gang?"

"Ah, they decided that they are going to be doing a little skit of their own and giving some guest entertanment." My mom said handing Shannon back to me.

I waited at the entrance with my mom having people wave at Shannon, till I saw Shaggy come out with Scooby walking on all fours.

"Zokes! Its a demon!"

"Where?"

I watched Scooby jump into Shaggy's arms wondering where this demon was.

"You two are very good actors, maybe you should try it sometime."

"Uh, been there, done that KP." Ron tells me after putting his ten year old sister down.

"So, how was the Mystery solved this time?"

"Eh, same old same old. The cranky old guy behind the barn was using his sons old projector making the ghosts appear.

"Well, since you have one case solved, you can deal with this one." I told him handing Shannon over.

"Oh man, Scooby, I think we are going to need some heavy duty supplys for this case." Ron said using his best Shaggy voice, which is very good, even for him.

"Rah, revy ruvy." Hana said, walking beside Ron as they both left.

I shook my head in dispair at the two nimb-rods and went back to watching the entrance.

ok peeps, i'm stopping there. i just had to put this one up cause its halloween and i went as the grudge. i have tha hair for it, i just needed to dye it black. you wouldn't believe how dirty the water was when i took a shower to get it out.

*good me* thats all for us folks, well at least untill we get another chapter up

*evil me* what do you mean thats all? i still haven't done anything bad yet

*good me* you did remember?

*evil me* did what?

*good me* ron had to change the diaper

*evil me* oh, well, thats not good enough! read this...

I watched Ron, Shannon, and Hana go to the car. I heard a scream, sounded almost like Rons girly scream, but it was older. Thats when I remembered it was Drakken. I ran over to where I heard the scream and saw both Jim and Tim at the bottom the tree looking up it.

"Come on, don't be afraid!" Jim called up, or was it Tim?

"No way." Came the voice from above.

"Drakken, if Shego saw this, she'd be making fun of you for the rest of your life." I told him.

"I'll come down, as long as they stop jumping out of no where."

"Boys, do you promise to stop?" I ask the tweebs.

"But then its no fun." They said in union.

"Go scare Shaggy and Scooby, they would give ya a show."

"Fine." They said then walked off.

"Thanks Kim." Said Drakken as he climbed down the tree, at least he doesn't get stuk anymore.

"No big."

I left him alone and not even five minutes later... I heard Drakken's screams.

*evil me* now that is evil

*good me* you are hopeless

*evil me* thank you

REVIEW PEOPLE, I LOVE THEM!


	28. Meeting

sumer11 - yeah irish people! yeah, i thought that they should match cause they are mother and daughter, i think those are the best costumes there are, it makes it a whole lot cuter. oh really, the pantry? i don't remember what i did, but my two friends they are a pain in the ass, both of them, but i insult them all day at school, thats just me, i shout at them. on thursday after school, my sister asked me to get a book for her to get her homework done (yuck) and so i told jj that 'i had to get a book for sam,' that idiot asked where was she. see he thought that it was my friend sam, not my sister, and just out of no where i yelled at him that i was talking about my sister, then i stalked over to get the book, the librarian and a teacher thought that something was wrong with me. i'm naturelly aggreaive.

CajunBear73 - yep a very fun halloween.

*evil me* i seriously got only 2 reveiws, ok thats it, I'M KILLING YOU ALL!

*good me* that wont help, then we wont get anymore reviews

*evil me* you are SO lucky that i take my anger out on jj and cole then have us locked in our room when we get home

*good me* yah, i don't watch tv anymmmore becuase of YOU!

*evil me* not my fault!

*good me* uhuh!

*evil me* _whoa we're halfway there, whoa livin on a preyer_

*good me* i give up on you, aand stop singing bon jovi!

enjoy, oh and i DO NOT own 'Living on a Preyer' Bon Jovi does

Chapter 27

Meeting

I know what your all wondering: Where is Wade?

Well, let me answer that for you. At the beginning of the summer, Wade and his parents went to Africa as a business trip. Wade was not allowd to take any of his tech with him, and this was the day he was coming back, he was finally going to meet Shannon Lynn Possible-Stoppible.

It was not even a whole day since halloween was over, and you probably guested it, Ron, Hana, and Rufus had finished all the candy. And I'm here listening to them compalin about upset stomachs, _it their own fault._ Shannon was in my arm cooing and playing with my hair not paying anymore attenion to the wining, she had gotten over it a half an hour ago. For a six week old premature baby, Shannon was very smart. I heard another moan coming from Rons lips when a ver load rumble came from his stomach, me not wanting to be there at the moment looked at the clock; 5:18 pm _Wade should be home by now._ I got up and went to my room (which Ron isn't allowd in until he and his upset stomach at done complaining and being sick) and sat down on my bed and called Wade on the kimmunicator that I had kept on my nightstand.

_"Whats the sitch Kim?" _I heard Wade joke.

"Hey Wade how was your four month trip the Africa?" I asked the man who still thinks I'm pragnant.

_"It was really good, I have a gift for you all."_

"Really? Thats very sweet of you."

_"So Kim, hows the pragnancy?"_

"It was good."

_"Was? Kim what happened?"_

I went into the _long_ story of how Ron had got into the blast at work, everything to from what was going on down stairs.

_"Wow Kim, I'm gone for four short months and you have had a life adventure without me."_

I knew he was joking, he was with me for a lot of my life adventures, it was just four months that he missed. "Well, how would you like to se my daughter?"

_"Pretty please?"_

I laughtered at the mans childness. "Wade, meet Shannon Lynn Possible-Stoppable, you goddaughter." I had the kimmunicator down showing Shannons small face to Wade. Ron and I had agreed on Shannons godparents for her the day she was born, before that we had had ideas, but after everything they had done for us, we had decided. Wade was there when I needed his help to save the world, so we decided as him as her godfather, 'cause we know that if anything would happen to us, Wade would have the worlds technolagy to pertect her. Shannons godmother is Monique, mostly because she was there when I was giving birth to her. But also because she's my best girlfriend. She, Tara, Bonnie, and I sat down and talked this over, they all agreed that for the godmother Monique was the best chose. I love my friends.

When my talk with Wade was finished, I breastfed Shannon then changed her diaper before heading downstairs to start dinner for Ron, Hana, and myself, tonight we're having ham and scalap potatos.

ok guys i hoped you liked it, i got the stomach ache from a reviewer, thanks CajunBear73!

*evil me* _we gotta hold on to what we got_

*good me* hello? we're done here!

*evil me* *doesn't listen*

*good me* just go and please review, i think she'll stop singing my then...


	29. Dinner and a Movie

ok guys, sorry my internet was broken so i was going to post this earllier last week, but there was also this really great story that i was reading, now i just have to wait for it to update, oh and here are the reviews:

sumer11 - yeah, i'm on my dads side, irish and british, i'm not sure what my mom is. bon jovi is awesome! my favourite songs are you give love a bad name, living on a prayer, and (i forgot the last one) I'm still thinking about when they should be told, and reactions, it might take a while.

CajunBear73 - oh, i ment you gave me the idea for ron and hana to have belly aches from the candy, i just added rufus, plus i still have some of my candy, i still have candy from last christmas. and again, who knows about 'The Telling' as i'm probably going to be calling it from know on.

Mr. Wizard - Dteachs? Maybe i should have a small problem...

*good me* why did you say that!

*evil me* becuase i think its time for more problems with the kid!

*good me* what! nightmares aren't enough for you?

*evil me* no!

*good me* but she is a baby!

*evil me* so! babiies are a pain in the ass, but there cuteness keeps parents from killing them!

*good me* if you harm a hair on that babies head... i'll... i'll UUURRRRGGGGG! *ties evil me up to a randomally appearing post*

Chapter 28

Dinner and a Movie

Bouno Nacho, heart attack central.

Yes, we are at Bouno Nacho, Ron said that we had to go out for dinner, and the place he wanted to go was this place, just the name of this fast food restrant gives me the memories of Shego. But now Shannon is here with Rufus, Ron, and I, we should be good.

I no longer needed to look at the menu, I shouldn't even eat half this junk becuase of Shannon, whoo who, extra who. As always I oder a salad and a soft drink.

"Naco Ned, and Grande Size me, and a few beritos on the side for Rufus." Ron said streching his arms out showing the manager what he ment be 'Grande Size' though we knew Ned for years, he knew what Ron ment, Ron was just being _silly_.

"On it Ron, and if you want I could give your baby a stuffed Taco." Ned said to his favourite cotumer.

"Sure, why not Ned."

It wasn't long before my husband was walking over to me with the tray of our food. When he sent it down, thats when I noticed the toy.

"Ron, what is this?" I ask.

"Oh, Ned said that Shannon could have the stuffed Taco, you know, that way she's busuiss when we eat."

It made sence, too much sence... _Who is this and what have they done with my husband._ Kidding. Ron isn't stupid, at least not that stupid.

I took my salad off the tray and added the dressings and assesories. Thats when I noticed a pair of eyes staring at me, it was kinda scary, so I gave the owner of the eyes that stuffed Taco and she put it right in her mouth. I heard Ron and Rufus chuckling when they say my little girl already knowing what to do when it came to Mexicain food: Shove it in your mouth and eat. Shannon was truly Rons daughter, even if you can tell just by the eating habits. Trust me, when I breastfeed Shannon every day she makes a mess, if not on her face, on her cloths, and I have no idea how my milk gets on my cloths! I'm topless when I feed her! She is an evil guienus, I swear! Met Drakken only a few times in this life and he has already coruped her tiny mind, that or Shego is getting out. I never took Shego as a messy eater, but I've been wrong before.

I took a bite out of my salad and placed it in my mouth, Ron stuffed a burito in his mouth.

It didn't take long for Ron to finish, he is a pig. A few minutes later I finished and took Shannons stuffed taco out of her mouth and replaced it with her pacifier. Shannon, being the good baby she is, didn't mind. I took her out of the baby seat that she was in and placed her on my hip. "Ron, honey, want to call Monique and see if she'll babysit so we can go to the movies?"

"Sure thing KP."

I took out my Kimmunicator and called my best friend.

_Hey Kim, what's the sitch?_

Does everyone say that to me now?

"Hey Monique, do you mind babysitting tonight, Ron and I want to go to the movies?" I asked her.

_Well..._

Oh no, not the 'Well...' thats not good. Ok, desspret times call for despret measures. The Puppy Dog Pout.

"Pwaese Mo." I ask, since she has a Kimmunicator too, she can see me, and shes crashing.

_Oh, fine! But you better bring me back some popcorn._

"Deal, we'll be over in twenty." I turned off my Kimmunicator and walked over to Ron who was putting the garbage away. "Ron, Moniques in, we just got to bring her some popcorn."

"Ok, lets go."

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Thanks Monique, what would we do without you?"

"Your daughter would be godmotherless." Monique joked. "But, what can I say, she is just so cute to not to say no to." I raised my eyebrow at her. "Don't you give me that look girl." I just gave an innecent smile and handed Shannons supply bag over.

"Ok, so how about tomorrow you come over for lunch, that way you can bring Shannon and we can sleep in, oh, and there are about five bottles of mothers milk in there, put them in the fridge, oh and heat them up in the microwave for about 25 seconds and if she has any nightmares, you have to have her sleep with you, or else she wont go back to sleep, and-"

"Kim, I know its your first time having her away for the whole night, my aunt was like that to her my cousin. Don't worry, I'll call if I have any questions, if your still in the movie theatre, I'll call your mom."

"Ok, thanks Monique. See ya later, bye Shannon."

I left, or more like Ron dragged me - I kept looking back at Monique and Shannon - this was going to be hard.

ok, stopping there, i hope you saw the pertectiveness there, if you didn't your an idiot!

*good me* they aren't idiots! you are

*evil me* if i'm an idiot, that makes you one too!

*good me* hello! its becuase of me that we passed careers and have 70's in the rest of our classes!

*evil me* and its becuase of me that when ever i pat sam on the head, she FLINCHES!

*good me* thats not a good thing

*evil me* wheatever, AND ALL YOU GOOD FOR NOTHIN COMPUTER HOGS-

*good me* like her *whispers pointing at evil me*

*evil me* REVIEW OR THAT BABY GETS IT...

*good me* O.O please review


	30. Brunch Love

Hey everyone, i'm updating now, but the stupid internet is working but not working, it might just be fanfic, if it didn't help my past time i swear i'd kill it...

CajunBear73 - Yep, even though that Shannon is Shego, I still had to put in Ron's DNA becuase there have to be two people to make one whole baby, and well it has to be ron, its not like it can be drakken *shivers at the thought*. but poor kim has to deal with it. maybe i can have ron encourage it for when she gets older... And again poor kim, shes been away from Shannon for a few hours tops, not a whole night, lets see how she handles it...

Mr. Wizard - uh... yep, i know i lot of messy eaters, luckly my dog cleans up there mess. lucky my mom runs a dayvare in our basement, and missy is just up the staors, or else those fish crackers will be everywhere. and this story is just how kim and ron handle living a life with kids (one is Shego's recarnation) and rough times, i could just suddunlly have kim go in a coma because i'm in a bad mood one day. who knows? but yeah, its just keeps going on, the one story that helped me with the chapter ideas is onto like 16something on there story, and ziva is on a navyship in the middle of the ocean and tonys dad came and tony has to take care of there two kids and they want another. so yeah, who knows what i'm going to do?

sumer11 - well the post was right beside good me so evil me was right there. and well, um... i'm up here in canada and we don't have pre-k. we have day-care, juior kindergarden, senior kindergarden then grade one, no pre-k. is it like juior kindergarden and senior kindergarden?

*evil me* why did we have to live here! we don't know that much about the states!

*good me* at least we get free health care, and the states suck, they pay so much for health care even Katy Perry loves our health care!

*evil me* i know! i just love her song Calafornia! but not as much as Nickelback's songs! i love them ALL!

*good me* what side are you on?

*evill me*

_Landlord says I should buy a tent_

_But he can kiss my ass 'cause I paid the rent_

_So I dout, he'll kick me out this afternoon_

*good me* you know we should really start this next chapter

*evil me*

_It's not a human walk, it's the human race_

_If we were living on the edge, taking too much space_

_So I'll doubt I'll figure out just what to do_

_But to kicking around, hanging out this afternoon, oh_

*good me* oh well, good song, good singer, i know the song *joins in*

*both*

_Better hang on if you tagging alonng_

_'Cause we'll be doing the till six in the morning_

_Nothing wronng with going all night long_

_Time to put the brakes on, doesn't matter when you gotta_

_Get up and go out, me and all my friends_

_Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all agaon, yeah_

_Get up and go out, me and all my friends_

_Drink up and fall down, we'll do it all again_

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

_Just sitting around, hanging out this afternoon_

Chapter 29

Brunch Love

It was the next day since I left Shannon with her godmother. I just really wanted to see her, and I bet anything that my breast milk will be almost gone, I really hope she doesn't run out, then she'll be hungry and Monique can't feed her, she's my baby, not hers, mine. _Look at me, I'm getting all worked up becuase I miss my baby girl._ Well I guess thats normal, last night I even woke up at the times that Shannon usually did for when she wanted her feedings. Ron even told me to calm down and go lay down to sleep. The nap didn't go so well that morning, mined you it was only 10 o'clock in the morning. But I did wake up around the time again when Shannon usually needs another feeding. It was almost the longest 20 hours of my life, but I relized one thing... Shannon eats A LOT! By the time 11:30 came around, I was heading downstairs to help Ron with the cooking of brunch, I swear I could hear his eyebrows ding every time he raised them, sooner or later I was going to ding him. But I wont, I still love him and maybe want more kids... maybe...

It was about noon when I heard the door bell from the kitchen. lets say I bolte to the door, it's not like I alomst ran into the wall on my way... umm, back to what I was getting to.

When I got to the door and pulled it open, almost breaking the hinges, I saw Monique holding Shannon on her hip. I smiled at them and engolfed Monique and Shannon into a hug, Monique instanely handed Shannon over to me and she started making happy bubbley noises.

"Thanks for looking after her last night Mon, to tell you the truth, I could barely sleep last night." I told her letting her in. She placed the bag I sent with Shannon down beside the couch.

"Your not the only one, I spent most of the night trying to get her to sleep, maybe she just missed you too. Shannon did finish most of the bottles of milk last night, and no matter what she had her bunny in her hands. She really missed you. But I did learn one thing for sure." Monique told me truely tired.

"And what is that?"

"I'm not ready for kids." She laughed.

I laughed too knowing that having a kid is very exausting, but I'm already use too the weird hours, Shannon just pushes it a little further.

It wasn't long before Ron said that brunch was ready.

We sat down to eat, Shannon sat beside n=me even though she wont eat anything, though Rufus sat down to eat in front of her. During brunch we just chatted about the movie, me, and Shannon, by the end of the conversation both Ron and Monique (and of course Rufus) were convinced that Shannon and I were sonehow connected, and not just as Mother and Daughter. I guess I'm going to have to ask my mom if it happens often.

When brunch was done, I took Shannon out into the living room to feed her (Monique said that she hadn't eaten for a couuple hours), Ron said that he was going to be doing the dishes, what a good husband. Monique, being my best friend and all, didn't mind that I breastfed Shannon right in front of her, she _was _there when I had her and everything, I think she'd seen enough of me to understand that we don't need to hide any secrets.

"Monique, did she dream?" I asked, it was one of the topics that didn't come up yet.

"Most likely, I went to check on her, and she was moving in her sleep, and making her grrgerly noises, it might have been a happy dream? But I'm not sure."

"I had a dream last night. In it I was with her, it was a happy dream, but when I woke up I kept worrying, Ron had to pin me down so I couldn't freak on him because I missed my baby girl." I told her truthfully. Yeah, and the pinnin greally did happen, he was sitting on me to hold me still.

"Maybe you should keep her with you for a little longer, then start to have her be gone for another night, and so on, just so you can be use to it. It's normal Kim, there is no need to worry." She told me, I would have hugged her, but I was laying down.

"Thanks Mon." I said then I looked down at Shannon who I knew was happy to be in my arms again.

ok guys stopping right there, its getting a little harder to come up with ideas and i don't want to steal others ideas and i'm asking my friends, my one friend gave me the idea to go to buneo nacho (i know i spelt that wrong) and like i said before, i have know idea what pre-k is like, we don't have it, at least ontario doesn't so i only kknow from tv, and i don't watch that much tv anymore.

*good me* its true! thats what pvr is for!

*evil me* yep, now what was i doing before

*good me* uh... i don't know

*evil me* oh right, SINGING!

*good me* oh crap

*evil me*

_He drinks, he smokes,  
he'll cuss, he swears he tells bad jokes  
And he ropes, and he rides,  
he lives life fast and loves to fight  
He's a BOOZER,A LOSER  
he calls me up when he's had too much  
He's a schemer, a dreamer_

when I tell him to change his ways,  
but he just turns, to me and says,  
I (I) ain't (ain't) no quitter  
Whooooaahh!

I ain't givin up on him just yet,  
cause I'm as stubborn as a girl can get  
No he won't quit, but you can bet,  
I'm sticking to it I (I) ain't (ain't),  
I ain't no quitter

Well he chews, and he spits,  
well he flirts too much and he loves blonde chicks  
And he struts, and he strolls,  
he looks so cool and yep he knows!  
He's a beauty, a cutie,  
his body rocks and the girls they flock  
He's afflictin', addictin'

I tell him to change his ways,  
but he just turns to me and says,  
I (I) ain't (ain't) no quitter  
Whooooaahh!

No, I ain't givin up on him just yet,  
hmm cause I'm as stubborn as a girl can get  
No he won't quit, but you can bet  
I'm sticking to it I (I) ain't (ain't),  
I ain't no quitter

Wahoo!

(instrumental)

Ooh, his body rocks and the girls they flock,  
he's afflicted, addicted

I tell him to change his ways,  
but he just turns to me and says,  
I (I) ain't (ain't) no quitter  
Whooooaahh!

I aint giving up on him just yet  
Cause I'm as stubborn as a girl can get

No, I ain't givin up on him just yet,  
hmm cause I'm as stubborn as a girl can get

No he won't quit, but you can bet  
sticking to it I (I) ain't (ain't),  
I ain't no quitter

I (I) ain't (ain't),  
I ain't no quitter

I (I) ain't (ain't),  
I ain't no quitter

*good me* ok people i don't own _This Afternoon_ by Nickelback or _I Ain't No Quitter_ by Shania Twain, if I did I don't know what I'll do... own more stuff?

*evil me*

_Everything comes naturally, ba- ba-baby_

*good me* or _Naturally _by Salina Gomas. NOW STOP SINGING!

*evil me* NO!

*good me* um... help? Anyone?


	31. It Starts

hey guys, been a while, well not a whole while, a week maybe. whateber! i'm here and i have a surprise for you! i just can't tell you... its a secret! but you'll love it! wait till the end! you guys have been so good to me, but i still want more reviews!

CajunBear73 - yep... split-personality disorder? what? i'm confused! way to much fun with what! i'm still working on that, for now you'll have to deal with this chapter.

sumer11 - you were from canada? sweet! this place is awesome! but we got snow this morning! I don't know what is going on, its just happening. thanks for your (moniques) point!

Mr. Wizard - oh really? why would i send Shannon to boarding school, it sounds bording! (getting it? XD) oh and i skipped a few weeks, i put in the date that i wrote this on, whitch was yesterday, i had no internet yesterdays ar my aunts house so i wrote it before bed. i'm still working on what's going to happen in the end, but this is a start, well this chapter! i hope you love it! thanks!

zarien - she's only a few months old, why would i have her throw plasma? she could hurt herself and kim...,... and mostly ron...

*good me* of course you would say that.

*evil me* well how about you stop sucking up to these _humans_ and have your own life!

*good me* HEY! i am human unlike _you_

*evil me* i rather be a demon or at least _half_-demon then be human

*good me* of course, you hate the cold! and yet you can wear seaters _with _hoods in 40 degrees (C)! no wonder everyone thinks we're cold-blooded!

*evil me* will you give it a rest! i hate the sun, i hate the cold (rain, snow, hail, icy wind)! i'm pail for a reason you know!

*good me* give it a rest will ya?

really really really enjoy!

Chapter 30

It starts...

It was now a whole month till Christmas.

Now at 10 weeks old, Shannon has become more... active in her day. She is still Shego, my friend (who loves to hit), but at the same time she is still Ronal Stoppable's daughter. Anyone can tell. Shannon is too cute to do anything but laugh when she threw the remote (we have no idea how she even got that in her hands) at Ron's head when he was sleeping while keeping an eye on her when I was doing the lundry. I swear, she has a Mommy detector in her system to know when I'm coming because when she threw it I was walking past the doorway when it hit him. It wasn't Rufus, he was helping me.

She's a little advanced for her age. My mom and even Drakken's mom said that some babies are special and have pre-mature minds, or what Ron calls it 'baby geinuses.' I agree, some what. Shego wasn't a geinus, just one of the smartest villans that I had fought.

As it was Thursday, Ron was at work, at least what was work for another 9 months. Shannon was in my lap and we (I) were reading a book. Mostly pictures. Rufus (who took the day off) was acting out what each charater was doing, making Shannon squeal in happyness.

The book I was reading was a multy nursrey ryhming book that Bonnie and Jr. had given Shannon to go with her room. Right now I was reading Jack and Jill.

Jack and Jill went up the hill, to fetch a pale of water.

Jack fell down and broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after.

_Um, hello. I know this is nursery rhymes but, this is not for little kids! 'Jack fell down and broke his crown.' Does anyone see that means that Jack fell down the hill and broke his skull open and died? What do they teach these kids?_

I could hear Shannon sqwealing in laughter, but to what? Rufus? Or that Jack fell? I don't know what it was, but it sure did start something. In Shannons happyness a green glow formed it's self around my baby's hands.

I stared in shock at what was going on.

There in my lap was my baby girl laughing, waving her hands around doing so, with a green glow around her hands. Not just any green glow, _the _green glow. Rufus and I stared in shock at what was happening.

Once I came to my senses (which took a while concidering that they seemed to had been missing) I picked Shannon up and held her back to my chest and grabbed the phone from across the room.

And I called the only person who would under stand and the moment.

_Betty, get me Ron _now,_ its an emergancy!_

Thats all I could tell her, _thats all I can tell her_. She doesn't understand that my offspring is the same person who's one of the most dangerous to everyone in the _world_ but herself. Ron needed to know now.

It had started.

ok guys, i hoped you liked it. well i know you guys liked it. it happened! what you've all been waiting for! and i picked the night that i'm at my aunts house babysitting her 9 year old (8?) lily becuase she went to mexico. i'm going there in january. going to walk on the bottom of the ocean. ok well, i'm going to be home almost the whole weekend and stuff so i should be updating soon. oh and please update soon or i'll only update when... hmm... this is hard. how about after i get the next chapter for birthday surprise or my teen titans season 6 story (btw i have a major writers block on!) ok, well, we are just going to have to deal with that! ok, i wont update till i get FIVE REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! come on people i'll take anything!

*evil me* now i can hurt ron!

*good me* don't you dare hurt ron! i don't want to find some way to to keep him out of the hostpilde _or_ from being six feet under!

*evil me* now why would i do that -.-

*good me* cuz i know you, and you are bad!

...

...

*evil me* i can't believe it snowed today!

*good me* yah, whatever, it was cold...

*evil me* i know what will make me warmer and happyer

*good me* what

*evil me*

[Snoop Dogg]  
Greetings loved ones  
Lets take a journey

[Katy Perry]  
I know a place  
Where the grass is really greener  
Warm, wet and wild  
There must be something in the water  
Sippin' gin and juice  
Laying underneath the palm trees  
The boys  
Break their necks  
Try'na to creep a little sneak peek  
(at us)

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

S*x on a beach  
We get sand in our stilletos  
We freak  
And we're cheap  
So play the songs on the stereo

You could travel the world  
But nothing comes close  
To the golden coast  
Once you party with us  
You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

[Snoop Dogg]  
Tone Tan  
Fit and ready  
Turn it up cause its gettin' heavy  
Wild wild west coast  
These are the girls I love the most  
I mean the ones  
I mean like shes the one  
Kiss her  
Touch her  
Squeeze her

The girls a freak  
She drives a jeep  
The men on the beach  
I'm okay  
I wont play  
I love the bait  
Just like I love LA  
Venice beach  
And Palm Springs  
Summer time is everything

Come on boys  
Hanging out  
All that a-s  
Hanging out  
Bikinis, tankinis, martinis  
No weenies  
Just to get  
In betweeny  
Katy my lady  
(yeah)  
You looking here baby  
(uh huh)  
Im all up on you  
Cause you representing California  
(ohhh yeahh)

[Katy Perry]  
California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
Will melt your popsicle  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

California girls  
We're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce  
We got it on lock  
West coast represent  
(West coast, west coast)  
Now put your hands up  
Oooooh Oh Oooooh

[Snoop Dogg]  
(Californiaaa, Californiaaa)  
California girls man  
I wish they all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa)  
I really wish  
You all could be  
California girls  
(Californiaaa, yeah)

*good me* if i did own kim possible and california gurls by katy perry and snoop dog i would find some way to get more, saddly i don't.

review please, i really really really want some ESPECALLY FOR THIS CHAPTER!


	32. Being Told

hey guys, i know its been a week, but my aunt is coming back today (thursday) and i still have no way to use the internet here! and i have a 30 in civics! well at least thats what i know. well this chapter is well, what the title is really, being told, but i took it out of kim's point of view and put it in rons kinda, its in normal but around ron at the beginning.

CajunCear73 - how have i gon bonkers from babysitting? btw i was house/dogsitting. wouldn't the snarky part come out like when she can talk though? i hope you love rons reaction!

sumer11 - yeah i live south-western ontario so i don't know where mcmillion cabins are. THERE IS FUCKING SNOW ON THE GROUND! i can't believe it! and today at school an abulance had to called because some jackass was slidding down the hill on his feet and got hurt... stupid kid, i bet it was zack. oh and this is what was going to happen. and i hope you like rons reaction! i love the summer! i HATE this cold!

Mr. Wizard - thanks. i hope you like this chapter

*evil me* three reviews. I KNOW YOU GUYS CAN DO BETTER THAN THIS! C'MON I ALREADY GOT 110 HITS FOR THIS MONTH! AND ITS THE 3!

*good me* i hate to say this, but i agree with her, last month we got over 1,500 hits

*evil me* what do you mean that you hate to say it?

*good me* i'm saying that your not the best person to agree with

*evil me* but i'm an angle

*good me* umm... O.o

Chapter 31

Being Told

_Betty, get me Ron now, it's an emergancy!_

Ron was testing a new expariment that Wade had invented just the day before, its called _The Evaperation Ball_, it's, well exacllly what it's call. It helps for in battle and makes a 50-foot square inch perimeder covered with mist. Great for getting away and sneak attacks. _Kim would love this._

Ron was just about to open the third one of the testing when he heard Betty's voice over the PA system:

_Ronald Stoppable, phone call on line one, Ronald Stoppable, phone call, line one, please._

He begain thinking of who would be call him at work and why. _Was it Kim's dad? is he mad at me for some odd reason? Is it for last week when I tripped and fell last week causing both Kim and I to fall down the stairs and Kim getting that big cut on her head? I DON'T WANT TO END UP IN A BLACK HOLE! _With out noticing Ron was hyperventing. _Wait, I thought I was over that? Still, no black hole... please... Is it Kim's mom? Is it because of my table manners that Shannon is already learning? Is Hana missing? Did someone get my baby sister pragnant? If they did I (or Kim) will kill him!_

Ron somehow found himself infront of the phone that was in a 25 foot difference of where the testing room was. He picked up the phone and pressed the 'hold - line one' button and placed it up to his ear. "H-hello?"

_RON! Listen, come home NOW!_

"What? Why Kim?" Like always, Ron was confused, he just got better at showing it over the years.

_Ron, honey, please, just tell Betty that I said that you have to come home. Please, for me... for Shannon._

"What's wrong with Shannon?"

_You'll understand when you get here._

"I really hope this isn't another one of you 'end of the world things.'" He said trying to cheer up his paniced and saddened wife.

_Ron, you need to come home, you have to see this for yourself._

Thats all he heard before the dial tone rung in his ears. As fast as a rabbit that had a gun pointed at him could run, Ron ran to Dr. Drectors offic and jumped in on his boss and Agent Will Du arguing over the secirety that they used for when Shego was still alive and needed to be capured.

Before any one could breath a word Ron spoke, "I-got-to-go-Kim-needs-me-at-home-see-ya-tomorrow-BYE!" And he left, as if he had Hegos powers and broke through the walls and jumped into the black Dodge Durango and drove home, he didn't rush, there was no way he was getting a speeding ticket, that would just take _forever_.

When he got to the house that Kim's parents had left them for when they moved into an appartment closer to the Science Center and Middleton Hostpidle. He rushed in through the door and, using his saving-the-world skill, he was able to dodge the on-coming plasma head his way.

"KIM! WHAT WAS THAT!" Ron shouted in shock.

"Sweetheart, this is the reason you needed to come home. It's starting. Shego's powers are showing within Shannon." Kim whispered in the door way to the living room, holding Shannon close to her chest.

"You mean, I'm going to be having plasma thrown at my head everyday!" Ron slightly freaked getting off the ground.

"No, ,we're going to be teaching her not to. But we need to start now, your her father, even if she's Shego's recarnation, I wouldn't have gotten pragnant if it wasn't for my husband." Kim told him, staring into his eyes.

In the background they could hear a fainted 'aww' from Rufus who was nibbleing on a piece of cheese.

"How is this going to work?" Ron asked now toe-to-toe with Kim.

"I don't know Ron, it just started when I was reading nursery ryhmes to her. She was laughing, either at Rufus or Jack, I'm not sure, but her laughing started it! That doesn't sound like Shego!" Kim cried.

"It's ok, like you said, Shannon is my daughter. Look at me, I'm afriad of lawn nombs." He said giving her a loving smile.

"Thanks Ron, you're always a great help." Kim whispered before giving him a passionet kiss on the lips, tough and all.

A throat being cleared by Rufus got their attention, having them brake apart and head into the living room to sort this sitch out.

"So, who are we going to tell now that Shannon is showing Shego's powers?" Ron asked dodging another blast of plasma from his daughter. "If I was to chose, it would be Wade, I would love to have those powers under control."

"Ron, parents first..."

well the next chapter is going to be fun, telling the parents that your baby is a super villian! maybe i should have you guys tell me who i should have be told first and how they should act about it. i'm not sure if its going to be a poll or just as a review? well, either or review anyways!

*evil me* are you going to stay that way forever?

*good me* ...

*evil me* hello?

*good me* ...

*evil me* hey, will somebody get me a hammer!

*good me* *runs away like a little girl*

*evil me* what was that for? i just wanted to fix this floor board...


	33. The Telling After Brunch

sorry if this doesn't make too much sence, I'm watching _Aladdin_ at the moment...

_**On a scale of one to ten, you, are eleven.**_

_**Jafar, Jafar, he's the man, if he can do it, GREAT!**_

hey guys, i only had four people do the voting, thanks people, i love ya! the rest of you, i wish you'd pertisapate more with this!

OH!

and we have like 4 feet of snow where i live! i got like 2 snow days in a row! i really hope that tomorrows a snow day as well! i just love the warmth! and MOST OF MY BARKYARD IS UNDER THE SNOW! MY DOG CAN'T EVEN GET TO THE BACKYARD TO PEE! well its not like she wants too any ways. REVIEWS:

zarien - thanks, i always look foorward to my first review of the chapter, that was _you_...

sumer11 - yah, the only good thing about snow is snow days, the last one was 4 years ago, that was the last snow day. and in 77 it was just as bad. last year we had a green christmas so i guess we're having it made up by not stopping till thursday! we even broke our record yesterday (monday). who wouldn't be afriad of the black hole? i would be too!

CajunBear73 - yep, i just need to have that plasma throughing happen sometime soon. i'm actually thinking of putting part of her past in at some point, not sure though...

Mr. Wizard - of course ron will remain ron, our else he wont be ron, that includes cooking...

Frankiegirl2020 - really! i can't imagen that it took 2 days, considering that they are short chapters. I have a DSi as well, but i don't use it as often, i do still use it though. i really hurt my eyes in the middle of the night. my cousins are nuts too, i like my little cousin though. hopefully you'll be able to read my other stories as well, they are rated M and teen tians, i hope you like teen titans, funny show...

*good me* ah, 2 days off of school, gotta love it...

*evil me* no annoying teachers

*good me* no work to do

*evil me* no cold

*good me* and i get to spend all day with my family

*evil me* yeah, that has to be the worst part of the all 4 days of it...

*good me* yep, and josh hogs the phone, computer, and tv

*evil me* just wanted to strangle the bastard...

*good me* well at least i had my own computer

*evil me* ...it was charging... -.-

*good me* ...

enjoy!

Chapter 32

The Telling After Brunch

Today was the day.

It's been a week since we found out that Shego's powers were showing in Shannon, since then we have been teaching her to control it. But thats kind of hard to do when she can't turn it on and off on her own. But I make sure I'm with her when ever she's not asleep, I didn't want the house to be burnt down.

I had called my parents yesterday, asked them to come over for brunch... that we needed to tell them something. At 12 weeks old, Shannon knew my parents fairly well, hopefully she acts the same around them now, even if she's still nursing.

But at the moment, my worst fear is their reaction. I don't want them to be scared of her, and I really don't want them to reject her either. Ron wasn't helping either with the reaction sitch, he's just as scared of the reaction as I am, Shannon is his daughter and he loves her just as much as I do. We don't want to see her hurt.

I looked up at the time, holding Shannon to my chest as I breastfed her, it was 12:09. _They'll be here soon._

At that moment I hear the door bell rang.

"RON! Get the door, I'm busy!" I shouted up to him, he was cleaning up the little mess that was made this morning. I heard him run down the stairs and to the front door.

I listened.

"Hey Dr.s P, hows your saturday been?" I heard Ron asked my parents.

"Pretty good Ronald, it was very nice for you two to invite us for brunch." I heard my dad say to his son-in-law.

"Yeah, well we also needed to tell you something as well." He told them. "Com'on, I had just finished brunch."

"So, what are we having for brunch today?" I heard my mom ask.

"I'm not sure mom, I've only been smelling my husbands great food for the past half an hour when he started." I called out to them, just to see my mom and dads heads peek in.

Dad blushed quickly saying, "Sorry there, Kimmy-cub," before heading to the kitchen.

"Mom, I'll be out there in a few minutes, she couldn't wait any longer." I said making sure I was covering most of my chest with Shannons burping blanket.

"Ok sweetheart, we'll just get our brunch ready. Don't worry, we'll wait for you." Mom told me before heading out.

It was only a few minutes later when Shannon finished, I pulled my shirt back on and burped her. I cleaned myself up before taking Shannon with me to the kitchen table. "So, dear, what did you make for brunch today?" I ask my husband while sitting down at the table with Shannon placed on my lap.

"Well KP, we have home fries, bacon, french toast,and crepes." He said pointing to each piece of food as he said it.

"Sounds delicious Ronald, glad to have you part of the family."

We started eating, talking about random things like how work was going, how Shannon was at night, and for the boys, if breastfeeding was going along with Shannon. It seemed like a normal saturday afternoon. Once we finished eating, I handed Shannon over to Ron, who took my dad out to watch some cartoons till Mom and I were finished washing the dishes.

By 1 o'clock, we were all sitting in the living room, and the topic of 'what did you need to talk to us about' came up.

Ron and I looked at each other. He handed Shannon over to me and turned off the TV and we got comfertable.

"Mom, Dad, remember when I was having those dreams?" They nod. "Well, I was dreaming of Shego," Nod, "And I was wondering why I was dreaming about her after her being dead for so long." Nod. "When I died... I-I say her, she was talking to me, telling me I'd see her soon, I thought that I would stay dead." Nod. "Then, when I saw Shannon, I knew... I knew the reason I was dreaming about Shego, it was becuase I was pregnant with her..."

well i'm stopping there! i want to give you guys more time on voting for the reaction! and remember, its kims parents that are being told! so i'll just edit it, and maybe let you guys see what the tally is so far:

Kim's Parents - 3

Shocked - 2

Ron's Parents - 1

Team Go - 1

Love no matter what - 1

Monique - 0

Wade - 0

Betty Drector - 0

Bonnie - 0

Josh - 0

Tara - 0

Yell - 0

Freak - 0

Threaten - 0

Take for experiments - 0

Give wishes - 0

Say they never want to too 'that abomonation' again - 0

Drakken - 0

Drakken's Mother - 0

ok, those are the tallys so far, and only 4 people voted, I made it so that you can vote twice at a time. now I'm going to edit it! i hope you like it the new way!

*evil me* you better vote AND review for this chapter!

*good me* yes, please, vote and review!

*evil me* suck up!

*good me* i'm not a suck up, i just want insperation like i did for our new story _Snow Day_

*evil me* our insperation was the fact that we did have a snow day!

*good me* yes, but no one reviewed to it...

*evil me* boo-hoo, cry me a river

*good me* *starts crying*

*evil me* oh for the love of-

.

.

.

YOU BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE SHE'S GOING TO EXTINGWISH ALL MY HATETRAD ON HER AND PUT IT ON YOU! I'LL HAVE EVERYONE KILLED IF YOU DON'T!


	34. A Look into the Past

hey guys, the poll is still at a tie, results are at the bottom. thursday and today i had to go to school, but hopefully there is another snow day before holidays start next week, well after school friday... ok, and here are the reviews cause i love you so damb much!

CajunBear73 - i wont, she's the one that tried to climb up the side of the snow, i was laughing my ass off in boot, pj pants, and a tank top in -5 weather. yep, well kinda, they only know that kim was pregnant with shego. so i had to wait till friday night to add another chapter and not a snow day. man this one beat the record of most snow fallen in london in one day than _ever_. last snow day was 4 years ago, first year in this house, and then there was 77. everyone was talking about that! now i just have to figure out how to tell the rest...

Mr. Wizard - i know! and it was making me hungry! i even had to ask my sister what else i should have so she picked crepes. ... i'm not sure how this is going to work out, probably just like parent hood, we get there when we get there...

sumer11 - where you live? cause the snow that i got was only in my area, you might have gotten some of ours? and so, explaining will also be hard, cause i have to do the explaining. fun... wish me luck!

*evil me* oh great! we had to go back to school!

*good me* well at least we got to work on our project!

*evil me* yes! and i love it! i've been working on it for over a week.

*good me* oh yes! a half naked demon with fire all behind her, a skull in hand and a mask burning in lava, very good

*evil me* what? i got the idea from teen titans, its kinda like raven and she's holding slades skull, can't you see the crack on the eye?

*good me* well, the rest of these people should be able to see it by january for sure...

*evil me* yes! go to photobucket to see other work that i've done for my digital media class! look for Gingerstorm101! well the same acount name as fanfic!

*good me* whatever, enjoy this chapter...

Chapter 33

A look into the Past

_Sheane Toni Go walked outside into her backyard watching her older brother play in the sand box that was by the tall oak tree that she climbed to the tippy-top last year before the treehouse was built. She was still able to climb to the tippy-top of the tree, but her parents built the treehouse so that she didn't climb it._

_Last time she had refused to come down because in the first place Henry was teasing her, causeing her to climb it. Her parents had called the fire-fighters to get her down but she still refused. In the end she was on TV and came down on her own when it was getting close to midnight. Sheane ended up grounded for 1 month from going outside to play. The bad part... it was summer vacation and she was going into grade 2 and really wanted to spend her time outside enjoying her day and not stuck inside._

_On the bright side, there was 2 weeks left of summer vacation and Mikallo was crying his head off inside, something about Henry taking his 'baby' or something like that. Mikallo was 4 and a really pain in the ass to both Sheane and Henry, everything had to be about him. The boys never agreed on anything but to bug there sister, everything from pulling her pony tails all the way to ripping off her barbie dolls heads. So far she went through 20 barbies, 15 baby dolls, and 10 teddy bears. '_I can't wait till the new baby is born, that way they'll pick on them.'_ Sheane thought walking over to join her brother in the sand box._

_Sheane's mother, Lia, was pregnant again, only 2 months. They had to wait a little longer to see what sex the baby was. Sheane wished for a baby sister, she had always wanted a baby sister to play with, she'll kill herself if she gets another brother, her grandparents even said that there was a chance that she'll have twins just like her great grandmother._

_In the sand box, she picked up a seashell toy and filled it with sand, patting it down before turning it over, having the sand fall out onto the sand in the box, making a perfect seashell shape._

_She didn't notice that Henry had stopped playing or the fact that Mikallo was outside, but the next thing she knew, her older brothers foot was in front of her, distroying her master piece of the day._

_"Hello Sheen." Henry said using the awful nickname that she hated. She looked up into his face, frowning. "You know what?" Asked her 2 year older brother. "I dare you to put sand in your pants." He snired._

_"Yeah." Echoed he younger brother._

_"No."_

_"Aw, look Mikey, Sheens a little chicken."_

_"I'm not a chicken!" Be hind her she heard Mikallo making chicken nises._

_"If your not a chicken, then put sand in your pants."_

_"NO!" She screamed._

_Not even a second later Henry was holding onto her arms well telling Mikallo to put the sand in her pants. It had tooken her about 5 minutes to be freed from his grip, but there was still planty of the sand in her underwear and running down her legs._

_Before the boys could grab her, she ran to the house crying. "Mommy! Mommy!" She opened the slidding back door and ran into the kitchen where her mother was making lunch for her children. "Mommy! Mommy!" Sheane cried._

_"Sheane! Why is there sand in the house?" Lia asked softly, then noticing that it was coming from around her daughters ankles. She gathered her daughter up in her arms, supressing the sobbing, giving to 2 sons warning glaces as they run into the house yelling to there sister. "You 2, go to the table right now, I need to talk to you." She said, turning off the stove and taking Sheane upstairs to get changed._

I hope you liked it, i really wanted to bring something in from shegos past so i did this. oh and i the tree climbing thing, my friend did some of that, she just didn't stay up still midnight. and the names, i made them up or got them from a different story that i remembered. and her middle name, i made up as well, i hope you like her name. and i would never do this to a child, i just had to put in her brother torment. on other notes, the polls:

Shocked - 3

Love no matter what - 3

Freak - 1

Give wishes - 1

Say they never want to see 'that abomonation' again - 1 (i can't belive someone picked that, it was in there for jokes, oh well)

Yell - 0

Threaten - 0

Take for experiments - 0

hopefully you understand that there is a tir that needs to be broken, only 7 people have voted so far and thats also with the people chosing. so i need more votes to brake this tie. i just put this chapter up becuase i knew i could put something in between, now i have to wait till the tie is not broken, once it is broken i should have the next chapter being typed up and ready to go.

*evil me* that was a good chapter wasn;t it?

*good me* you put sand in a little girls pants, shame on you

*evil me* but it was funny, huh?

*good me* will you stop watching Gabriel Igaliase!

*evil me* i don't think thats how you spell his name

*good me* whatever! you *points at evil me* shut up, you *points at you guys reading this* review and vote!


	35. The Results

hey guys, i still didn't get the tie broken, so i splitted it. i hope you liked this. And one thing, it was sapposed to be mego that was willam, so I'm changing his name to Mikallo, i kinda like that name, but thats Megos birth name from now on. and well, the snow is melting up here, which sucks, that makes a lot of ice. and water dropping on my head. well here are the reviews, i just got the last one a couple hours ago:

CajunBear73 - yep, i had to put something sad in there for Shego, showing that she hadn't had the perfect childhood that she wanted. most brothers are annoying! mine is, although he did help me with clipping the dogs face and nails. i swear, she wants me to cut her eye out!

sumer11 - thats near lake huron and lase erie, right? that might explain why you got some of the blizzard that i got, i heard more is coming this way. thanks, i had to add something about shegos past, and so i pick right in between where kim was telling her parents, makes more tension, yes? i would have done that too, in grade 3, or was it four? i got into a fight with this kid that had been picking on me since grade one and then i was carried over the vice princables shoulder into the school. it was fun... though i did get in trouble. and it was suppose to be mego, not wego, sorry about the confusion, i changed the name to Mikallo to help. i had to put in why she didn't like her brothers, even when she was _nice_ in season 4 that never happened to shego. if that makes sence...

*evil me* 2 reviews! hello! i'm not stupid! you can do better than that!

*good me* well at least we have over 100 reviews in tutle

*evil me* i think you spelt that wrong...

*good me* you know i can't spell!

*evil me* i can tell

*good me* well your not any better!

*evil me* i think everyone has found out that neither of us can spell

*good me* THEY BETTER HAVE!

*evil me* *sighs* how much tea have you had?

*good me* uh, i don't know, 5, 6? *sips more tea (with LOTS of sugar)*

*evil me* great, i'm not evil next to you on a sugar high, or caffeen

*good me* SUGAR ROCKS!

Chapter 34

The Results

_"...becuase I was pregnant with her..."_

James and Anne were staring at me, my own parents, staring at me when I told them. This, for a fact, scared me. Ron was beside me, holding onto my hand while a held on for dear life thinking that if I let go... my parents would not like my daughter anymore, not like their own granddaughter anymore. You could say I was terrified, what you would say was true. I didn't know the out come of this, both of my parents new Shego, during Holloween, they saw her attacking me, even Nana new Shego from when she moved to Florida. Christmas with Drakken had been surprisenly good, showing that Shego was a nice person... _hopefully they remember that..._ Surprisenly, Dad met two of her brother, and well, kinda meeting a not so hurtful Shego. Mom met Shego and, well Drakkens mother, but that was a hurtful/tying up Shego...

_WHATEVER!_

They know Shego, and _I ramble when I'm nervus_.

It was 10 minutes later when my mom spoke, and I was shocked really at what she said, "Well, thats ok sweetie, she is still my granddaughter, and I _do_ remember how she acted, I must say, Shego was a nice girl, I know by how she acted when we spent Christmas together."

_Thank god she remembered!_

"Plus Kim, I knew that you missed her, god must of tooked mercy of you and gave her back. But, even if she's the soal of Sheane, I'll love just the same as I love you." My eyes had widen to the extreme when she called Shego by her birth name, I knew she knew it, but this was the first time I've ever heard her say it.

"Thank-you Mom." I got up and hugged her, with Shannon in my arms still, then sat back down. I looked over at my dad and waited to see if his shocked expression changed yet, but sadly, it hadn't.

"James dear, you ok?" Mom asked her husband shaking his arm and resting a hand on his knee.

"How?" He just said, nothing else.

"How what Daddy?" I asked him.

"How did it happen?" He repeated.

"Dad, the same way all pregnancies start, but like Mom said, god must have had mercy on me and made me get pregnant with her. But I am happy that I did." I finished. I looked at Ron, he had a smile on his face, happy that my parents didn't freak or anything. But we still had a lot of friends to tell, starting with Ron's parents.

My parents stayed for a few more hours before they had to go home and make sure they had the house ready for them to do all there chores at home, making me remember that Ron had to clean out the gorage, poor guy, I even had a lawn nowm in there that was chucked into our backyard one day. I had just forgot to through it out...

That was going to take a while, concidering that there were a lot of boxes that my parents left, saying that we could keep what we wanted and sell the rest, plus Jim and Tim had to come over to look at the stuff anyways.

_I'll call them now..._

well i wrote this, i was drinking tea, lots of it, i just don't like the teaste of coffee. that might explain the ranting, sugar high, y'know? plus its like 1 am here.

*good me* *yawns*

*evil me* *yawns*

*good me* *yawns*

*evil me* will you- *yawns* -stop yawning!

*good me* nooooo-*yawns* -oooo

*evil me* go to sleep... *yawns; drops on the floor, apparently fast alseep*

*good me* *drinks more tea* The good thing about tea... it keeps ya up... night everybody...


	36. Are Dreams Just Dreams?

well, i'm back with another chapter, i hope you like this one, its a little sad. well not much to say sinces its only been a day, right? REVIEWS:

CajunBear73 - yep, now i just have the rest to do...

me () - cool? ok, well, telling your parents that your daughter was a criminal is cool to you? then cool it is

*good me* why do we have to go to school tomorrow?

*evil me* your worried about school? i had like 5 cups of tea today, i'm more worried about the fact that i have to go to the washroom

*good me* then go

*evil me* don't tell me what to do, i'll go when i want to go!

*good me* well you better do it soon

enjoy!

Chapter 35

Are Dreams Just Dreams?

_"Mommy! Mommy! Come back! Please!"_

_Shannon was dreaming, but this wasn't Shannons dream, it was Sheanes dream. And it scared the 13 week old infant. She didn't know the surroundings to the ones she had seen so far in her short life, and know in her dream, this woman was leaving her while she cried out. A part of her knew what was going on and the oother part was huddleing in fear wanting her own mommy to tell her what was going on._

_"Mommy! Please, don't leave me!"_

_"I'm sorry Sheane sweetie, but I have to go. I can't take you three with me to the doctors." Lia told her daughter._

_"But Miss. Roman doesn't listen to me when I tell her that Henry and Mikallo are being bad!" Sheane wined._

_"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be back in only a few hours, they shouldn't do that much damage, and if they do, they will get in trouble like every-other-time." Lia again told her daughter before giving her a kiss and closing the door behind her._

_"Have a nice talk with Mommy, Sheen?" She heard her Henry snicker at her._

_"Please Henry, go away." She said before retreating to her room to play with Barbies._

_When the 8-year-old was in her room, she got out her doll house that she had got for her birthday and all the barbies that she had been collecting and hiding from her brother since she was 4. She got out her favourite barbie doll. She had long orange hair and green eyes like her own, this barbie's name was Kim. Ken, she didn't change the name because it was only a male barbie, but when she was playing with them, she always make Ken give Kim nicknames, her favourite one was Kimmy._

_With only playing for 15 minutes, she heard her brothers behind her, in her door way._

_"Aw, look at that Miky, Sheen is playing with her barbies." Henry mocked._

_"Oh, and look Henry, we came just in time for the wedding to say 'Object', don't you agree?" Mikallo joined._

_"Well, what do you think Mikallo, do you Object to this marrage?"_

_"Well, yes, you?"_

_"Yes. Hold her back." Thats all Henry said._

_Mikallo held his sister away from her toys to watch Henry take sissors that he had in his pocket and cut up all her barbies, leaving Kim for last. Henry took the sissors and raised them to the dolls hair and started cutting it._

_"Kimmy!"_

_"Be quite!" Yelled Henry as he ripped off the dolls head and limbs. He cut up Kim a few more times before throughing it on the ground."I'm done, lets go Miky." Henry said before leaving._

_Sheane started crying, holding the pieces of Kimmy in her hands, not caring for the reat of her toys, just Kimmy, just... just Kimmy._

Shannon woke up crying in her cribe. She was sad that had happened to a little girl, even if she never met her before. She was crying for the girl, for Sheane.

"I'm coming Shannon." She heard her own Mommy's voice from just on the other side of the door before it opened. She still cried when she was lifted into her mothers arms, but settled down when she was being rocked back and forth. "Was it a dream? Was it another dream, sweetie?" She asked her.

Shannons teary eyes looked up at her mother and thats when she relized, this was Kimmy. And no matter what, dream or no dream, Kimmy was her Mommy, and will always love her.

hey guys, i had to stop it there. well, i hoped you got more background on shego that you liked, i little sad, im writing it and i'm tering up. well i had LOTS more tea today and im more tired than hyper.

*evil me* *does the pee-pee dance*

*good me* why didn't you go?

*evil me* hello, i was torturing a 8-year-old shego, when do i get the opertunity to do that?

*good me* i was hoping never!

*evil me* oh go cry me a river!

NO LISTEN ALL OF YOU! I BETTER GET REVIEWS! BY THE TIME I GO TO BED TOMORROW THATS 24 HOURS FROM NOW! OR ELSE I'LL PISS ALL OVER YOU HEADS!

*good me* eww, gross!


	37. There Is No Way

Hey guys, I'm at school right now and got bored so I wrote this chapter instead of doing my project. I know I should be doing it but I had an idea so I went with it. So here is the review:

CajunBear73 - hey, I've had tons of bladder infections, one I had to get an altra-sound to help see the problem. Yeah, well hopefully she's not scarred for life from these dreams, who knows what Shego did in her life? And don't most moms care about there kids? Sometimes my mom would bring me to bed with her when I had nightmares, not that I remember them. Though I do remember this one dream where my sister fell into the boat house and a crocodile was in there, I just remember great grandpa jumping in after her... and thanks for the idea of Hego and Mego getting beating by Kim, you're a life savoir!

Mr. Wizard - wow, I just checked my e-mails an hour ago and than your review poped up, you're the second. And so, yeah, I want it so that Sheog had not the best life in the world and also why Shego gave Kim all those pet name: in memory of her barbie doll that look just like the heroine. And Shannon, not being able to control her emotions helped with the crying.

*evil me* 2 reviews? ONLY 2 REVIEWS!

*good me* calm down, you only gave them 12 hours, not 24

*evil me* so, I still expected more!

*good me* be patent, you'll get more

*evil me* I want more!

*good me* stop being a baby...

Enjoy!

Chapter 36

There Is No Way

It had only been a week since I told my parents about Shannon, and all through the week we had been inviting over our friends to tell them. Wade and Monique came over at the same time for dinner. Suprisenly both of them were calm, saying that they'll both pertect her no matter what happens.

Josh and Tara, who got married a month before Shannon was born, was shocked, but still support us.

Ron's Parents, acted the same way as my parents, though Hana was exited even though she's only 8 years old.

Drakken was going to be a hard one to tell, Shego worked for him. How is a 40 year old man going to handle the fact that his dead employee was now a 13 week old baby? _Well, it did go better than I expected, I was expecting him to faint... or have a heart-attack._ Nope, when we told him, he dropped the tray of tea and coffees on the floor. His mother took Shannon in her arms and started to hug her like she was going to go away again.

Now... we have to tell Betty.

I

really don't want to, but we have to. I could wait a little long, yeah. Just a little longer, till she can control her powers...

I walked sleeply to the kitchen where Ron had taken Shannon after she was fed, I think a couple hours ago. It must had been that nightmare of hers last night. Something about Shannon's dream had made me dream last night too. It scared me, Shego was crying as a little kid, crying about Kimmy. _But I'm Kimmy, Shego calls me Kimmy, but she was a little kid, Shego didn't know me._ That dream had really shooken me up.

"Hey KP, how was your sleep last night?" Ron asked me, handing me a cup of coffee.

"I had a nightmare, again, about Shego." I told him, getting his attention.

"Really? What happened?" He asked.

"I don't really know, I only see parts of it, and I couldn't even see the back ground, just her." I paused letting my words sink into his brain. "She was around the age of 7 or 8, and she was crying. And you know the name she called me? Kimmy?" He nodded. "Well she was crying that over and over. But the thing is, she didn't know me then. How could she be crying _my_ name when she didn't know me?"

"Coincidence?" He said giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Now, how about you eat your breakfast then when you have something to power your brain, than think about it, ok?"

"Yes dear." I mocked him from all the times I told him to put out the garbage.

While I ate I kept thinking about the dream, thinking of what it would mean. I swear I scared Ron and Rufus when I blurted out, "It was part of Shannon's dream!"

"WHAT!" Ron and Rufus squeaked.

I looked over at Shannon who was playing with her Taco toy. She was looking at me, smiling. And I knew I had it right.

Hey guys, I know that I was going to wait for reviews but I got one and I got bored here at school, so I did put up another chapter.

*good me* well I hoped you like that

*evil me* they better

*good me* stop sulking

*evil me* I want more reviews!

*good me* please, for my sake, give this baby some reviews.


	38. Just Preparing

Hey guys! Ok I don't mean to rant but I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I SHOULD NOT ME AT SCHOOL AT THIS MOMENT! EVERYONE IS SAYING THAT WE SHOULD NOT BE HERE! THE SNOW IS TO OUR KNEES! IF IT DOESN'T STOP SNOWING I'M GOING TO FREAK! GRRRRRRRRRRR! THERE IS ABOUT 50 STUDENTS IN THIS SCHOOL! THIS IS NO FAIR! I'M GOING TO KILL ALL THESE PEOPLE! PLUS I ALMOST GOT HIT BY TWO BUSSES THIS MORNING! On other news, here are the reviews:

myself ( ) - of course Shannon is cute, I made her!

Zzzoo99 - ok, but just a heads up, I'm going on a cruise in January...

Sumer11 - (this is for The Result) yeah, school sucks. Well, I was hopeing my stupid fingers would let him freak but it didn't come. I should be use to this snow, I've lived here in london my whole life and yet I hate this snow. But at the moment we are the center of this storm, it sucks so bad for us. ,ost of the schools are closed, my periode 1 teacher isn't even here, we had no teacher for a half an hour, it sucked when a sub came in. This morning we got 25 cm of snow and more is coming. (This is for There Is No Way) of course its fun to act immature, last nioght I was trying to cetch snowflakes on my tongue, but my friends jj and coal take it WAY too also I have a plan with those powers, _watch out Ron!_ lol. I had to put it in the story, it helps with the reason why shego called kim all those nicknames. And I think most brother are mean, me and my brother are at the half way point at the moment, he hasn't taken any of my stuff, plus my sister ran away. But he did end up the reason why cleo had only 1 ear. I still have barbie dolls, but I don't play with them any more, I have one that I got a few years ago and it is sitting on my shelf, but I don't play with it any more.

Mr. Wizard - complicated, yes, its getting more complicated to even come up with the names of the chapters. So now shannon and kim and getting closer and closer connection. I don't know how everyone is going to take it. Some already now about the drems.

*evil me* stupid no good board of education...

*good me* oh stop complaning

*evil me* I don't want to be here, I should be doing this at home on my laptop

*good me* does it look like I want to be here?

*evil me* uhh... _yes_

*good me* wrong!

*evil me* then I have a right to complain

*good me* go to hell

*evil me* I wish

Chapter 37

Just Preparing

The last week had been hectic for me. Only 10 more days till Christmas and I still had to buy gifts for half of my friends and family. Today Ron and I had planned to put up the decorations, yesterday my family came over to put up the outside. Nana had came down early because of the weather and we decided, since we have a chance of getting a storm, we put the decorations up then. The decorations were in the basement, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but... until our third Christmas in this house, Ron was afraid to even go down stairs, not even to do laundry. It took him till I got the stomach flu for a week to get him down there, that and that I told him for when I get better I would make it up to him... that got his white but moving.

Right now I was, again, breastfeeding Shannon. She was only four months old now, and only five more months till my mom suggest that I bottle-feed her. It actually had came to the point where that Ron nor Monique coming in on me feeding her that it was _normal_. When I told Mom this, she laughed and said that she had the same thing happened to her.

Ron was down stairs bringing up the decorations. It was a normal routing, Ron brought up the decorations, I get to wrap the gift (he has... issues when it comes to wrapping); he puts up the tree, I get to place the Mistletoe; he bakes the cookies, I get to eat them; and then we both decorate the rest of the house together. Rufus of course helps... its not like we leave him out.

When we're done we watch _The Grich _with Jim Carry as Grich. Its our favourite Christmas and a very funny movie to watch.

This year we have Shannon with us. That means, even at 4 months, she needs to par-take in the events. _This is going to be fun..._

An hour later, all the boxes were upstairs in the living room and Shannon was changed. Ron had put up the tree and I had placed the Mistletoe right above where the table would be going. Now all we had to do was decorate it...

I halved Shannon in my arms and placed her on my hip. Then we started. In the end, Shannon had put up 5 balls, 2 snowman, and my personal favourite, the stuffed Shego decoration that I hand made after her death. I did it because I love her. Not a sexual kind of love, but still love.

For nobody to feel left out, I made a little city and put all my friends and family but they went on top of the fire place that my dad installed when I was in University. Shego was the only lucky one to go on the tree, nobody else was dead...

In the city I have, me, Ron, Rufus, Mom, Dad, Ron's Mom, Ron's Dad, Hana, Monique, Jim, Tim, Wade, Bonnie, Jr, there two kids, Josh, Tara, Uncle Slim, Joss, Drakken, Drakken's Mom, Nana, Betty, Yori, Team GO, and, believe it or not, Barken. All that is left is Shannon.

That night I had fallen to sleep on the couch wish Shannon in my arms, dreaming about Shego, both of us, and about each other.

Sorry, I just really wanted to post and at the same time do something about decorating, we already have our decorations up at my house. Plus I watched A Very Possible Christmas on youtube yesterday. Ok, so I hoped you liked that, I really wanted to have Shego feel, loved.

*good me* will you stop, its only been 2 hours since we got here

*evil me* ... NEVER!

*good me* oh, stop, your worst than Ron

*evil me* how dare you!

*good me* ok, go to hell... and take me with you

*evil me* fine *goes to hell... but leaves good me in a snow bank*

*good me* curse you!


	39. Let It Snow

Hey everyone! It's the last day of school before the holidays start! And I have a free periode! I first wanted to work on my project for pollution but I really wanted to post! I was having trouble because my lower back it seriously killing me. And I can't believe it! It stopped snowing! I'm so happy! Great grandma should be able to come down from Long Point!

Reviews:

CajunBear73 - yep, I wanted her to have a better life, than her previous one. I want a happy baby!

Sumer11 - yeah, I just thought that there should be a little village, have it so Kim had something to do on her free time. I wanted shego on the tree because, even though shes dead I want her to be remembered, so I had Shannon put shego on the tree, as if she wanted her there. I may be Canadian, but I hate this stuff, no one has walked threw the park behind my house, my dog needs a path to go to the bthroom, and my aunts labador has to keep her head upif she doesn't want to have it in the snow. Poor lily.

*evil me* pff, yeah right

*good me* hey, you love lily!

*evil me* not when she trys and breaks my knees everytime I sleep over, looking after her!

*good me* she's just trying to keep us warm

*evil me* well he warming hurts

*good me* suck it up!

Enjoy!

Chapter 38

Let It Snow

Today Ron had to go to work, it was his last day till the 5 of January. I was glade about this for a few reasons; 1) Shannon was starting to crawl, a big problem 2) I love having him around 3) we still need to get Shannon a Christmas present. I wanted Ron there with me when we pick it out, and this weekend we had a snow storm coming in, suppose to bring in about 5ft of snow with it. So, we don't plan on going anywhere this weekend. Plus, we were running low on diapers.

I sat down on the couch. Shannon was sleeping on my stomach after she had cried for an hour after Cleo had gone missing _again_. It was hectic and Ron wasn't with me this time! So I had to take Shannon with me to search. _Guess where it was! That's right. It was in my bed AGAIN!_

This is getting ridicules! She didn't even give me a break!

But its all good now, she's sleeping, clutching onto her bunny, fast asleep.

I looked over at the time and noticed that is was already 2 o'clock in the afternoon. I turned on the weather network and noticed the snow was already here.

It was starting...

_Great_, I turned the volume to a reasonable volume and fell asleep.

I was woken by Ron shaking me.

_OMG! Its already 7! I need to start dinner!_

"Kim, it's ok. Its only 2:30."

"What?"

"The storm came in quicker than GJ expected. Betty sent us all home."

"Oh. Well then, let me sleep." I said rolling over, noticing that Shannon was no longer on me.

"Didn't you have a good sleep last night?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you tired?" He asks me with his hand on my arm.

"Shannon had lost Cleo this morning and I had to find him."

"Oh, sorry about that." He said giving me a kiss on the temple.

I fell back to sleep, waking up hours later by the smell of lasagna. "Mmmmm, Ron, stop making such good food." I complained.

He smiled at me, and gave me a kiss on the lips. "I have to make good food if I want to wake you up. You were out, not even noticing that I had to boost up the back-up generator." He told me, guiding me to the table.

"The power went out?" I was confused, how did I not wake up to this?

"Yep, about 2 hours ago when I started dinner. And before you eat, you might want to feed Shannon." He said.

I got up and went over to where Shannon was sitting in her high chair where she watched her Daddy make dinner. I pulled her out and set he in my lap and pulled off my shirt. When I let her feed I looked out side and noticed that already there was at least a foot of snow on the ground.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if we're stuck here all weekend." He said.

I put a evil smirk that I had learned from Shego a few years before she died. Ron knew this look, it ment trouble... for him. "You know Ronnie, that means that you have to go out and shovel the drive-way." I told him in a sweet sweet voice.

The look of horror was all over his face, I loved it, _who said I was always a good girl?_

"I have to go out there?" I nod. "But what if I get lost?"

"Then I will get the weekend supply of Nacos that you probably got on your way home."

"But... But." I knew he wanted to get out of it. We haven't had anything this bad since Summer Gale bought the weather machine that Drakken and Shego used to try and take over Canada.

"I'll make it up to you later."

"Ok KP. I'll go right after dinner." He said cutting up the lasagna.

I had him wrapped around my finger...

Ok, I'm stopping there for my good. I just wanted you to know a few things between kim and ron for this chapter.

*evil me* HA! Look what I did to ron!

*good me* poor guy

*evil me* poor guy? Guys suck!

*good me* just because jj an cole suck, that doesn't mean all guys suck! Dan and nathan are all right

*evil me* dan is gay, and nathan has... problems

*good me* no he doesn't, hes just EXTRAEMLLY TALL!

*evil me* so what

*good me* he towers over jj who, by the way, towers over us!

*evil me* suck it up


	40. This Daughters Only Love

sorry its been so long, i've been reading and i've hadn't been much insparation. and i still have yet to work on my project, i really need to work on it. but also someone said that they wanted more of shegos past, so thats what i did. do anyways, Reviews:

CajunBear73 - lol, well, for me, i don't even need to beg my friend for something really anymore, exceot for when he makes pizza, i needto beg him to make the one that does not have onions on it, its descusting! and so, yeah, i had to put in the pout, i don't think i've mentioned it before. i think we've got like 12 foot high snowbanks over here. i hate it. but on the bright side, it isn't on the road where people can die.

zzzoo99 - well, your the one who wanted more on shegos past, so here it is! thank you for the help! and no, i'm not sure about shannon yet with shegos past, i'm still working on it... everything really...

sumer11 - well, my dad can't, his spine is in a shape like an S and her can't move that well after. that's why we have a snow blower, that i helped put together.

Mr. Wizard - who knows, my friend synclare does it on me, i cave into her sometimes when she does it. still working on mine...

*evil me* stupid pout

*good me* give it a rest, you'll get it one day

*evil me* but the worst part is that jj caves to us!

*good me* i know, its bad. but I HATE ONOINS!

*evil me* i know! i tell him everytime and i don't even eat the pizza because of my sensitive taste buds are too strong for it!

*good me* same, i can barely eat the garlic covered ones

*evil me* stupid senstivity!

Chapter 39

This Daughters Only Love

_Sheane ran inside to her Mommy who was now 8 months pregnant. She was freezing and what was worst, Henry and Mikallo had ganged up on her and was throwing snowballs at her, __**in the face! **__"Mommy!" She cried, tears running down her ice-burnt face. "Mommy! They're doing it again!" Sheane pressed her face into her mommy's side, not really wanting to be kicked in her face by the babies that were probably going to hurt her too._

_Lia held her only daughter tight in her arms. She felt sorry for the girl, but being pregnant didn't help much and her sons where being worst with Sheane now a days. But even before she had gotten pregnant, she wasn't able to keep track of the boys while she was busy, and that seemed like everytime they decided to get her. "Ok sweetie. Lets go take your stuff off and then you can help me make some cookies." She told her._

_"Cookies! Cookies!" She chanted sitting on the floor pulling off her winter boots._

_Once Sheane wwas just dressed in her lime-green shirt and blue jeans, she ran back over to her mommy and started with the cookies, both eating a little bit of cookie dough having fun. Through out the baking, Lia had given more than enough kisses to Sheanes face, though they were never enough for her since her Daddy didn't play with her. He had seemed more than happy to find out that they were having two more boys._

_When the cookies were just waiting to be put in the oven, Lia started with lunch. It was just a few chicken fingures and a bunch of different vegi's and dip. When the plates were made, Lia called outside to her sons to come in for lunch._

_She helped her daughter off of the counter and placed her plate on the table. When the boys arrived, she plated there plates on the table along with the ranch dressing._

_"Boys, your sister told me that you were hurting her again." Lia told her sons sternly._

_"She's just a wimp mom." Henry told her. "Plus the point in the game is to throw one back, she's just too stupid to play the rules the way they are ment to be played, not just stand there crying like a baby she is."_

_"Henry Gabriell, you do not call your sister stupid or a wimp! Sheane doesn't like that game, have you even thought of that?" She scowled at them._

_"Mama's girl." Henry and Mikallo whispered to her, no going unoticed my their mother._

_"That's it, neither of you are getting cookies for the rest of the week. Now appologize. After lunch, both of you are going to your room till your father comes home." She told them._

_"Thats no fair!" Mikallo complained. "Why does she gets some and not have to go to her room! She taddled tailed!"_

_"Mikallo, eat. Sheane helped with the cookies and didn't throw snow in her siblings face." She said, having enough of the conversation. She turned around to put more cookies in the oven._

_"Sheen, you better sleep with one eye open tonight. This has gone on far enough." Henry threatened her._

Shannon woke up crying, scared that the threat that the mean boy had made. In her direction.

hey guys, i'm stopping it here, but its like 1:30 and i'm tired, plus its like 48 hours till christmas, wait 47.5 hours, or what ever! i'm tired!

*evil me* your tired!

*good me* yeah! i'm more tired than you could very be tired!

*evil me* nuhuh! i'm even more tired than you

*good me* nuhuh

*evil me* yahuh

*good me* nuhuh

*evil me* yahuh

*both drop dead tired*


	41. Christmas' First Kiss

hey, when was the last time i updated? i forget. it might have just bee a few days. oh well, i'm going to be updating again tomorrow even if it kills me. so i just got bored watching x-men so i did this. so i hope you like it. so REVIEWS:

sumer11 - oh, i should have done that! it happened to my brother and me and my sister all the time! too bad my brain didn't come up with it at the time. and i'm still working whats going to happen to shannon now that kim is learning that shego was abused by her siblings when she was little. everyone hates a crappy childhood

zzzoo99 - your welcome, you were the one to sujest it anyways. yah... um, that just came to me, i didn't really want her father to hate her but it just ended up that way. yah, sheanes life sucked, everyone hates those kiind of fathers. i'm happy my father LOVES me. my friend jj (i mentioned him a couple time) he hates his father... MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Mr. Wizard - thank you, i feel so happy! i'm not sure whats going to happen with sheane and her brothers, it just might happen as my fingers put it. thats what happened, kinda like ron going hostpidle, kim dying, and ron getting hit in the ass with a cernal ;)

*evil me* thank you! it was all my idea!

*good me* no! it was your fault!

*evil me* how? i just wanted more drama

*good me* does drama include hurting your friends?

*evil me* friends? my friends are drakken, slade, and trigon

*good me* you wish

*evil me* i would be so happy if they gave me a present!

*good me* even if you were to go to hell?

*evil me* i wish i could

*good me* *sigh*

enjoy!

Chapter 40

Christmas' First Kiss

It was Christmas Eve now.

Tomorrow was the big day, everything was set out for the morning and it was getting close to 11 and we were getting ready for bed. I pulled on my PJ's and crawled into bed. Ron came in behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to his chest as I fell into a deep sleep.

Instantly I drempt.

_I jumped down onto Shego's back, ushing her down on her stomach. I grabbed a handful of her hair pulling her head up bring us face to face. "Shego, you could have always asked if you wanted to spar, but pulling a robbery isn't going to work." I smiled at her beautiful face._

_"How else am I to get your attention, Kimmie?" She asked me._

_"You could always come by. You know where I live." I told her._

_"Your parents are there. And... what would GJ or the police think of me just coming over to your house just to spar?" She asked me. It made sence. My parents would freak if they find Shego in our home, much less sparing with her in the backyard._

_"We could always meet somewhere." I insisted._

_She just smiled at me as she wiggled out of my grasp before she jumped on top of me straddleing my waist. "Now, why do you say that?"_

_"I, um... I..." I didn't know what to say. You know how you just say something that you were thinking but didn't want to say it but it comes out anyways. Thats what happened to me. I didn't want to tell Shego to meet me somewhere. It just... happened._

_"Aw, is the little Kimmie-cub speachless?" She mocked. I _still_ could say anything! How could she just make me speachless like that! She brought her hand up to my face, scraping her nails along my cheek. She brought her face down to mine, bring us only an inch apart. "Now, what are you going to do about this?" She asked me. "_Merry Christmas, my Kimmie..." _I heard her whispered, her breath hot on my lips before she connected them to my own. _

I woke up with a jolt, still feeling the presents of her lips on mine. The tingleing feeling no leaving. Now... why did I like the feel? I didn't know.

ok you guys! i'm stopping there. and i hope you understand that that was a dream. so i'm leaving you guys there and i will come back tomorrow (25) and give you guys your christmas present.

*evil me* look at that! that'll confuse the bunch!

*good me* why?

*evil me* because i felt like it

*good me* well I think it's sweet

*evil me* SWEET! oh god! what have i done!

*good me* you remember that wish that you asked earlier?

*evil me* yes... why?

*good me* merry christmas! *throws evil me into a portal that drops her in hell* HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERY ONE! well, except if you don't celebrate christmas, then, HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	42. It's Christmas Time!

hey guys its been forever! i know, it's been like only 24 hours. but believe me, i had to update today, hello, its christmas and i needed my first christmas chapter! ok, and so since its only been 24 hours i don't really need to chat, so on to the reviews:

CajunBear73 - yes, that 'dream' yes seemed like a good idea to put into this, to add more mystery. i really liked the way thatone turned out

sws () - no it is not a kigo story. i just added that in for mystery, and i like it... but it's not a kigo story. everything that happens between kim and shego are just dreams and she is married to ron. HAPPALY MARRIED TO RON BTW! and its not like she can date her own daughter!

*evil me* *bursts out laughting at the thought*

*good me* oh, will you give it a rest already

*evil me* but kim dating her 4 month old daughter! PRICELESS!

*good me* but thats just sick and wrong!

*evil me* it is, but its still funny

*good me* ... true...

Chapter 41

It's Christmas Time!

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

As you can guest it's Christmas day. Ron was perparing the food while I tended to the table. We've been doing this since after University when we moved in together when we got back. When we lived in an appartment we had our friends come over for Christmas Eve, since then we moved it to the day after Boxing Day - we have Christmas with Ron's parents that day. So now, since we have the house now, Christmas with my family is over here giving Ronald a lot of work to do.

I set the long table with 11 plates, Shannon with be hopefully sleeping or playing with a toy the whole time. I got out our good plates and utensels that I had got from Nana, and placed the all plates on the table that was dressed in a slink red table cloth and wine glasses at each plate.

It took me only 15 minutes to have the table perfectly done with nothing to miss. I went to the kitchen where Ron was finishing up with putting the turkey in the oven.

"Hey honey," I greeted. "Need any help?"

He stared at me in shock as he does every year. "No, but you can get the patatos out to peel them for me." He does this every year. My whole family and even Shego knows I can't cook. I can be a pain in the ass, but he gives me simple jobs when I'm done. I'm not hurt when he does this, he just wants me to feel like I'm taking part. But, I am learning, he just never lets me cook _big_ meals, like Christmas dinner.

"I know, I know. Kim Possible can't cook... Thanks for bursting my spirit _dear_." I mocked in hurt. I walked over to the cubbered where we kept the bag, I pulled out 15 potatos and walked over to the sink to rince off the dirt and filff.

Cooking was fun. We had a blast! Well not as much as we use to have when we finished off fighting Drakken and Shego, but we still had fun.

Just before my parents got here I fed Shannon, changed her, put on a little black dress that I thought that both Shannon and Shego would love. Hopefully. I really didn't want to angry either of them, even though its the same person.

An hour later everyone was there and sitting down at the table stuffing our faces as Shannon sat there watching us with wide eyes as she sucked on her pacifier. All through out dinner we laughed and ate our turkey, enjoying ourselves. I didn't say much, I don't know why, I just didn't feel... as I usually do. I just ate, laughed and let Shannon try some of the gravy that I had on my finger, she loved it! and wanted more! It was great. After dinner everyone sat down while _Drakken_ and I washed the dishes. When everything was clean, I sat down beside Ron and took Shannon into my lap.

"Time for presents?" I asked our guest.

There was agreement all around me and I asked Rufus to get the small box that Ron and I had gotten for Shannon.

Shannon had gotten a baby blanket that had 4 sheep on it, one was yellow, red, blue, and green. A couple outfits from my parents and Susan and Lucy, Jim and Tim's girlfriends. Drakken's Mom, Ginny, had knitted wool socks and a hat. Nana gotten her a book that had her voice reading the whole thing, I loved it myself. Jim had gotten her a giant teddy bear, while Tim had gotten her a giant bunny. I swear those two think so much a like. And form '_Santa_' she had gotten a few toys.

Ron had gotten a few tools, a pair of cargo pants, _candy_, a few shirts, and a gift cards for our favourite restrant, even if its fast food.

Mom had gotten a crock pot, a few new shirts, and a $50 gift card to Wal-Mart.

Dad, a few shirts, a pair of pants, and a homemade satalight that could get any station around the world.

Jim, got clothes, tools, and fake rocket that Dad changllenged him and Tim to see who can make the better one to test on July 4th.

Tim, clothes, tools, fake rocket, and was told by his girlfriend that she was pregnant - _that made sence to why she rejected the wine at dinner..._

Susan, a dress that went down to her calves, neckless, and $100 gift card to Club Banana.

Lucy, a dress as well, earings, and a $100 gift card to Club Banana.

I could see the look in Jim and Tim's eyes as if they were planning something. They were. They both, at the same time, got down on one knee and purpose to their girlfriends. It was so sweet and the good part, they both said yes.

Drakken, he had gotten a cooking sheet, cookie and other sweet cook book (from Ron, he had gotten himself one the same day he had gotten it), and, of course, new clothes.

Ginny, had gotten a night gown, a comforter, a tea set, and a mix CD with all her favourite old songs on it.

I had gotten new clothes, a necklase, and Nana had given me one of her favourite rings that she had gotten from her Grandmother on her first childs' first Christmas.

And Rufus...

He had gotten all the different kind of cheese from all around the world.

hey everyone, i'm stopping there becuase i'm full and i don't feel all to well after the heat and dinner. trust me, i was helping with the gravy! but i'm surprised, i only ate one plate, finished before everyone and i was full! plus i took a break inbetween everything, y'know, breakfast, shower, presents, go to grandma's, presents, dinner, TV, then back to this thing. well, i hope you enjoyed it! i sure have... i think... hold on... sorry bathroom. WHY THE HELL AM I TELLING YOU THIS! ok, well you wont believe this! my brother got a cellphone! well i have one, i just need to re-acuvate it, but still...

I hope you enjoyed your Christmas!

*evil me* _oh my ding-a-ling, oh my ding-a-ling, lets all play with my ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling_

*good me* NO NOT THAT SONG!

*evil me* what? dad go it stuck in my head!

*good me* *sings* _yes lets all play with my ding-a-ling-a-ling-a-ling_

*evil me* MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!

*good me* and those who don't-

*evil me* -go to hell!

*good me* _**NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!**_ have a happy new years and holiday!


	43. Happy New Year

hey guys, i really wanted to wait for new years to post the next one, so here it is. it short but its do able... right? oh and if anything doesn't sound right its because I had some wine and a sip from my moms chocolate whitch does have achole in it, i'm not of age, but its _so good!_

and reviews:

zzzoo99 - thanks, heres the next

CajunBear73 - yep, its kinda like my christmas, kinda...

Mr. Wizard - hey was, thanks

sumer11 - yep, christmas is always a good time!

*evil me* woohoo, its new years! *sarcasticly, _very_ sarcasticly*

*good me* cheer up will yeah! its your cosins birthday in a few hours

*evil me* yeah her

*good me* your so mean! we love her!

*evil me* yes i do...

*good me* cheer up! 2010 is just about done!

*evil me* have you noticed that we finish our grade in what year we're in?

*good me* yes

now

enjoy!

Chapter 42

Happy New Year

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

She didn't know what everyone was doing, the day that she had gotten all those presents was just as busy. They had gone out for dinner, she only drank he rmothers milk still, but they went to a big restrant with lots of food, her Daddy had his arm slapped bu her Mommy because he was eating too fast.

After dinner with her family, she was tooken home. Her whoole family was there, her godmother Monique, godfather Wade, auntie Bonnie, uncle Josh, auntie Tara, uncle Jim, uncle Tim, auntie Lucy, auntie Susan, Grandma Ginny, uncle Drakken, Nanny, Papa, everyone. They were all pacted in their house, waiting for, she didn`t know what. It was all new to her.

She was in this little black and red flower dress, she liked it. She was also wearing little black shoes and a head band with a rise on it. Her mommy thought it was _very_ _cute_.

She really, _really,_ didn`t know what everyone was partying about, this seemed like any other day, what was so special about it? Everyone had a glass of clearish drinks, well except of Lucy who was pregnant, _remember?_

But, everyone stopped and turned on the news... _why?_

Everyone was sitting watching the TV. Than they started counting."

**10**

**9**

_Why were they counting?_

**8**

**7**

**6**

_Was it some kind of game like they play with me?_

**5**

**4**

**3**

_Was a bomb going to go off?_

**2**

**1**

**"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"** They all shouted, she watched as they all hugged and kissed each other, she being kissed a couple times herself by each person alone.

Shannon Lynn Possible-Stoppable had her first New Year, _what ever it was._

i hoped you liked it, i just wanted shannons first new years in there. poor missy is sick, bladder stones, she takes medicine for it, and no treats.

*evil me* well, she should have been better

*good me* it wasn't her fault, we just didn't cetch her peeing blood earlier

*evil me* we don't watch our dog pee!

*good me* i wish i caught it sooner

*evil me* well so-rrie!

now all you review!

**AND!**

**MY SISTER RUINED MY NEW YEARS SO YOU BETTER!**


	44. Proof Of Love

Hey all! i wrote this while driving through Kantuckey, well i'm not driving, my papa is. if i was then it would be a problem to driiving and type at the same time, and i don't have my beginners yet... still working on it, maybe this year. For the record, there is a lot of snow outside, well not as much as i gotten, Ohio was worst... i want people to tell me who I would be passing on my way too Florida, that way I can shout out a HI to you all! I think i already passed sumer11, right? anyways, tell me who i'll be passing! oh and i figured out where i'm going again! Jamacia, Mexico, and Grand Camons (i think thats how you spell them). i think i only have like 3 more hours of driving till i can post this, its almost 1:30 right now and i have no connections.

*evil me* i can't believe this weather! we came south to get oout of the snow!

*good me* well, we're only in Kantuckey, they still get snow, remember Alanta got snow too

*evil me* yeah! and they shut down the city! We got had out city shut down after, like, 4 feet!

*good me* it wasn't 4 feet

*evil me* well, it was close!

*good me* look at these rock walls! i just love them!

*evil me* they used DINAMITES to BLOW them UP! YAY!

*good me* i agree with the people that fear you...

*evil me* they better!

*good me* anyways, on with the story!

Reviews first:

CajunBear73 - yep, Shannon will have years to understand. we were all that way at some point in our life, i still questions my relitives ways...

Mr. Wizard - thanks, i liked writing it. sometimes my own thought goes of those of younge kids, than i go back up to mature in a flash...

zzzoo99 - i wont leave this story, i was just bored in the van on the way here, though i felt car sick...

Avenging Raven - yah, the funny thing is, while i'm doing the review respondes i'm suppose to be doing my homewrok but, shhhh, mom doesn't know...

kaya () - well it's not really sad that she didn't know what was going on at 4 months old, it would have been sad if Shego didn't know, right?

sumer11 - well most kids are confused about well, most things. and i know Shannon was suppose to be alseep thats why i put stuff in this chapter to help understand it. and Missy should be getting better soon, another who knows how long, but she's stuck on exspensive food! grrr; and i wont forget about this story! how can i! i have plans! i hope i don't get sea sick, i already almost got car sick today while writing this!

enjoy!

Chapter 43

Proof Of Love

It was New Years day already... well truthfully it was only an hour into it. Shannon was already put in bed and Kim and Ron were in their rooms getting ready for bed.

Shannon was lying awake in her room. The noises that her parents were making was keeping her from the sleep she needed, even the nap she had at 8 wasn't helping her get back to sleep.

The noises that were being made weren't foriegn to her, she heard them before. The confusing part was that somewhere in the back of her mind she knew what they were doing though she was confused of it at the same time.

How could she know this? Why would she know this? Shannon didn't know the answers to her thoughts.

Rufus, who was sleeping beside her tonight, like everynight that she could hear her parents making these noises that kept here awake every other night. She loved it when the hairless thing was in her crib, she loved to trap him and squeeze him to death while her parents can't help him. They were too busy, was their excuse for not helping the poor mole rat.

Tonight she was was just giving him a break while she held onto Cleo instead. Shannon couuld see the smile on Rufus' face when she hadn't attacked him when he came in through the little pet door in the wall beside the door, just big enough for him.

Shannon layed there listening to the noises of her parents' lovemaking end.

And Shannon had finally gotten to sleep, along with her very exaustided mother.

well i hope you enjoyed that, really i was think that that should have been the date that Shannon was conseved but then i remembered that i put her to be born in September (for those who didn't know) and she was premature, so she was conseved in febuary or march.

*evil me* WE ALMOST MESSED UP!

*good me* well, we caught it before we finished

*evil me* SO!

*good me* and if not us, our viewers would have caught it for us!

*evil me* SO!

*good me* wiill you shut up! i get car sick and i feel like i'm going to be sick! and we just ate lunch!

*evil me* than suck on a mint!

*good me* i am! now tell everyone we are still on our break!

*evil me* NO!

*good me* NOW!

*evil me* FINE!

_we are still on our break_

is that good?

*good me* NO! *pushes evil me out of the car and watches her get hit by the transport truck behind her* now i am...

no one was harmed in the making of this chapter... besides evil me because she was making me sick...

now you better review so i don't drive to your house and throw up on you!

P.S. when i'm posting I'm in Tenesse (if thats how its spelt) i can really hear the accent.


	45. Vacation: Day One

Hey all you peoples out there! ok, i have a plan! for each day that i'm on my cruise, i'll right a chapter for each day! most of this stuff i have done on my first day, except i don't have a daughter, kid, or a husband! I'm here with my mom, grandma, and papa. and i didn't fly here, it took me 4 fays of driving! i hated it! and since i'm from canada and we got so much snow that i _**DON'T**_ miss one bit, i almost fainted because of the heat in Miami! anyways, i hope you enjoy this and i really jope you get jelious! well except if you are going soon or if you are on one right now (depends on when i post this, right now its January 15) if you are, I'm on Carnival... what was it again? oh right, Carnival Liberty, how can i for get that? its this big statcue in this whole other country! -.-

anyways... i love you all!

*evil me* gross! love is for chumps!

*good me* well you use to love Kurt

*evil me* well i hate his guts now!

*good me* well... so do i!

*evil me* ok, understand this you peeps. we went out for a month, maybe 1.5, but then we were getting heatwaves in the summer (yes canada gets those) and he said "my mom doesn't want me getting heatstroke jsut to see you." listen to that! i could have gotten heatstroke while in cadets! he's in cadets now! and he's worryed about heatstrokes! than just before christmas he calls me again, its been months, i didn't want to talk to him at all, i got my sister to hold him off but my dad didn't so i had to talk to him! soi the whole time he was flirting with me and saying that a friend liked me, i knew it was him anyways. and then he was saying that this 8th grader was crushing on him and hes too chicken to tell her to stop. so what does he do? he trys to ask me out!

*good me* and i rejected him 15 times in totel

*evil me* then when i told my best friend she said that he tryed to ask _her_ out! i can't believe this! and than when i told another one of my friends who knew him since they were 7, she said he tryed to ask her out! and after a bet that he won, he wants to be in bed with her! what an horny idiot! and she thinks it just sick (shes far from a virgin by the way) because they have been friends with for so long! poor girl.

*good me* i think we've ranted enough for one night.

reviews:

CajunBear73 - ugh, i think i'v had enough snow for a life time... and who knows what SHego's mind is doing to poor little Shannon

sumer11 - lol, well, it was cloudy and little bit of snow, but i was sleeping half the way. i don't think i ever remember hearing my parents. and the explaining will take years...

Mr. Wizard - i know... its fun tourchering the poor child... only for a bit, then she gets mothers love.

enjoy!

Chapter 44

Vacation: Day One

You'd be surprised at what we can get for presents.

For Christmas we had gotten an all expanise payment for a week cruise on the carrabian. It was for Jamaca, Mexico, and the Grand Caymans, and I was taking my baby girl and husband with me... no one else.

Since I was on materinty leave, I didn't need anyone to cover for me, and Betty said that Ron could just go, how nice of her. So after two weeks of the New Year, Ron and I packed up our things, and of corse Shannon's full sitcase. You would think that she was a teenager at all the things that could hardly fit in it. If she was on formula it would have been much more difficult to pack.

So, we got on a plane, Shannon slept the whole way to Miami, woke up at her feeding time soon after we got off, and by the time Ron had changed her, we had to get on the shuttle to get to the port. It wasn't a whole lot of fun, Rufus, who wasn't allowed wasn't here to entertain Shannon or keep tabs on her while she slept. No, he was at Wades, helping with a new project.

By the time we got on the ship, it was 1:30, a whole hour we were in line to get on that ship! But, blaim Shannon for that, even though I am Kim Possible, Ron and I had to prove that Shannon was our baby, I even had to pull the women aside and tell her I was breastfeeding Shannon. That was getting her more convincended, the people behind us were even yelling at the lady that Shannon was mine... that and to hurry the hell up.

When we got on the ship, it was _beautiful!_ There were paintings on the walls where our rooms were, it was 12 floors on the ship! The whole day went by fast!

It actully went something like this:

Look at the room.

Lunch (Shannon's while in the room).

Looked around the ship waiting for it to leave port.

Safety lesson.

Waited more for the ship to leave.

Ship left.

Looked more around.

Had dinner, which was very good. I had Medium Rare Steak! I love steak, if I could chose I would have chosen steak over my friends.

After dinner we went and looked at shops.

Listened to people play music and dance. I would have dragged Ron onto there, but Shannon was sleeping in my arms and I didn't want her to freak if she woke up in a strangers arms.

After that I went for ice cream.

I went and put Shannon to sleep (I had a baby moniter attached to my hip).

Went to the threater and sat with Ron while we watched the end of dance lessons.

Watched people play a game. It was really funny, they didn't want to get sued and so they changed it up a bit. The host was Jamacian and only live 5 minutes away from the Jamacia port.

For they game, the three people who was chosen to got up, had to dance fromthe back of the room to on stage. Gettting compulmented or insulted (in a funny way) by the host. Then they answered questions till the first person got to 500 ponits and they won. I didn't play it wouldn't have been fair. Ron and I were in the back, I was getting all the answers while Ron kept saying I was cheating. Which I wasn't.

After the show, Ron went to do, what I would say was eat, or watch the _big football game_ that was playing on the big screen out on deck. Seriously, why do they even bother?

While Ron was doing that, I went to our room, checked on Shannon, who woke up. And sat in the port hole, with Shannon in my lap, listening to the sound of the waves of the ocean night.

hey, i hoped you liked my day.. and well kim's too. i didn't want to put in every detail (mostly because i didn't remeber it all) but thats what my first day was like. but again, i drove down, didn't fly. I don't have a kid. I don't have a husband. I can't even drink because i'm 16. and there are water drops on my port hole window... anyways this port hole is my spot for the week!

*evil me* hahahaha! now i can tourcher the baby on board!

*good me* what are you thinking?

*evil me* not thinking about tourchering the brat on board at all!

*good me* thats what i thought

*evil me* i'm going to throw her over board!

*good me* no you wont!

*evil me* whos going to stop me?

*good me* *smirks* shego

*evil me* shego's the baby!

*good me* *lets loose an angry shego on evil me* now, who wants to object to me?


	46. Vacation: Day Two

hey, this is my second day here! and liike before this is most of the stuff i did, but i couldn`t go to the casino and i have a black one piece bathing suit, the rest i did! and i'm not going to be doing the evil me and good me for a few chapters unless there is something for it because i'm posting this all at the same time.

Chapter 45

Vacation: Day Two

Today was a good day.

Though Shannon kept me up for a few hours before dawn, Ron woke up at 8 for our breakfast. For breakfast, I had yogart, an apple, chocolate milk, and 2 bacon sandwiches. Ron had eggs, banana yogart, an orange, chocolate milk, and bacon.

After breakfast, I sent Ron down to change Shannon's diaper while I had gotten us something to drink. It took 5 minutes to wait in line and to mix the milk and sugar in. When I was done, Ron and I (with Shannon) met up in the threater to have a game of bingo. For the round, you had to get the top and bottom row, I didn't get it, but I was close.

After that, I took a small walk around the ship and left Shannon with her Daddy. I walked around for an half an hour, saw the pool, then decided to go swimming. I went back to our room and changed into my bathing suit. Ron likes my bathing suit, it's a green bikini. I walked out of our room and got to the elevator, now, this was the time that I relized that I had forgotten my key. Now for those who didn't know, the key was to get you in your room, to get drinks (like liquor or pop), and to let you play in the casino.

So I just decided, since Ron had Shannon and the diaper bag, I just went to the deck and into the pool. Now let me tell you, I'm on the ocean, the water on the boat is sucked from the ocean, and I didn't expect this... the water was salt water, it got all in my mouth, and I had to surfus fast just to get it out. It only took a minute for me to go back to doing laps in the pool. When a bunch of kids were splashing and horsing around, I wanted to let them play so I went to the wherpools.

When I was done, I went looking for my husband. He wasn't where I left him, not in the room, not even on deck. Yep, that's right, I lost my husband and baby. But, on the upper hand, it was getting close to lunch. So to past the time, I sat down and ate a frozen chocolate yogart. When I was done, I went back to our room, one of the housekeepers told me that he just left and let me in the room to change into real cloths. When I got in I relized that Ron had taken my card (the key), _great Ron, how am I to do anything till I find ya?_ I thought.

Lunch was fun... after I found Ron.

After that, I went to our room so I could give Shannon her lunch and put her down for a nap. Through that time, I sat in the port hole and watch TV, the end of _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban _was on and some funny cartoons. Even though we're on a ship we still get TV, no much but we do.

When Ron had gotten back from the casino, we watched _The Backup Plan_ till our dinner at 6 started. At 5 I had a shower (which by the way was _very_ hot, it was 38 degrees and I couldn't fingure out how to turn it down. After the very hot shower, I put on a dress that went to my knees, it had flowers on it, and brushed my hair. While Ron was in the shower (which was too small) I washed Shannon in the tiny sink, just to get her cleaned up before I put her in a dress herself. Ron was forced into a tux.

For dinner, it was awesome, just as good as last night! But this time everyone was dancing to a song sung by a crew member, (A/N: I forget the name and everyone is sleeping, if you watched the movie _Lady and The Tramp_ then you know it, the chief sings it... i think) Ron and I got up and danced around our table as Shannon giggled and laughed at us.

After dinner Ron and I split, he wanted to see if he could win more money at the threater (of course after changing) and I went to the nearest bathroom to... well, use it. Plus I had to change Shannon AGAIN! She's 5 months old! How many diapers does she need! After that we wentg back to our room to get changed into something comfortable and went to the lido deck. There we watched a national spelling bee that was on the giant TV and I had a plain coke.

And since the ship was in bigger waves, I was getting a little nausuce, I took Shannon and myself back to our room, took a pill and layed down, watched _Cats and Dogs_ as we fell asleep, not hearing Ron come in with a winning of $1000.

hey guy! and at the moment i feel like i`m going to be sick, so i`m going to do this quick: i do not own Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Askaban, The Backup Plan, or Lady and the Tramp. I don`t even own the ship.


	47. Vacation: Day Three: Cozumel

greetings from the open sea! i'm have a great time here! and wensday night i'm getting a mussage! oh, and since i don't have much to say let me just tell you this:

_**WARNING: THERE ARE SCENES IN THIS CHAPTER THAT HAVE HAPPENED (TO ME)**_

really.

Chapter 46

Vacation: Day Three: Cozumel

Today we were spending in Cozumel, Mexico. It was our first of 3 stops before we go back to Miami.

Today I had gotten Ron up at 7:30 so we could have breakfast before going on our Shore Exrustion. Last night I had filled bottles full of my breast milk so I could take Shannon to the Day Care for the day, well... that was why it's called _Day Care_ isn't it? This morning after breakfast, Ron and I were going to shore to walk on the bottom of the ocean!

For breakfast on the Lito Deck, I had yogart, chocolate milk, french toast, and a bacon sandwich. Ron had coffee, eggs, toast and bacon. It was really good, I want to have it _everyday_!

After breakfast, Ron and I took Shannon to the On Board Day Care, it was hard for me to leave her again, but it had to be done. After dropping her off, and telling the staff that she still drank breast milk and not anything else. Than we went to our room and changed into our bathing suits and put our towels in a backpact. This was going to be a long morning.

After about10 minutes of searching for the exit of the ship and onto the pier, Ron and I were in line, waiting for our guied to get there. It really didn't take long for us to leave and to our desination. We walked to the Taxi, that was a 5 minute walk away, then an other 5 minute drive to the Sea Trec.

Sea Trec was fun, we had to put our stuff in the lockers (because it's Mexico, _THERE ARE ARMY PEOPLE DRIVING DOWN THE STREETS WITH HEAVY GUNS ON TRUCKS!_), and we had to take a minute lesson on that the helmet was 75 pounds, don't lean forward, if you have pressure in your ears; swollow saliva, hold your nose, hold you breath, and blow. Don't panic if the water goes to you chin if you tilt o=your head forward a bit, and hold on the rope at all times. The water was cold when we got in, but the sight was amazing! The fish was beautiful, you could see... so far... not to far, it got dark if you tried to see into the distance. There were artificial rocks for the fish to live (though they come back for food), there were see urchines, Starfish, and a little Sting Ray. The divers were there to make sure that you were ok; the circle with your index and thumb ment "ok", the thumb up means you want to surfus, and a flat hand rocking back and forth meant somethings wrong then you point to whats wrong. In the water we had to go in a large circle to see everything. When we got to the surfus, I didn't expect the sudden wieght of the heldmet that sat on my shoulders. In the end it was great!

After that we went to lunch back on the boat before we went to the Day Care to check in on Shannon. Then we went to our room and got out $100 dollars each and went shopping!

So sue me, I'm a girl. I shop.

First I had my hair braided back with beads (it took an half an hour), than I relized that the things that I need we all by the pier, Ron had wanted to get one thing from downtown so he said that he'd just go by himself as I had shopped and we'd meet for dinner.

Now, that _**was**_ the plan.

Now, I didn't want to loose my card and ID around with me... so (stupidly) I left it with Ron and forgot to get it back. On the upside, I had my wallet with me.

So, now that I couldn't get back on the ship, I spent my money on my friends gifts... and a charm braclet for _moi_.

After about 3 hours it was getting close to 5 and I was getting hungry. I had spent the last 2 hours waiting for Ron, it seemed that he was shopping for more than just one small emberaro for Rufus and one for Shannon.

I had enough now.

I went to the dock and to the secerity gured and told him my sitch. He gladdly understood after I explained that my husband had it. It took a few minutes for the guard to tell the secerity guard on the ship.

10 minutes later I was outside room 1-224 having no way in now that I don't have my key. So I went to get ice cream... yummy ice cream. After that I went back to my room door and tried to find some way to get in my room.

I did... a while later... had to get room service.

It was 5 to 6 by the time I had gotten into the room to change into my black and white dress. I didn't wear a bra, it was one to you didn't need one. It tied at the back and the bottom went to just above the knees. I wore my black heels with it.

Before I walked up to the diner, I went and got Shannon and walked to our table.

Ron had gotten there... when I had alread ordered and was on the first course of my meal.

He had only fingured it out when he had pulled his card out that he still had mine.

Other than that, my day went fine.

Even when I had gotten burnt on my shoulders and chest.

Good thing, it doesn't hurt... yet.

there, you now know my tourcher! but i had a great time! i'm going to be keeping the briads in for a long time! hopefully weeks! or until my hair grows long. but i paid $45 for this! no way am i taking it out!


	48. Vacation: Day Four

hey guys! im in pain here! but i also have my dress half on. so i'll make this quick, i _loved _this day so far. anyways, here.

Chapter 47

Vacation: Day Four

Today I had slept in, Shannon didn't mind, she slept in with me!

Ron, on the other hand, was getting hungry and was pacently waiting for me to get up. I kindly told him that I would meet him there after. Which went as plan (for thoses who didn't know).

When I had gotten to the buffet of breakfast, it had only been 20 minutes, (blaim the kid if you want) but Ron was happy to see us (isn't he always? ... Don't answer that... ;D)

For breakfast... I had the same as yesterday, minus the french toast, there wasn't any today.

After breakfast Ron and I had went to change into our bathing suits and to drop Shannon off at the Day-Care for a little bit while we were at the adult pool. It was great! There were no annoying little kids there to splash you and get salt water in your mouth. I even got a little more sun while I was there. After that, I had gotten a couple glass' of Coke (one at a time btw) and lunch.

After lunch, I had gone to get Shannon for a nap. Well, Shannon napped, I watch TV (it was about a family that was looking after wild animals [mostly big cats] that was having trouble living away from there own territory. They were raising a sick Black Leopard named Eddy.) then that's when I relized that I had a sun burn... IT **HURT!**

While I was on my way to my room, there was a hairiest chest contest. It was halarious! They danced, and Lorence was so funny! They danced to songs (one was _I Like Big Butts_), and people were voting, and cheering.

Though that it was unfair for the second, it was so fun to watch, too bad Ron wasn't there.

I couldn't where the cloths I was wearing anymore, I put on the dress that I wore for dinner last night. It had less wieght on my shoulders. By that time you could have say that I was complaining _a lot!_

By the time dinner had arrived, I had stayed in the dress and just did the best I could to keep my arms low and didn't move my head to far to the side.

At dinner, there were people dancing on the tables! It was fun to watch even though the were behind me and I couldn't see them all too well.

After dinner, we had gone to the room to change our shoes and to go find _something_ to take this sting away. We did at a shop in the ship.

But, before we put it on, we went to the threater and watched the end og BINGO and waited for Just Rock, it was great, 50's, 60's, 70's, 80's, and 90's all played. I knew most of the songs, ABBA is one of the singers that I know most of the songs for.

After the show, we had retreated to our room and put the spray on, though I had to take off my shirt, though she should be asleep, Shannon thought that she was getting more to eat. Then it was time for bed.

see, that is why i was in pain. my sun burn had gotten worst while i was in the pool! anyways, for the first time in a year (and a few more years before that) i had watched Teen Titans on TV! it was awesome! it was the epsiode Apprentice Part 1. anyways, i also do know most of the ABBA songs, Mamma Mia is a great movie! I need to stop blabbering, i need tro find someway to get to sleep and I'm in Grand Cayman tomorrow!


	49. Vacation: Day Five: Grand Cayman

hey guys! i hurt all over again! not much to say, mostly its in the chapter. anyways, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 47

Vacation: Day Five: Grand Cayman

Today we were going onto the Grand Cayman Island today, home of Hell.

Literily, there is this place there that, from the volcanos, is called Hell. But, I didn't go there. I went swimming with Sting Rays and encountered with Dolphines. I'll get to that later, first, lets start with my day, which started really bad because of my sun burn.

I had gotten up at 7 am, because we had to eat, take Shannon to Day-Care, get down to deck 0, and take a boat to main land.

For those who don't know, all around Cayman Island, black coral grew, and it's very rare, sacred and exspencive (I had gotten Josh a Shark Tooth neckless that had Black Coral on it and it came up to $19), and it takes a _very_ long time for it to grow back, sometimes 100 years. That ment we had to set anchor farther out and take a smaller boat to the pier.

For breakfast Ron and I had the same thing as the past week, but this morning I had 3 layers of bacon.

When we were driving over, we had sawn the pairate ships, everyone was taking pictures. When we had gotten to shore we waited for about 45 minutes before we were droven 15 to our destonation. The houses that we had passed were so beautiful, Ron had to tell me a couple times that we weren't moving there.

There we had to take another boat (half way I was driving for the heck of it, no one complained) and it took 35 minutes to get there.

You wont believe what we saw once we got to the sandbar. Sting Rays were coming right up to the boat in the crystal clear water! They were _huge_. Plus they were the females...

For Sting Rays, the females are the domunate speices and were 4x larger than the males, poor guys... We were told that we were not to touch it's tail, they will hurt you and the sting will paralise you. In the pass 45 years of them doing this, only 1 person had gotten hurt (I don't remember if they died or not).

The children were all on their daddy's shoulders wanting to be away from them. It was funny and cute at the same time, I can't wait for Shannon to do that too.

The Sting Rays swam all around us and their wings and under bellys were so smooth, almost felt slimmy.

Together, near the end, Ron and I had our pictures tooken with a Sting Ray, for one we were kissung her. BTW, she's only 35 years old, she lives up to 45, the Sting Ray I mean.

On our way back, one of the divers jumped in the water and had gotten some Starfish and a sea shell. There was something in the sea shell, they had to break the shell a cetan way to get it out though, only took a minute. When they had gotten it out, the people just ate a piece, fresh from the ocean. I had a piece, it was quite good, chowy like octopus.

After sometime, I had driven again, only for a few minutes, then we were back at the island. There we had a few lessons about dolphins and what we were to do with them. 5 minutes later I was on a metle platform with Ron and 2 other familys and the dolphin, Nemo.

We rubbed his belly, danced, kissed, and had fun with Nemo before we had to go.

Ron and I had gotten the pictures of us with the Sting Ray and with Nemo.

When we had gotten back to the pier, we did some shopping, I had gotten a sea shell neckless for Monique, and pirate mug for myself, and a cude plastice thing that had water, platic dolphins, and a island in it. I had gotten that for Tara.

After that, Ron did some shopping and I _**HAD**_ to get out of the sun. The burn was spredding and hurting even more. Because of the braids and how they are set, the top of my head was burnt, by shoulders and neck more, and beccause I was in my bathing suit and a T-shirt, my legs had gotten burnt.

About an hour later, Ron and I had headed back to the ship, had a late lunch and went back to our room to watch TV as I had to stay out of the sun.

By the time dinner had come around, I wasn't all that hungry, I still went. It hurt even to get dress, I know, I complain about the burn A LOT! I don't mean to. Anyways, all I had was Cesar Salad, and a port chop with Cola, water, and 2 rolls. I didn't stay for dessert, so I left Shanno with her daddy and I went to our room and fell asleep in the dark.

At 8:30, as I had asked Ron to, he woke me up and I had gotten ready for my ice cream spa that I had booked for 9.

The spa was nice, One other girl was ther with me and 2 English girls did our nails. We had a ball! And an hour later I was eating my ice cream and heading back to our room for bed.

I was really tired and needed to lay down.

hey, now you know what I did today! and yes, I burnt my head today! and drove a boat! and swam with Sting Rays! and kissed a dolphin! and didn't order dessert! and went to the spa! anyways, i'm shutting up to I can go to bed now!


	50. Vacation: Day Six: Jamaica

not much to say today, just enjoy!

Chapter 48

Vacation: Day Six: Jamaica

Today we went to Jamaica... _yeah mon_...

Shannon, as if she knew, woke me up at 6:30 am so I can have breakfast. I, for one, didn't want to get up, I was too tired... -.-

I had gotten up about 45 minutes by Shannon pinching me with her beaddy little hands. Trust me, she had Shego's strangth! It hurt! _I still have the bruises..._

Anyways, I had the same for breakfast, dropped Shannon off at Day-Care and at 8:30 we were getting our stuff and leaving the boat.

I'm going to tell you this once, Jamaica is HOT and HUMID AND _I_ have a SUN BURN! This was going end badly, I already have blisters from the sun before!

Ok, so when we got on the bus, we headed to Mystic Mountain. It was a very large rain forest! We had to get on this lift thing and travel for about 10 minutes up the beautiful mountain to the top. At the top, we had bought the picture of us going up the mountain then a braclet that I had made for Shannon in green and black with some orange. We left our things with the women while we went on the bobslied. Now I know what your thinking, ther is never snow in Jamaica, so how is there bobsliedding? Well, they have tracks and they run through the rain forest, and you can controle your speed, but you can't stop on the track, only when you reach the bottom. Plus, your going like 50 miles per hour or something like that.

But, I have to say, that ride was so much fun, I bought the picture of me, then we went on again.

I would have gotten on again after that but it costs like $22 for the both of us to go. So instead, we had gotten Blue Mountain coffee for Betty, he some how likes it, Wade said it was too strong. I had also gotten a coffee mug, you know, for my Dad.

After that we had grabbed our things from the lady and took a ride back down the mountain. The sight was evan more beautiful going down.

When we got back to the pier, I had bought a jewlery box, a braclet that was free with a shirt, and a heart neckless. After that we just went back to the ship. I had picked up Shannon (it was only 11:15) and grabbed some fries and coke, before going to our room to lay down and watch TV. It was a lazy day and I had to get out of the sun.

4 hours later I had gotten a temporarity tatoo of a Tiger, it's black, orange and some yellow. Shannon was cerious when I first showed her. After that she just loved poking at it. And it was around this time of day that Ron told me that every time I rolled over I was whimpering in my sleep from the sun burn.

It was a _very_ lazy day. We just stayed in our room till dinner, I had 2 starters and no dessert. I went back to our room and watched... what did we watch? Oh yeah, we watched the newly wed, the wed for 15 or so years, and a 57 years of marrage. It was so funny! You all shopuld have seen it! I was laughing so hard! Shannon was even laughing, probably because I was laughing, I find that she does that a lot.

Than after that, I watched Rugrats The Movie, the one where they go to France.

Now we are just going home, the waves are rocking tonight... and we are going to be going past Haiti tonight.

Night all!

BTW, my mom woke me up not by a baby that was pinching me! I think thats it, oh, and yes I did get a temporarety tatoo, i think i want to get a real one, the same. I have it one my right leg on my shin. anyways, night!


	51. Vacation: Day Seven

hey guys, not much to say but enjoy!

Chapter 50

Vacation: Day Seven

Today was our last day out at sea, and saddly, we _had_ to go home.

Like every other morning I had woken up and had breakfast, you would think that we had gained many _many_ pounds from this, who knows, we'll just have to wait and see.

Ok, remember about 2 sentences ago I said this was our last day at sea, I lied... well, kind. It is our last day out at sea, the last full day, tomorrow morning we were getting off the ship.

Ok, so, since I still had the sun burn, I spent lots of time in side with Shannon. I relized I hadn't spent as much time with her as I usually do, so today was my mother/daughter cetch up day! Yay!

Ok, so yah, we stayed in the room, went last minute shopping, pacted our suitcases... Ron _and_ Shannon broke out in tears because they didn't want to go... we got our pictures that was taken all over... and we had lunch at the Silver Olypian (a/n: I think thats how its spelt but also thats where we had dinner;D). Lunch was awesome! I had cesar salad with chicken in it (a/n: I almost wrote children BTW, just for you to know) and a Vacation Sundea for dessert (a/n: i know you might be sick and tired of theses, but who cares, well i had the sundea because i'm allergic to bananas! i know, awfull isn't it, its even one of my favourite fruit!).

After that, we had a small look around before we decided to head back to the cabin. But, Ron also wanted a tatoo, so he had gotten a black sun on his chest. Ron being still childish was giggling because the air tickled him, note it's an _air_brush tatoo.

Then after that I had gotten Skiddles and we went back to our room. I watched cartoons, Ron slept with Shannon on his chest. And, with my Skiddles, I made Skiddle-cakes! For Skiddle-cakes, I have somewhat soft skiddles in my hands, put them between my thumb and index finger and press down making a paddy. But it squishes out and shows the inside. I did that to everyone. You all know how they say that Skiddles are rainbows? Uhuh. Well, that's what I did. I made a Skiddle Rainbow! It's the second time I did it, the first time was on our way here, that's how bored I had gotten when Ron and Shannon were sleeping.

When I was done, I had just went on my laptop and typed just a random story.

Then I had dinner, we said good bye to our waiters, took pictures, have all the waiters sing to us, more pictures, then we had went back to the cabot to finish pacting. Yah, pretty boreing and intence day.

yah, tough day for me, i really want to stay and work on a cruise, it'll be fun since i love the heat but hate snow! anyways, i hope you enjoyed my tourcher of leaving. got to go, my battery is dying!


	52. Good Things Didn't Last Forever

hey guys, i heard people like it when i bring shegos past into the story and i mostly do that in Shannon's dreams, so heres that. and for all you people to know, i did my 2nd exam today so im kinda brain dead when i do this. anyways, i have a kitty here thats not mine thats being a little annoying but so cute at the same time.

reviews: (and i'm going to be putting each in order as person, so its all going to be in one):

CajunBear73 - (1) yes, by the 3rd day i thought that that was the vacation, though we were only driving down. i really wanted you all to know how my trip was by putting some major parts in, i just had to speed up the getting there so i flew them, plus, who knows where Middleton is? I sure don't. (2) he was but wasn't, _i_ don't know what my fammily was doing while i was at the peir, so i don't know what Ron was doing... thats how it worked out. on the bright side, i had gotten in while my mom almost had a heart attack when she found out at the pier that she still had my card. (3) yeah, at the moment i'm still shedding as i like to call it. bad part was, i was in a cold saltwater pool so i didn't know i was getting one. (4) the skin cream had stinged when i put it on! i could barely move! and i hate big floppy hats, they're too floppy, i perfer baseball hats (5) i _had_ to say that at the beginning, how could i not? they say _mon_ almost at the end of every sentence! (6) we did, i need to get a job now so i can go on another one. and i know at the beginning i said i had a job, now i'm going to get another, same company, different location. i need one closer... and i'm going to talk my friend into coming with me. shes the one in the picture with me. people say we look alike...

Mr. Wizard - (1) thanks. i didn't really want to put in words because it would have been what i was saying or a family member saying and i have a bad memory. so i kept it like that. (2) yeah, i know. Shannons getting old! lol. (3) i think to much, but i loved the heat anyways.

sumer11 - (1) really? i know! i love that leopard! it gave me an idea for a teen titans story i have banging around in my head, though i'm going to have to fit it in with _everything_ else. i don't think i could get one, i'm not even alowed to have a cat much less a leopard. (2) i do love the mexico sun, i want to go back! i might have that stuff here at home, but i didn't have it on the ship. i might have burnt like that because my skin hasn't seen the sun in 3 years, and my mom and dad burns bad as it is. (3) ugh, yeah! **HEY!** i'm not that far up north! i'm about 3 hours from the ohio border! and i was wearing 3 layers till i was in florida!

*good me* sounds like they loved our vacation!

*evil me* i hope they enjoyed me rubbing it in their faces!

*good me* we just came back from our vacation 6 days ago, can't you be a little nice?

*evil me* why? we just took all of our exams!

*good me* be glad that it was all this week so we don't have to take our litercy on monday!

*evil me* i don't care!

*good me* aren't you happy that our friend is having a baby and is one of the first people to know?

*evil me* YES! but sam wasn't acting like she was happy! she's our friend! and shes only a month pregnant! how could she act that way!

*good me* i don't know, but we are here for her

enjoy!

Chapter 51

Good Things Didn't Last Forever

Shannon was happy to be home.

Though she really missed the sun, and hated this snow. Her Mommy and Daddy wouldn't let her outside like they did when she was only a month old. How did she remember that? She didn't know. She only knew that she loved the heat.

She could tell that her parents felt the same, but good things didn't last forever, _were did she hear that before?_ Right, the dream, if she could even call it a dream, she had woke up crying, she had while on the way back from the wonderful cruise.

_Sheane walked up to her mother who was in the hostpidle bed after giving birth to her twin sons, William and Shaymin. Her father wouldn't let her in earlier, only Henry and Mikallo. Now that her father had taken the two out for dinner, Sheane was left alone at the hostpidle._

_"Mommy." She whispered to her mother, hoping that she was awake. She saw her mother move a bit before looking down at her only daughter._

_"Hey there, Sweet Pea. Where's your father and brothers?" Lia asked._

_"They went for dinner Mommy." She whispered to her tired and somewhat sweaty Mommy._

_"And they left you here?" Sheane nodded. "Come on, sweetie, you can come up here with me." Lia said before pulling her daughter up from under her arm pits and onto the bed space beside her. Sheane curled up beside her mother like she had done so many times in the past while her father was at work. She hadn't done it much since her mother had gotten pregnant because she father didn't want the unborn babies to cetch her _disease_. She missed this a lot, hoping that her father would end up in a car crash._

_Sheane had only gotten to sleep for about an half an hour before she was woken. Lia was shaking her shoulder._

_"Sheane sweetie, wake up, Sheane." Sheane opened her eyes to see her mothers bright green eyes, the girls were the only ones with the green eyes, the boys had their fathers Hazel eyes. "Sheane, want to see your baby brothers look like?" _

_Sheane nodded to her Mommy. Sheane was moved to sit on her mother's stomach as the twin boys were placed into her arms. "Beautiful Mommy." Sheane whispered looking at the two sleeping babies._

_"They are, but your still my favourite, no matter what your father says." Lia reasured her daughter. Sheane reached out to her baby brother, who she thought was William, and petted his head._

_"Mommy, why doesn't Daddy like me?" She asked saddly looking into Lias' eyes._

_"I don't know sweetie, but I give you enough love for the both of us." The peace and quite only lasted a bit before William and Shaymin woke up and started crying. "Well, good things never last forever." Lia smiled before giving Sheane a kiss on the forhead._

_At that moment, Derek, Sheanes' father came in. "What are _you_ doing in here." He barked at his 7 year old daughter. "Get out before you get my sons sick!"_

_Sheane got up and ran to the door, looking at her mother with teary eyes before leaving to the waiting room to cry out her fear of her father._

Shannon was happy that she was in her mothers arms the whole time or else she would have cried longer and louder like she does at home.

i hope you liked that! yeah, anyways, i took a plain ride home, and for those who don't know, thats waht they are on! and i really hope you all understand what i was trying to say how sheane and her father aren't connected as family... and that he hates her very being.

*good me* you didn't need to say it like that

*evil me* so? i'm still trying to get over sams actions!

*good me* fine! lets take her on a cruise, to Grand Caymans and leave her in Hell!

*Evil Me* _**YEAH!**_

BTW, you better review...


	53. The Wind Of The Night

I was inspired... by the damb blizzard thats making the trees move. it gets farily annoying and my laptop was dead so i had my good old friends paper and pen help me. anyways, it sucks having a room and bed on the side of the house, its loud! anyways, and sorry if i confused you. my friend sam is not the same person that is pregnant. my friend who is is happy that shes having a baby, and i'm helping her with what she needs for emotion and (stupid boyfriends) support.

reviews:

ElDragonRojoX - i'm taking a guess that you liked it...?

zzzoo99 - well, my mind kind of did this, but i hope you like it. and i do not enjoy writing about shegos father, just the snapping of the tree branches are getting this image in my head and i had to write about it. when i write about shegos dad, well tonight, i was emotionlesss, mostly because its 2 AM and im dead tired!

sumer11 - yeah. my childhood was never like that, my daddy loves me! and i wanted shego/shannon to have the childhood kim and ron had/gives. well, sorry if i confused you, my friend sam and my friend who is pregnant is two different people. sam is the one thats being an ass about it... Jess is the one who is pregnant and is happy about the baby. i'm here to help her. we were talking about stupid boyfriends and jobs today... after i told her i was babysitting. last week my mom and her friend were talking about weddings, they sound expensive! O.o

well, i guess thats all. well i had a few from chapters back but i don't think will get to them before i put up the next chapter...

Chapter 52

The Winds Of The Night

Shannon listened to the wind outside. The tree branches hitting each other kept her awake. She didn't want to be awake, and yet she didn't want to be asleep. Why? Simple, when the branches colided a vision appears in her head. Then disspears with another _SNAP_ of a branch, then continues with another.

_Sheane hid in the corner of her room, hiding from her father._

_Her mother was still in the hostpidle and she was forced home by the doctors._

_She didn't know what she did so wrong. She just had gotten a juice box out of the fridge like her Mommy lets her everyday. She even through it in the garbage when it was empty. But when she went back to her room to read, her father had came barginf in yelling at her._

_"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING, GIRL? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN HAVE ANYTHING YOU WANT?" Derek screamed at his 7 year old daughter who was cowering in front of him. 'ANSWER ME!"_

_Not speaking, Sheane starred wide-eyed up at the man._

_Derek got even more angry, if it could be possible, grabbed the book from the girls' hands and ripped it in half, over and over and over agin. "Am I going to get an answer now?" Unhappy about getting only a small whimper, he back hand Sheane, _as a loud SNAP echoed,_ off the bed, through the air and 5 feet into the wall. "No food for the rest of the day. Hell, I don't even want to see you, hear you, or even smell you." He sneered._

_Then he left, slamming the dppr on his way out._

_Sheane huddled in the corner whimpering and crying for her Mommy, not even leaving her room for a bathroom break. She held it. All Sheane wanted was her loving mother._

Shannon layed in her crib crying for her own Mommy, wanting to share there visions that scared her so.

ok, thats all for today on more of shegos crappy childhood. i would hate to have that one. and people to know, i do not enjoy writing shegos dad in this. and i'm dead tired to no evil me/good me. sorry peeps, but they are dead alseep with where ever my dog is sleeping tonight... if shes even alseep, its 2 AM and this wind/ blizzard/ school canceler WHILE I HAVE DAYS OFF! thingy is kkeeping me awake. i belive i rant or ramble when im tired... Derek reminds me of Harry Potters Uncle Vernon! and someone else, but i forgot who they were...

i better post this and god to sleep, how am i going to get a job at harvey's if i don't sleep? huh? i have no idea! now can someone please shut me up!


	54. Bath Time

hey guys, just to warn you in advance, I felt like i was going to be sick while I was writing this. and i should be going to sleep though its like 10PM. and i'm not going to put up good me/evil me today, sorry guys. i know you love my split personallitys!

omg! hes talking to Penny! sorry watching the first season of The Big Bang Theory

anyways, reviews:

CajunBear73 - i'm not sure what to do with Sheanes childhood yet. Shannon... not sure how her nightmares are going to go.

zzzoo99 - i hate sheanes father btw. and her mother is just in the hostpidle till the twins can go home. and of course sheane will live, she's shego who is now shannon. if she didn't, there would be no shego which would be no shannon. and the mommy kimmie vs mommy lia... like i said, still working on it...

sumer11 - so would i... and probably ever other person who reads this story.

ok, enjoy!

Chapter 53

Bath Time

I was home agian. And guess what? Ron had to go back to work! _Fun._

I had got a call from Ron only a few minutes ago saying that it was going to be a late night. This was his first one since he started. Something about Radiation that went off and everyone needs to stay and make sure that they get rid of it so no one will get hurt, inside and outside of the building.

So know I'm stuck at home with Shannon, poor Rufus got radiation on him at work too.

It had been getting close to 8 o'clock and Shannon had to be going to bed soon. But before that, she needed a bath. And since Shannon is so small - still - she had to be bathed in the sink. Which is much better than using the tube, less water and a smaller chance of her drowning. I would freak if my baby drowned, I would kill myself if I killed Shego twice.

I picked Shannon up off the floor where she was playing with her toys. And took her to the kitchen were I had finished doing the dishes before I had gotten the call from Ron.

"Come on, baby. Time for your bath." I cooed as I placed her on the counter. Shannon laughed and waved her arms up and down. I love Shannon's laugh, well most babies laughs, but I have to say Shannons... is special in someway.

I started running the water and too make sure that the sink was clean from anything that was in the dish water. Then I started filling it with warm water, and a few bubbles. Shannon loves bubbles and I'm always with her so she can't eat the bubbles. After the sink was half-full, I turned off the water. I lifted Shannon onto her feet, wrapping my arm around waist as I used my other to take her cloths off. It's the same as every time I wash her.

Once undressed, I lifted her up, she helped by lifting her feet up and placing them up on my mouth. Doing the playful happy mother thing, and gave each foot a million kisses each - or it felt like it... mostly to Shannon.

I placed her in the sink, and like most babies she instantly splashed about, getting my white top wet, showing my bare chest. But no one can be mad at her.

It took only 10 minutes for me to finish her bath and put her to bed.

Then...

I had to wait for my husband to get home. It didn't take long, only a few minutes after I had made myself a hot chocolate.

"Honey, I'm home!" Ron called from the door as he walked in. I don't know what it could be, but I _ran_ to my husband and jumped on him as he closed the door, causing both of us to fall as I shoved my tongue down his throat.

It's going to be a looooooooooooooooooong night. But I'm not complaining.

ok, it's the end of that chapter! and i had to put it back in kims PoV, though i like - well kinda - putting in sheanes past. i really really want to kill her dad...


	55. A New Surprise

hey guys, i know its been only a night, but i had this idea and i also remembered stuff from a chapter near the begining, top 10 maybe... it's been so long!

*evil me* no it hasn't, now shut up and continue!

*good me* seriously, read this, it says "chapter 54" and we had mentioned this in 10!

*evil me* you don't have to get all pissy! your going to take my job!

*good me* why would I want your job! and i'm not being pissy! I just got too much acid on my tongue!

*evil me* suck it up!

*good me* fine!

reviews:

CajunBear73 - well, i hope i'm doing that, or it'll be a sign that i wont be a good parent if i have shannon have sheanes childhood. i really just want sheane to know that she can be loved and have a new and better childhood. and ron... somethings up with kim that he likes you could say...

sumer11 - well, last time i was alone with a kid in the bath was when he had his hair washed and hhe just needed to be kept and eye on while my nanny did something quick in the kitchen. i would love to bath my own child... when every that happens. like i said before, i'm only 16 and still a virgin. my first and only boyfriend, trying to get into my pants when i thought i was ready when i really wasn't.

Mr. Wizard - well... look who caught up! i was watching you you know! well enough with the creepyness thats evil me's job. and i like making a cute sence espeaclly after what sheane had to go through. everyone has to remember thats that smae little girl. and ron... what can i say? i'm a girl, not a guy, i don't know what they think!

zzzoo99 - oh... yeah... i don't know what i;; do with her parents. and i think everyone will establish that we all hate her father

*evil me* i don't! i'm his biggest fan!

except her because she's a loser

*evil me* nu uh! you are!

lets just get on with this shall we?

*evil me* no!

Chapter 54

A New Surprise

Today, like everyday for the past, what? 15 months? I was sitting at home with Shannon laying down on my stomach while we watched some _Dora The Explorer_ - for the baby, no me - when all of a sudden I hear knocking at the door, it opening, and closing. All in the matter of 5 seconds.

I look up to see me friend Tara standing in the doorway to the livingroom with the _biggest_ smile on her face that would - or I really - could even picture.

"Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim! Kim!" She squealed _very_ loudly, jumping up and down.

I wrapped my right arm around Shannon and sat up. "Yes Tara?" I ask calmly hoping she wold follow suit.

"You wont believe it! Well maybe you would because of how awesome he is! But I'm pregnant! It had to be the wedding night! Oh my god! I'm so happy!" She - again - squealed.

If you are confused. It's ok, I understand. Well, you remember that time when I went to go tell Ron that I was having the dreams about Shego? Yeah, well that day, as you might remember, Josh had came over and my Ronnie had given him advise. I know, he should not give people advise. But! Guess what! That night, Josh had proposed to Tara and they had gotten married only a couple months ago. Around that time I was under 5 months pregnant when he ask. Anyways, they had gotten married. And now, this is the outcome.

"Oh my god Tara! That's so great! Congradulation!" I squealed, most likely waking up Shannon considering that she was now gripping onto my shirt, and pinching my breast. "When did you figure it out?" I asked.

"Well," She started and walked over to the couch and sat down beside me. "I had missed my period, and I had gotten sick. I thought that I had just caught the flu, or something. But Josh said that I didn't have anyother symptoms for the flu. So _he_ went out and got a pregnancy test and I took it. And it came out positive!" She squealed, if she keeps squealing,I'm going to squeal her. _Sorry, long, wonderful night that I would love to share again tonight once my husband gets home._

"That's so great Tara!" I once again congradulated her.

"But Kim, I don't know what to do. I'm an only child, so, unlike you, I don't know how to raise children or handle pregnancies." She suddenly whimpered.

I, being well, Kim Possible, scooted over and wrapped my arm around her. "It's ok Tara, Shannon and I will help you. I maybe even when I go back to 'saving the world' you can help babysit her. 'Til then, I can teach you and help you expect things like swollen ankles." I told her.

I heard a small, yet cute, whimper from Shannon. I looked at the clock and figured I was close to her feeding time.

"Uh, Tara. Shannon's hungry and, she's still breastfeeding. So.. I- I...uh." What is wrong with me here?

"Oh, I don't mind Kim. We are both girls here. And I was thinking of doing that myself when my own come." She explained.

Ok, then. As long as she was fine, I moved away and layed back down, and unbottoning my shirt. I had always like breastfeeding my baby, Tara might like it too, it's calming.

For the rest of the day - well after Shannon finished - I had Tara help me around with Shannon, including changing her diaper. That, I might add, was just as funny as watching Ron change Hana's diaper when she was first adopted. But still not as funny as when just this morning, when I was making breakfast, Shannon's diaper had sprung a leak and trust me, _that_ was a mission that no one would want to go on. I promised Ron that I would give him a treat tonight if he cleaned it up.

And, you could have guessed that once Shannon was in bed, so were we... just not sleeping...

ok, done! at least with that chapter!

*evil me* why did this have to be a happy chapter?

*good me* hello? finding out your friend is pregnant is happy!

*evil me* well... so

*good me* hey! when jess told us w-she was pregnant, you were on her side!

*evil me* -.- you were about to say we, weren't you?

*good me* yeah, so...

*evil me* i was on her side because then i could have the stupid guy who no longer wants to be in her and their baby's life and because her boyfriend was being a jerk!

*good me* aww, your nice after all!

*evil me* don't make me sick...


	56. It's That Time of the Month

hey guys, and girls this one is mostly for you because i'm a girl and i just had to write this chapter

*evil me* no yoou didn't

*good me* yes i did!

*evil me* no!

*good me* yes!

*evil me* no

*good me* just shut up and lets get on with the reviews!

*evil me* *whines* nooo

reviews:

CajunBear73 - yes it does... plus i brought them in and they were gone for 45 chapters. and shannon might need a playmate...

sumer11 - i know, they need a happy life like kim and ron. nothing like shegos

woo-hoo. extra hoo () - btw, i LOVE the name. yes she is, it's not like i'm going to leave her out. and who's going to babysit besides monique and wade? and the wanting sounds needy... heres the next chapter!

Mr. Wizard - yes they are, and its kinda thanks to ron... yeah, and one time my little friend bradley had one when he was a year old. not a pretty sight, poo everywhere! not fun -.-, i'm just happy that ii didn't have to clean it up...

enjoy!

Chapter 55

It's That Time of the Month

You know, there is one thing that I absalutly hate about not being pregnant...

Those gut killing, wanting to rip everyones head off, periods!

I hate them! And the worst part was that mine had started while I was out shopping with Shannon and Tara. I'm so lucky that we were at the store so I could pick some up. Other than that, I'm stuck with the blasted cramps for a week!

Ron, on the other hand, doesn't know much about girls periods, and hardly understands them. He knows that it can make girls crabby, Shego even told me that Drakken understood that and stayed out f her way. He understand that we can't have sex during that time, which puts a damper on his mood. He knows that we always need to have Tampons in the bathroom closet. And he knows that it's a sign that a girl is _not_ pregnant, that's how he found out in the first place.

At the store when I told Tara, she brought up how Josh knew all that stuff and that he was the one that had sujested that she was even pregnant in the first place. A pregnancy test and a trip to the doctors later, Tara was confermed her pregnancy.

Mine went a little different...

_I walked into the our bedroom, it was about 10 at night and I had just comferned that I was pregnant by a doctor, my mother, and a pregnancy test. I had always wanted a baby of my own, but saving the world and being kicked around never helped. Now I just had to tell Ron. He wasn't the smartest person in the world, but that doesn't mean that he wont understand that I do want to keep our baby._

_Ron was already laying in bed with his beack resting on the head-board, playing his newest game that I only let him bring into the room because he had gotten a headache. _I bet he only got it was because he was playing it the whole time.

_I walked to my side of the bed and layed down at his side._

_"Ronnie." I whispered._

_"Yes KP?" He asked not talking his eyes off the screen._

_Ok, how am I going to tell him? Do I be blunt? Do I ask if he wants a baby? A family? How would he feel? How? Grrr, why do I have to be like this? Ok, OK. I'm just going to tell him._

_"I-I'm pr-pregnant." I told my loving husband of 3 years._

_Ron stopped his game, put the controler down on his bedside table, and turned and faced me, showing no emotion on his face._

_"What?" He simply asked me._

_"You," I rested my index finger on his chest, "My loving, and silly, husband, got me," I pointed to myself, _it's like teaching a child, but he's all mine, no one will take him from me, I hope. _"pregnant." I finished with a smirk on my face._

_Ron looked at me, I didn't even know what he could be thinking, all I could guess was it was bad! Oh, god, I hope I didn't mess this up!_

_Ron leaned in and rested his soft lips opon my own, in a soft but loving kiss. "_I knew it."_ He whispered._

It was then my dream of having a family began... well, really it began when Ron had proposed to me while we were in Paris for our 2 year dating annaversery.

The next day I had went to see Betty.

ok, yeah so i just wrote that chapter because i was inspired and i had gotten mine in the middle of computer programming class. ugh, it hurt!

*good me* oh stop complaining!

*evil me* no! it did hurt!

*good me* ugh! i'm going to _kill_ you!

*evil me* bad good! no killing! thats my job!

*good me* boo-hoo! get over it!


	57. Valantines Day

yes it's valantines day! if thats how its spelt... anyways, i'm begging to the gods and satin for kurt NOT to call me. i don't care if he still likes me! and btw, if there is MAJOR speling problem, just note that i had hard;y any sleep last night for some reason.

*good me* it was probably from staying up till 4 am on saturday

*evil me* we were babysitting a 4 year old!

*good me* but we didn't get home till midnight! we could have slept!

*evil me* whatever. i did post a new story, harry potter. i still can't beleive those stupid weasleys got with harry and hermione in the end. harry and hermione are meant for each other!

*good me* i'm agreeing with her! harry and hermione rock! and if they did get married, they would have the same enishals (HJP)

anyways, reviews!

CajunBear73 - lol, yeah. as a girl, i hate it. but my guy friends get effected by it, i tend to get bitchy on the first day because it hurts. yeah, but i had to do something about it... plus i thought ron had to have some brains in there somewhere, right?

sumer11 - yeah well, good isn't always good. like at the moment good want to kill ginny and ron... i'm so happy that your hooked! well heres the next chapter!

woo-hoo extra hoo () - yeah, he is cute, ALOT vuter than my ex, i perfer long hair... that is a bad thing about being a women. that and when your dog/cat steps on your boob to give you a kiss. and i was going to do the next chapter when i read this on saturday but i didn't have an idea until today at lunch.

Mr. Wizard - it looks like you kinda fall behind... well i do that too sometimes so i can't complain... and THANKS!

enjoy!

Chapter 56

Valantines Day

Happy Valantines Day!

Yes it's true, it's Valintines Day. And 8 years since Ron and mines' first Valentines day!

ANd the best part is that it's Shannon's first Valantines day! But that means we have to show her _everything_. How is this going to work? I have no idea but first things first, we decorate. Well, _I_ decorate, Ron makes Chocolate suckers! Yum...

My decorating was disrupted by the door bell ringing.

_"I'll get it!"_ Ron called frim the kitchen.

I heard faint talking at the door, and a faint '_Uh oh,' _I didn't know if I should egnor it or if I should go over and ask what's wrong. But I trust Ron to take care of it. He was the one that did defeat Drakken half the time.

I went back to putting up the stringed hearts that hung from the ceiling. If any of you are wondering where my baby girl is, she's on the floor in the playpen hypnotized by the 'floating' hearts. I need to check this off of my "_101 Ways To Amused a Baby," _seriously, Drakken got it for me for my birthday.

About an half an hour later, I got called into the kitchen.

"Hey, KP. Come here for a sec." _Ron, what loving thing does he have now?_

I walk in and see, _piles_ of chocolate boxes on the table. I gave a questioning look to Ron and Rufus, who had popped one in his mouth.

"I know this looks bad honey, but _I only ordered 1 box!_ They're the one's that messed up!" Ron half freaked handing me a chocolate box.

_Ok, listen, I am NOT pregnant!_

I squealed, and jumped onto Ron and gave him kisses over kisses. Loving him. Repeating 'Thank you's" and "I love you's" do what a _normal_ wife would do.

So... for the rest of the day I ate my _one_ box of chocolate. Ron had the other 99 boxes. Well not all of them. I told him he can only have one or else he wont be able to do an... _activity_ tonight if he has a belly ache. So he only ate one, and we had a great night.

Shannon had fun. I could tell. By 7 o'clock, she was out like a light. I am _so_ happy I gave her a bath yesterday.

yeah, i know, not much,, but it gave a good layout, right? anyways, my friend gave me the chocolate idea i just did the numbers. anyways, i have homework to do

*evil me* yeah right!

*good me* we do!

*evil me* and who's going to do it?

*good me* me?

*evil me* well i'm not helping!

*good me* good! because of you I have blood raining on my NAME!

*evil me* it looks good though, doesn't it

*good me* ye- no! no! no! no! you have warped my mind!

*evil me* ah, you have noticed

now you all have to or i'll warp your mind... if i already didn't

and if anyone reads harry potter harry/hermione storys and don't mind M rated and want to read mine,, please do! i'll love you forever!


	58. The Effects Of Valantines Day

_**IMPORTANT; READ FIRST BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE! IT MAY CONCERN YOU!: i hope everyone got the chapter before this. if you didn't, go back and rer-read it. i made a mistake and didn't relized it till sumer11 told me... sorry!**_

hey guys, i've been meaning to write this chapter for a few days now. mostly since tuesday. but i have been busy! trust me and I think my ADD is side tracting me into reading lemons...

*evil me* no you just did that on purpose!

*good me* no! i really wanted to write this!

*evil me* so thats why you were reading a teen titans story that you have read before and raven and slade have sex everywhere in the warehouse and they kill the titans east and west?

*good me* uh... no...

*evil me* stop your lying! you jsut finished reading it!

*good me* so! you made me! you just wanted to see raven _**KILL**_ Terra!

*evil me* I have waited for that day for years...

*good me* whatever

reviews:

CajunBear73 - of course. like i keep telling my friends to keep these mind out of the gutter. but he never does. i think my dad has gotten use to it... having two daughters and a wife and a mother and a sister in law(s) and well you get it!

sumer11 - yep, you got the chapter! sorry about that! and it was about 100 boxes of chocolate...

ok, more reviews than my Harry Potter story, but not as many visitors... :( oh and this chapter does mention sex btw, but i swear this one story was just making me think out it...

enjoy!

Chapter 57

The Effects Of Valantines Day

Do you remember those chocolates that my husband got me for Valantines Day but ended up getting 100 boxes?

Well I hope you do, it was a couple days ago.

Well, lets just say that I left him home alone with those chocolates... it wasn't good, not good at all...

_I had went to the mall with Monique and Shannon. Shannon had really needed more close, you wont believe how fast she grows. Though, she does look like shes a month younger than she already is._

_We were gone for, what? 5 hours? Give or take?_

_And when I walked into the house, there was Ron and Rufus with every box of chocolates laying on the floor and coffee table. The two were both in the faitle position, moaning in discomfort._

Trust me, that man had a few words. The I asked him one question that would make him quite happy. Well me too, it's not like he can do- wait, he can. But then I give him shit for masterbating in the bedroom while I'm not there...

He was sad to say to to sex tonight because he ate too much chocolate. But, what happens if I''m not up for it when he gets better? Hehe, I can be evil when I want to be...

Shannon, on the other hand... or arm, was laughing with her cute little baby laugh at her Daddy as he moaned in pain. Even at Rufus who was squeaking a moan when ever he hickoped. I almost, hit _almost_, felt sorry for them.

Do you know what question came up mostly when Monique and I were out? You can probably guess.

_'Why are you andn Ron having so much sex?'_

Yeah, _that_ question. For those who knew, give your self a cookie or a pat on the back.

Do you know what _my _answer was?

_'I have no idea, I just want to.'_ Plus it's a good why to bribe your husband, but _sshh_, you didn't hear it from me.

Anyways, I better get these to something to help them. Maybe make chocolate suckers or a chocolate cake. Punish them for it.

ok, thats it for this chapter... and i hope everyone got the chapter before this. if you didn't, go back and rer-read it. i made a mistake and didn't relized it till sumer11 told me... sorry again

*good me* i repeat! NOT MAY FAULT!

*evil me* oh yeah, not your fault totally...

*good me* shut up!

*evil me* make me!

*good me* grrr... *throughs evil me in the sink and turns on that thingy that the americans have in the drains...*


	59. Lazy Day

hey guys, i know its been a week, i don't usaully wait this long but it took me that long to fin an idea. anyways... i hope you enjoy this chapter!

*evil me* hold it!

*good me* what?

*evil em* you forgot about us!

*good me* no i didn't

*Evil me* yes, we usaully fight or argue or agree. though i personally hate that latter

*good me* well, we are doing that now

*evil em* what about reviews?

*good me* are you ok? are you sick?

*evil me* no, now do the reviews or i'll go shave missy bald!

*good me* *gasp* *runs to whereeve she keeps the reviews

reviews:

CajunBear - yep, no one wants that kind ov valantines day... well theyll learn one day. it even happened on the day after halloween.

Mr. Wizard - lol, yeah. it's half expected from ron.

sumer11 - sorry i had to re-read it, i'm even laughing at my own work... i have no idea... maybe kim had to 'i-had-great-sex-last-night' face on. i don't know, it in her piont of view, you cant see her face...

Pianist707 - thanks...

LJ58 - thanks, i even had a few laughs at my own work. i'm glad you like it!

enjoy!

Chapter 58

Lazy Day

Spring, it's almost here but not yet.

That sucks...

Winter was never my favourite season, spring is just as bad. The snow is still there, then it get all muddy and gross. But then it gets nice and the flowers bloom.

But with spring not here yet, there is nothing really to do.

It was a lazy day.

And lazy days can get boring. Shannon had even gotten bored. Rufus was at work with Ron leaving us nothing to do. I even took the liberty to count how many days old Shannon was since her birthday, September 19. Since that date (counting it) Shannon was 166 days old.

_Yeah, I got _that_ bored._

I would have taken Shannon to the park over by Drakken's place but it was muddy and snowy. Monique had to work, Bonnie and family was on vacation while Jr. made a deal with a company in the Carabbian. Parents were working. Wade was inventing. Josh and Tara were at a birthing class that my mom recommended last time I invited everyone for dinner. Jim and Tim were working _somewhere_ inventing things for both me/Shannon and some companies.

I was beyond bored.

I could always bake cookies... but Ron and everyone said that I should have someone with me that isn't a baby.

So that was out of the question.

What can I do?

Well, there still was a few people I need to tell about Shannon...

Like,

Ron's parents

Shegos brothers

Tara and Josh

Shannon godparents, Monique and Wade

Bonnie and Jr.

Drakken and his mom

Jim and Tim

That was something Ron and I needed to talk about. _'Who next?'_

I seriously had nothing to do...

hey guys, i hope you enjoyed that chapter! and i'm goiong to post a poll, i want to know who you think should learn about shannon/shego!

*evil me* why do they get to chose!

*good me* because this story is written not just for us, but for them!

*evil me* it's no fair!

*good me* just shut up and let these people review!

_**i might put a chapter about sheane inbetween this and when kim and ron tell who ever! so you have 2 weeks at the most! maybe even less!**_


	60. And POP Goes The Balloon

hey guys its been... i forget, alot on my mond. like the fact that my dreams are starting to freak me out, in the last month i've had a few where i had a kid. one of those this weird guy that graduated from school was in it... so, yeah, freaking me out a little. but i _**DO LIKE KIDS**_!

*evil me* except when they are getting into _everything_

*good me* but they are so cute!

*evil me* and gross!

*good me* hey! we are sopose to put up with it! remember when grandpa said that he eat the food that had already been in our mouths!

*evil me* yeah! that was just gross! when alli had eaten sand and was drooling, i almost got sick!

*good me* yeah that was gross...

reviews:

zzzoo99 - yeah, now i'm just waiting for them to be told... who knows how thats going to take effect?

sumer11 - burned in different ways if it doesn't go over to well... but this should be going up to it soon...

CajunBear73 - yeah, we all get bored, even Kim

Mr. Wizard - um... yeah, Shannon is kinda a main charater...

Pianist707 - yeah, most chapters will be short, but then i uselly put in the evil me/good me things about random things or my life... mostly my life... but glad you like it!

ok guys, THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!

ENJOY!

Chapter 59

And POP Goes The Balloon

I had learned not to long ago that Shannon likes it when balloons pop. In fact, she laughs and claps her little hands. It's kinda weird for infants to like loud noises, don't you think? Isn't it like _normal_ for one to cry at it? I thought so. Well, that's what make my baby more less normal. It's not like I'm complaining, I was an unnormal child myself. Even ask my In-laws.

So, like when I was pregnant... and bored out of my mined, I popped some popcorn. Ate it. And used the cornals.

Leaving Shannon to stare at my back, I walked to the kitchen and got the leftover balloons that Monique had sent over. They were pink hearts. What's a good ay to get rid of these? It's easy.

I blew up each balloon, watching as Shannons eyes had gotten to the size of saucers with each I had blown up. Then, like before, I taped them up. This time to the wall in the living room; not the door.

I sat on the couch with the sling shot in my hand, cernal in the other, and Shannon to my right, sitting up.

Ready. Aim. Fire!

_POP!_ Rang through the room. Shannon laughed and clapped her hands.

Ready. Aim. Fire!

_POP!_ Rang again through the room. And again, Shannon laughed and clapped her hands.

Ready. Aim. Fire!

_POP! POP!_

Wait, that isn't right...

I looked over at my laughing infant to see her hands covered in green plasma... _laughing and clapping her hands..._

I dropped the sling shot and the bowl on the floor. I picked up Shanon and bolted to the phone.

I dialed Ron's phone, inpaietnetly waiting for him to answer, "C'mon, pickuppickuppickup." I chanted. After about a minute, he picked.

_"Hey KP, what's wrong?"_

"Ron, she did it again!"

_"Shannon?"_

"_Yes!_ Ron, we have to tell more people! If she keeps this up, they'll find out before we can tell them."

_"Ok Kim, we'll talk more when I get home. OK?"_

"Yes Ron." Pause. "She's pretty good aim." I quickly said before I hung up.

_"Wha?"_

hey guys, i just _had_ to put in another popcorn moment. haven't done it in a while, you know, back when she was pregnant with shannon? and i was making popcorn at school! and i had to put in a shego/shannon moment.

*evil e* yeah... been a while...

*good me* what was that all about?

*evil me* i'm tired *yawns*

*good me* yeah *yawns*

*evil me* *yawns* stop that!

*good me* *yawns* you!

*both* *yawns... falls over dead tired... even though its only 10 PM...*

_**AND I WANT YOU TO PLEASE! DO THE POLL! I ONLY HAD ONE PERSON DO IT SO FAR! AND PLEASE IF YOU HAVE AN OPSIONPUT IT IN! PLEASE! I CAN'T PICK EVERYTHING MYSELF! WELL... I KINDA CAN BUT I DO WANT AN ADIENCE OPINION!**_


	61. Follow The Yellow Brick Road

hey guys! i kinda got inpirerd for this just by watching my favourite movie of all time! and ways, i just want to tell you that i only got 3 voters for my poll, and its not really helping much! anyways i'll tell moe after this chapter!

*evil me* you forgot about me again!

*good me* no i didn't, i just didn't want to hear your annoying mouth!

*evil me* and they say _i'm_ the evil one?

*good me* well yeah, it's your _name_

*evil me* you know what?

*good me* what?

*evil me* *can't think think of anything so she just walks away to sulk*

*good me* that's what i though

reviews:

sumer11 - i agree, plus i usally right with my mood and energy level, so if i have a certain thing i need to write, its best to know... and it sucks to fail... and i'm still not sure who it has to be next...

CajunBear73 - yeah, what would happen if they come over for dinner and she start shoot everyone (ron) with the plasma? that would be fun... but who knows, it might or might not happen...

Mr. Wizard - who knows? i sure don't! i'm still trying to get shego additude in there, but i haven't watched an episode in a long time! on the channel it was on up here where i live, i don't get it anymore! it sucks!

enjoy!

Chapter 60

Follow The Yellow Brick Road

_'Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road...' _The munchkins on the TV sang to Shannon and I.

I had turned on my favourite movie after I had talked with Ron on the phone. I had to have something to distract me from Shannons' powers that she was born with... Shegos' powers she was born with. Shannon seem to love love the movie I had grown-up watching. Now it was her turn.

I waited a few hours, waiting for Ron to get home from work. This had to be one of the worst things about Ron having a job at GJ, I hardly get to see him...

During the time I waited for Ron to get home, I had re-started the movie over and over again, not wanting or bothing wanting to get up. I was kinda lazy in a way. But Shannon, she didn't mind, I even tried to take her to her room to have a nap. She didn't even want that. SHe didn't want to leave me.

It was getting close to 7 when Ron walked into the house.

"Honey, I home!" He called. I always laughed when he said that, and he says it almost every time he walked into the house.

"Hey Ron, how was work today?" I asked as I walked up to him, giving him a light peck on the lips.

"Pretty good. Row and Scetch had to go to the med-bay because the Glob-ball had a glich. Wade is going to be busy trying to figre that one out." He smiled at me. "So, who do you think we should tell next about our little girl?" He asked me, looking over my shoulder at Shannon, who most likely was pulling her feet to her mouth... I'm only guessing...

"I'm not sure Ron... Everyone had different experiences with Shego and think different of her. Like the Tweebs, they thought she was kinda cool with the plasma, her own brothers thought she was bossy. And your parents only know Shego from what the TV, you and myself tell them." My feature saddened at the thoughts of Shannon not being execpted. It might just be what Shego will re-go through...

"You know KP, it doen't really matter who of our friends excepts her, as long as we except her, and she excepts us..." He wrapped his arms tight around me and pulled me to his chest. There was something kinda odd about Ron... either that, or having a child of out flesh and blood (though the spirit is a whole other person) really matured me husband... _It's not like I'm complaining._

gosh, that makes it sound like the end! BUT IT IS NOT THE END! just an FYI. And by the way, the wizard of oz is my favourite movie of all time! i have watched it thousands of time... and i was watching it this morning, it kinda got me into the spirit of writing this chapter.

*good me* evil me is still sulking so shes not going to be here...

so anyways, i have 2 for shocked, 1 for ron's parents, 1 for team go, 1 for drakken, and 1 for happy. everything else is at a 0... so if you don't want these, feel free to vote, i don't care who. so, yeah, please vote and review! and if you can't vote, review your vote!... i hope that doean't confused you... anyways, i need to get back to work, i have another chapter for another story i need to type out and LOTS of editting to go through!


	62. Truth Be Told

ok, yeah i know, it hasn't even been 24 hours! but i had gotten the idea when my dad and i had went to watch the curling game at the JLC. THERES A CHANCE I COULD HAVE BEEN ON LIVE TV! i don't really know, i didn't take my glasses so i couldn't see the score. anyways, i kinda messed up on my last chapter, thanks to zzzoo99 i had found that out, so i'm going to re-post the chapter, i'm just going to be taking out a part...

*good me* FYI, evil me is _still_ sulking, i swear thats all she does...

anyways, reviews:

zzzoo99 - yeah, she just might be next... and thanks again for telling me about the info that i had completely forgotten about!

Mr. Wizard - yeah, they will be killing themselves when they find out...

CajunBear73 - yeah, this is just the next chapter into that... and is this soon enough?

sumer11 - i know! it's so addicting, and the fact that it looks believeable though it was made in 1939, it's still awesome! i love the lion king movies too, but Wizard of Oz is still and always number 1! and is this soon enough?

Chapter 61

Truth Be Told

Ron and I had agreed to tell Team Go, Shego's own family, the only ones left that share her flesh and blood.

We took Shannon to the GO tower for the first time since she was born. I had been _afraid_ of what might happen if I took her there and they find out about her. What would they say? Would they think I killed her on perpose and had Wade somehow make me re-create her? To make sure she says good this time? _Never._ I had never wanted Shego to die. It was a mistake. It was an accedent, we all make them. That one was the biggest I had ever made. I'm not even sure I would want to take it back now, not after _her._

I sat in the living room of the GO tower, the place where Mego and Wegos relaxed. The place where Hego rarely goes.

At the moment Mego, Wego, and Wego were watching a movie, they even had a bowl of popcorn. Ron was watching a little, he knew why we were here, he knew that he had to pay attention, _he knew he had to be the father._

I pulled Shannon to my chest. I needed her close, I needed her calm, _I needed her alive._ This had to start, the pressure was already killing me.

"Hego, Shan... Ron and I, we have to tell you something, all of you." I began my tourcher. I had gotten all the boys attention. The movie had been paused and the boys sat quite, staring at me. "You remembered how Shego died?" I asked, bring the memory back for myself to see. The brothers nodded. "Well, I had told you that it was an accedent... and every day since then I had wanted Shego back. I couldn't live without her knowing that it had been my fault." I could feel the brothers look at me both in simpety and confusion. "Well, god must have answered my wishes." I smiled, playing with the short dark orange hair on Shannon's head.

"Kimberly, what do you mean by that?" Hego asked.

"Well... Shego was brought back to me... only she looks a little differnt." I pressed, not really wanting them to know that their fearless sister was sitting in my lap.

"Kimberly, what do you mean by that?" Hego repeated is question.

"Well... I don't know how to say this. I really don't know how to say that your sister is now my daughter!" I freaked a little. Team Go stared at me. I looked over my words; _Oh, that was easier than expected._

Though, Hego didn't.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Hego shouted, I could feel Shannon tense up. I held her to my chest, protecting her of the super-human in front of me. "HOW THE HECK CAN MY SISTER BE HER!" He screamed. Ron came up behind me and held me and Shannon in his arms, the younger siblings of the man, sat there, watching us, stuffing their faces with popcorn.

"It's exacally what it means Hego!" Ron shouted from behind me. "We don't know how it happened but Kim became pregnant with Shego's recarnation. Don't get mad at us because a miracal happened." I swear that Ron had gotten smarter.

"Fine. Now, hand her over..."

sorry, i had to end it there... i beg you, i had to end it there! how could i not! it was a good oppertunity! how could i just give you the whole thing!

*evil me* now review!

*good me* oh, so you are done sulking?

*evil me* i wasn't sulking... i was-

*good me* sulking?

*evil me* no i was not!

*good me* yes you were

*evil me* shut up! who asked you anyways!

*good me* maybe the reviewers and people who were reading this was wondering?

*evil me* just shut up! and you *points to you readers* review or the baby will get it!

*good me* not this again! *whines*


	63. Realization

yeah, i know. i unpdated so soon! but i had to! i had an idea!

sumer11 - ok, i did get some of my idea from you, but the rest is me! anyways, thanks for reviewing! i wanted to know how many people hated me because i ended it there like i did when kim 'died'!

zzzoo99 - damn! i keep forgetting! i'm seriously going to have to go over this...

Mr. Wizard - Hegos (henry) brothers, Mego (Mikallo) wego and wego (the twins). and up, this may not end well, will it?

and evil me and good me will be on a 'day off' due to bed time and shower... and tiredness...

enjoy!

Chapter 62

Realization

_"Fine. Now, hand her over..."_

The man in front of her seemed famillar...

_Sheane ran from her brothers, they were after her again. She didn't know why, and she didn't want to know. It seemed everything she did, her father and brothers hated her for it._

_There were only three people in the house that didn't hate her, that was her mother and twin brothers. Even her grandparents on her fathers side hated her. Sheane hated her life, she wished that they would just all go away._

_She ran into her room to escape from her brothers. She wished she could lock the door, but her father forbid it. So the only thing she could to was hide in her closet._

_It didn't take long for Henry to walk into her room alone. Mikallo was no where to be seen, but her door was closed._

_Henry walked up to her closet door and pulled it open with all his stranght, slamming it against the wall. Sheane pushed closer to the corner of the small space to get out of the boys` reach. He grabbed her ankle and tugged to out of the closet, dragging her to the middle of the room. The first thing he did after letting go of his sister was he kicked her in the face, giving her a blood nose instantly._

_Over and over he kicked Sheane where ever he could make contact at the moment as he kicked._

_Sheane rolled out of the way, got up and ran to the door. She tugged on it, opening it. _But_ it didn`t budge. _'Mikallo was on the other side!'

_Henry grabbed a hand full of her long black hair dragged her back on the floor. He, himself, got on the floor and started punching the 8 year old..._

_Not even 5 minutes later, Sheane layed on the floor, unconsious, and covered in her own blood._

Shannon looked at the man in front of her, scared, and instantly started crying...

yeah, i know, i'm evil like that! but i had this idea for the next chapter and my laptop just finished charging so i was in luck! and BTW, im listening to Bad Romance by Lady Gaga, sorry if somethings don't make sense. and lady gaga did look goot before, then something happened. her music is good, shes just... weird...

yeah, so review please... and evil me and good me are on 'day off' so, sorry about them, but they are tired...


	64. It's Alright, It's Ok

hey guys i knwo it's been a few days since i last updated. but something happened at school that i regret soooo much! i wish i never did it. but the thing is, i wasn't in control! i just threw the pen at her HEAD! i could ive gotten her EYE if she didn't dodge it! now she doens't want to be around me because i think she fears what i might do next. she doesn't trust me... neither do i. so i'm going to see the school Phystis or something like that to figure whats wrong with me.

*evil me* i bet you have two-sided personallity!

*good me* i wonder why...

*evil me* what? this could be a good thing!

*good me* losing your friends isn't a good thing

*evil me* but synclare still trusts you!

*good me* she wasn't there

*evil me* yes, and it makes it a who lot better

*good me* ok, i have to agree with you... just because i'm upset...

REVIEWS:

sumer11 - uh... i forget now... and i'm going to get around to why shegos brothers hated her. and thank you for not hating me!

Mr. Wizard - uh, yes... that is going to be hard, but i have a small teny tiny lay out for that starting... and thank you! thats good to know!

WeLoveRonD () - well thats good that you hate him. how do you think i feel? _well, it is my mind that is making these characters act that way..._

LJ58 - i know! thats why i'm posting this chapter! i would never stop it there! there should be LOTS AND LOTS MORE!

ENJOY!

Chapter 63

It's Alright, It's Ok

_"Fine. Now, hand her over..."_

I stared in shock at the man before me. Was he really willing to take _my daughter_ away from me? Her mother? I don't care that she is Shego! She is still the little girl that I carried for 7 months! There is no way that I'm going to let him do this to me, to my daughter! I may not know how Shego's life was like before she became a villain, but I don't care if they treated her good or bad. There is no way in the depth of hell am I giving my daughter up! Even if I have to-

I was brought back to the world when Shannon started crying into my chest.

I instantly wrapped my arm around her, holding her tight to me, whispering, "It's ok baby, it's ok." Over and over.

"What do you mean _'Hand her over_?" Ron shouted at the superhero.

"I'm exacally that, Mr. Stoppable. If that is Shego, she is dangerous, she will not be safe in your custudy." Hego explained calmly.

"Not safe!" I screeched. "_Shannon_ is 6 months old! She's been safe ever since she was born! Even before she was born! I would never let _my daughter_ get in harms way. _Even from you._" I sneered at the man coldly.

"Now just wait a minute-" Hego started advancing on us. Then suddenly, he was shot back into the wall.

We all looked down at my chest; there was Shannon, tear stained cheeks, arm extended, with her hand covered in green plasma.

"I told you she is not safe! She attacked an ineccend person! She cannot stay with you! She must stay with us!" Hego yelled angerly at the red-head mother.

"No!" Ron yelled, summonning his Mystical Monkey powers and shot Hego into the big screen TV that a movie was playing on.

That's when I had enough of this. "Hego, if you cannot except the fact that your dead _sister_ is now my daughter and that she is going to stay with me, _her mother_. Then you are no longer excepted into my nor Shannon's life." And I left. I just turned around and left. I heard murmers of the others following me as I left.

Even hearing Mego say, "You know, if _I_ have to say, Shannon looks pretty cute as a baby. As of _I _never seen her as one."

ok, i had to make Mego say that. you know the _Me_go doesn't make sence if i put him in then have nothing about _him_ in it. if you know what i mean then thats good... if not, you have problems or don't watch enough Kim Possible.

*good me* i haven't watched Kim Possible in _soooooooo_ long!

*evil me* i know! it sucks!

*good me* what are we going to do?

*evil me* well, we could skip writing Bones Bite, Motherly Love, and The Curse Of True Love and go and watch it on Youtube!

*good me* ok!

*evil me* oh and review please!

like this:

R as in Review

E as in Eview

V as in View

I as in Iew

E as in Ew

and

W as in 'I'm hunting _Wabbits_'

*Turns good me into a cute little bunny rabbit again; good me runs for her life*


	65. The One Being Told

uh, yeah... hey again! sorry, i kinda don't feel well. i find it that when i have dairy queen ice cream i get a stomach ache and i have to go to the bathroom (A LOT) it hurts sooooo much! so i think im going to have to stay up till it passes... if it does... anyways that means the rest of my blizzard is up for grabs! anytakers?

*good me* oooo me! pick me!

*evil me* physc

*good me* your no fun!

*evil me* i thought we've been through this before

*good me* yes, but still... O.O... brb

*evil me* poor girl... not...

REVIEWS:

(note; i hurt my wrist when i fell bowling so the replys are in one hand typing...)

CajunBear73 - who knows, only time would say...

Mr. Wizard - thanks, i like to think i'm placing part of my emotions in there, as if you feel what im feeling. its kinda hard but easy. you dont have to think of what to say... and yet its hard... but glad that you can feel it!

WeLoveRon () - thats good, it means that what im writing makes it feel real. i get that when im reading too! its good that your into it

sumer11 - i dont anyone likes hego anymore... lol! my sisters friend did thatt one time to her over the phone and she was sitting on the couch, it was kinda freaky...

ENJOY!

Chapter 64

The One Being Told

"You know guys, you didn't have to leave too." I told the three Go brothers that were sitting in my living room.

After we left the GO tower, I had kept telling them that they should have stayed there to talk some sence into their brother. I didn't work.

"Kim, how many times do we have to tell you? Hego needs to learn for himself." Mego explained for the thousandth time to me.

Ron, he was in the kitchen making us all something to eat, just a small snack before he started dinner. Shannon was asleep in my arms, not letting go for her dear life; not like I wanted to let her go either.

"Mego... why did Hego act that way? Why did he want to take Shannon away from me?" I asked worried. Mego looked at me fear danced his eyes. The twins didn't have the same look, but it was close. I started to get worried.

"Kimberly," God, have I told you how much I hate that name? "When we were younger, before our parents died, aweful things had happened to Sheane. And I regret doing it now." He simply started. "Our Dad hated her because she was a girl. He wanted only boys. I don't know the full story because I'm younger than her, but Henry in older, and had been affected longer." He bowed his head in sadness, not wanting to look into my eyes, I could feel it. The shame and guilt reatated off of him. "Her full name is Sheane Toni Go, our father wanted her to have a boys name, but our mother gave her that to please her husband but have the little girl she always wanted. Since I was 2 years old, I helped Henry pick on and beat up Sheane. Henry did most of the beating, I just assissed. Our mom didn't like what we were being taught by our father but she could stop him, so she just punished us enough as far as you can punish 2 kids." He took a pause to take a breath. "She grew up abused by the three of us. The twins were still young, very young when our parents died and they liked her. After their death, I had gotten over abusing her and what our father planted in my mind. Henry, did not. He can be a nice guy, but its still there. In his head. Shannon cannot be placed under his care, we don't know what he will do to her. Hearing that our sister is still alive is a good thing for us three, but he my say its good for her to be in his care... to release his anger on and abuse her."

I sat there listening to the man. I couldn't believe what Shego had went through as a child. Tears escaped from their prison and rolled down my cheeks, _I will _not_ let my baby girl go through that again. Once is to much._

Thses things that were done to her, it all started with her father. How could a father not love his only daughter... even though he has four sons that he loves very much? Just how?

I looked down at Shannon, everyone did. She looked so innecent just laying there, safe in my arms.

_"Don't worry Sheane, we'll give you the life you deserve." _I whispered to her, cradeling her to me. I couldn't break my eyes away from her, not even when Ron came out with snacks and kissed the top of my head.

All I cared about was Shannon, Sheane... _Shego_.

ok, this chapter was more of learning about Sheanes past bby someone else. other known as her younger brother.

*evil me* MY EVIL PLAN WORKED!

*good me* what? have me fall while bowling and hurt my wrist and knee?

*evil me* nooooooo... to have everyone hate hego!

*good me* ooooooooooooohh... hey! wait a minute! that was my plan too!

*evil me* but it was my job to hurt sheane

*good me* whatever, now leave me and my ice pacted wrist alone!

REVIEW PLEASE!

and im serious about the ice cream and ingurys... -.-


	66. Just The Little Things

hey guys i had gotten this idea and had to post it. anyways not much has been going on... my wrist is a little e=better but my leg hurts... and i had to go back to school

*evil me* stupid school

*good me* whats so bad about it?

*evil me* we almost got sick BECAUSE we were watching Super Size Me in foods and the guy was throughing up!

*good me* have you noticed that the episode 'Grande Size Me" was a thing to do with Super Size Me?

*evil me* yes i knew that!

*good me* anyways, their super sizes is TOO big! ours in their large! i get full on that!

*evil me* yeah, i know! but thats a good thing! we aren't going to get fat!

*good me* stop being mean!

*evil me* hello! read my name! it doens't say _evil_ for nothing!

*good mee* what ever!

reviews:

CajunBear73 - neither would i. hego has became oen of the bad guys in this...

sumer11 - yeah, i had just fell because the shoes were slippery. well, i think mego told kim because he felt guilty because he took part in making his sisters life miserable. i could have had that happen... but then hego could have sued her or something like that... hmm, maybe i should have done that... to late now... or at least for now...

Mr. Wizard - yeah, well, sometimes only on eplot line can get boring, but this is soon getting to be a drama! sheesh, this is going to be a fun life for Shannon, huh?

ENJOY!

Chapter 65

Just The Little Things

We let the boys stay for dinner and insisted to stay the night. They said they didn't want to be a burdun and said they'll stay at Global Justis for the night.

It really had been a long day. I couldn't stand the thought of Shego being beaten up by her own family! I could tell Ron knoew how I felt, he always does. There was something about our togetherness that made it. _Was it because we were best friends since the first day of kindergarden? Or was it because Ron and I were always ment to be?_ Whatever it is, I'm happy for it.

That night I laid in bed, tears never dried from my eyes. Ron was putting Shannon down for bed for me, he should be back any minute.

_I can't believe that a man like Hego would do that to his only sister? How could she stand it? What if they killed her? _I fresh burst of tears escaped my eyes as I thought of never meeting Shego.

Ron's arms wrapped around me as I cried, instantly pulling me to his chest.

"It's ok Kim." He whispered into my ear. "Shannon is safe now, we wont let him hurt her." I kept on crying, unable to stop. "If he does we can have him arrested. There is no way for him to prove that she use to be Shego, and if they used the plasma for evedence, you can use the fact that you and Shego fought so often that the chemicals got in your system, transfering it over to our daughter."

My eyes widened, still wet from tears. "Ron, your scaring me..."

"I know Kim, but it's true. Is it not?" I nodded in his grasp. How could I argue with that? It made sense, did it not? Who knows how her powers worked... besides the burning and glowing?

"Yes it is. Shannon is our flesh and blood. She is our daughter. And he is not taking her away." I got up out of his arms and walked out to Shannons room. In her crib, Shannon was still awake. When she saw me, a smile formed on her face and reached out to me. I complied and picked her up and left the room.

Tonight she was going to be with me. I didn't trust that man that I had called a friend and alli.

"You don't trust him?" Ron's voice came from the bathroom.

"Is it that obvlious?" I questioned him.

"Well, a little. But I don't blame you. I would use all my power to protect her."

With that we got into bed and set Shannon between us. Hego will not get to her tonight.

ok stopping there... yeah, hego is not the best person to be anymore, is he? well... he may come back sooner or later, probable half of you is saying sooner so kim can kick his ass and the other is saying later because they don't want him hurting shannon. what do you guys think?

*evil me* i was thinking sooner so kim can kill him

*good me* i wasn't asking you

*evil me* so, i get a saying don't i?

*good me* you know, i'm getting tired and i want to read some more so enough

*evil me* your just saying that because you want raven and robin to acually get together

*good me* and its a good plot line

*evil me* oh yeah, like robin turning into a vampire, slades his uncle, and a new prophecy is a good plot line?

*good me* and a evil vampire wants to take over the world

*evil me* hm, sounds like my kind of guy

*good me* crap...


	67. Mother Kimmie

note; if you see the title of this chapter, you should know whats going on... if not you'll understand while reading...

anyways... hey everyone!... hold on a sec, i want to chech something *checks the hits and visitors* 1311 hits, 324 visitors; out of all of thoses 39 hits, and 33 visitors for the last chapter. sorry, i just wanted to see what happed... anyways, if i have to heard that friday song again, im litterly going to kill someone; maybe someone you guys would love me to kill!

*good me* it's just a song!

*evil me* a really annoying song!

*good me* so!

*evil me* sounds like squidward!

*good me* thats not nice!

*evil me* how many times tdo i have to tell you? I'M NOT NICE!

*good me* ms. bal was right, i am different when i write...

Reviews!:

CajunBear73 - oh, yes he is... and thanks for the chap name idea!

sumer11 - on, no one would want to be hego, not now not ever!

Mr. Wizard - no, it just might not...

and i just want to note that i am SOOOOOOOO happy that i have 221 reviews! thanks to Mr. Wizard for being with me and reviewed practically EVERY chapter since August 8, 2010!

Chapter 66

Mother Kimmie

It's been a week since we cut our ties with Hego.

We haven't heard a peep from him, even with his brothers spying on him. Even with _my_ brothers spying on him. He hasn't been seen doing a thing, barely ever talking out loud. Jim and Tim are trying to find someway so they could read his mind. _It's a work in progress_. I repeatedly told them to have it so they could read _only_ his mind. I seriously don't want them reading my mind... Though I would like to know what has been going on in Shannons head, those dreams are goingn to drive me crazy.

Anyways, those dreams had been put in hold due to my over-protectiveness. For the past week I have been making sure that _that_ _man_ didn't touch my baby. She has been with me at all times, or with Ron or Monique. Wade had a 24/7 servalance on the house.

Tonight Ron and I discusted havinng Shannon sleep in her room, to see what would happen.

_5 hours later_

The sound of crying woke me from my sleep.

_This wasn't good_.

Shannon was crying.

Shannon was _crying!_

I know the different cries she has, this one _wasn't _her 'I-want-my-cleo' or 'I-scared;-I-had-a-nightmare.' No, this was the 'help-me-Mommy' that I had only heard in my nightmares of Sheane for the past week; ever since Mego told me.

I finally realized that my baby girl was still crying and I was still in bed.

I bolted up and out of my room to Shannon's.

And you wont believe what I found.

There standing in my daughters' room was Henry Go. In his arms was Shannon Lynn Possible-Stoppable.

He was caught red-handed.

There is one rule above all others. Never anger a mother bear.

Now it's never anger a mother Kimmie.

I gave a screech of rage at the man who was going to die by my hands, I just know it.

I ran forward, red blocking my eyes. I couldn't see what I was doing. All I knew is that this man was taking my baby. I launched forward again but was cut off when he hit me. I crashed into the wall and instantly blacked out...

... only hearing the cries of Shannon before I became dead to the world around me.

i know, your all going to kill me! i just know it! but i had to do it! i kept asking my friends what i should do! jj wouldn't give much help, and syn gave a good answer, so i might just go with it! yay syn! i love ya girl! ... i wonder if she's going to read this... O.o i'm not sure...

*evil me* i'll die laughing if she does!

*good me* your not helping you know!

*evil me* what? we're all girls

*good me* and we share cloths, bed when we are having a sleep over, drink, ICE CREAM 2 DAYS AGO! food, and a bunch of other things!

*evil me* sooooo... what are you getting at?

*good me* you're completely hopeless, you know that, right?

*evil me* uh...

REVIEW!


	68. You Gotta Do What You Gotta Do

hey guys! just wondering, does anyone else have trouble updating? because i can't with my 'The curse of true love' story... and i really need to update! anyways, i typed this up because i have a hallf day today because the stupid 10ers (hense my bro and sis) have to take the litercy test! i took a course on it last semester so i don't...

*evil me* the only good thing about that was we had a big comfy chair to our selfs and we gotta read everyday.

*good me* i have to agree with you

*evil me* who are you and what have you done with good me?

*good me* nothing, i'm right here... why?

*evil me* just wondering...

*good me* oh, ok!

reviews!

CajunBear73 - of course, its not like shes going to wake up and give henry a presant for kidnapping her daughter...

sumer11 - who knows... maybe they will need one awfullly soon for him... sorry, but i HAD to leave it there! i swear! if i didn't i would be bored out of my mind till i figure out the next chapter!

Mr. Wizard - so... you'll kill me? well... YOU HAVE TO FIND MY FIRST! anyways glad you like the cries! it makes sense to know these things... right? i know i have little kids in my basement at the moment, but i still don't know all the crys... though i'm not there mother... it would be weird if i was, i am only 16...

WeLoveRon () - ok, your review has to be my favorite! i think everyone wants to kill him... um... because he's an idiot... um... coming... ok (that should answer all your questions)

enjoy!

Chapter 67

You Gotta Do What You Gotta Do

When I woke up, I had found myself in Rons' arms. Which was a good thing! I thought after that hit Henry gave me surely killed me.

But no! I'm still alive, but _not_ well.

The man still had my baby. And I want her back. _Today._

"Ron, what are we going to do?" I asked, the shock and panic overriding my brain.

"Kim, I called GJ, Wade, and the Go brothers. We are going to find her. Don't worry." He said camly (the only one in the house that is calm) stroking my head and craddleing my to his chest.

_Ok, Kim, don't worry, just like Ron said. Don't worry. We are going to find Shannon. We are going to get her back. Just do not worry._

I had repeated that all day.

All day, even when we had gotten into the same room that Henry and Shannon were in. She looked ok from what I could see, but at the moment, this _thing_ that had been called man, was my only goal. He was going _down._

"Hego! Why did you take my daughter!" I growled at him, litterly growled.

He didn't respond right away, who knows why... _he probably thought it would be cool... dumb-ass_.

"Like I told you before, she is dangerous. She is no where safe with you." Can you believe this idiot!

"She is my daughter! Of course she's safe with me! And if you haven't noticed at ALL! She's still being breastfed! She wont eat what you give her!" _It is on..._

"That does explain why she rejected everything I gave her..." He said in thought... _or what ever thought he can have considering that he has no brains... Shego told me that..._ _it's not like I figure it out myself... though it's obvious now._ I was in thought too long, I had hardly noticed he leaped for my with a blue coverd fist.

I dodged him easily and kicked him in the side, snapping a rib. Hego doubled over in pain and I attacked again, snapping his right leg. He was going to pay, I was too angry to care what I did to him. I repeatedly asulted him, being my baby's selfdefence. It didn't take long, he even tried to get up. But Ron attacked him with his Mystical Monkey Powers, throwing him back at me. I simply threw him back with a kick, and then Ron and I played pinball with him.

Hego finally fell and didn't get up. He was hardly breathing, but I didn't care, and by the look, neither did Ron. I nodded to Ron to call Betty to pick him up. I ran over to where Shannon was being held.

It was a little crib, like the ones at the hospital for newborns. She was in it with wrist band on, probably to block her powers. In ceriosity, I looked at the ceiling and just as I expected, there were burn stains. I couldn't help but smile when I looked down at her, but it had gotten bigger when I heard her.

_"Mommy."_

I held her in my arms as tears ran down my cheeks and onto her head. _It's time to got home._

now, what did you think? i know you loved it! anyways, shes about 6 and a half to 7 months of age. for me, i started walking first, speaking was harder for me, i still have trouble...

*evil me* of course you do

*good me* so do you

*evil me* so

*good me* whatever

*evil me* ok, now go make me something to eat! we have afternoon classes and then we are going to be cleaning aunt jodys house

*good me* you go make it! ... and its only 2 classes

*evil me* so... its still 2 and a half hours

*good me* whatever; review people!


	69. Figuring Out

hey guys, i'm at my nanny's this weekend so I was writing this with a 4 year old beside me. and no, he is not my son! i can understand why people think he is...

*evil me* of course! he looks just like us

*good me* and he's sooo cute!

*evil me* but he's evil!

*good me* and annoying... hm, sounds just like you

*evil me* yeah! we can take over the world!

*good me* please... he's only 4 years old!

*evil me* he watches family guy!

*good me* who knows what that boy learns

*evil me* anything to help him take over the world with me

*good me* whatever

reviews:

CajunBear73 - yeah, its not like i was going to keep Shannon with Hego for the rest of her life! and I was thinking 'it's time' can't have her mute now can we?

sumer11 - of course, it's not like her deserves a metal! i thought it would be a nice touch

enjoy!

Chapter 68

Figuring Out

Shannon and I laid down on the couch. Ron had dropped us off and was asked to go to GJ to tell Betty what really happened with Hego.

Me, personally, didn't care what Betty thought what I did to Hego. She could use her crazy imagenation... _Will Du would probably think that I attacked him for no reason and took Shannon for a set up._

At the moment I'm just waiting for my husband to get home. I really need to know how far the damage we did to _that man_.

I still need to figure out my emotions. Like I said, I need to know what happened to Hego to know my emotions.

It was getting close to 8 and time for Shannon's bath.

And soon, time for bed.

I didn't do anything since I got home, nothing but looked after my baby. Not even after I had put her to bed I did nothing. Nothing at all.

I could barely notice that Rufus was trying to cheer me up.

Nor when Ron had came home and pulled my into his lap.

It's like my brain shut down.

_Nothing really mattered_, but to know what I did.

"KP." Ron simply stated to me.

"Ron, please, tell me what happened." I whispered.

"Well KP, after we left Hego had stopped breathing and was taken to GJ in a body-bag. The Medical Examator said that he died from a punchered lung. From the snapped rib." He explained.

I smiled. I know what emotion I have.

I was happy.

well, i got bored and wrote this and this waht i had in mind... and i didn't want to use any big bad words because of Bradley, he already has enough of a vocabelary.

*evil me* and something else to help me take over the world

*good me* yeah right

*evil me* true, he'll probably do it with out mr

*good me* yeah! take that!

*evil me* i'm going to have to teach him my way

*good me* don't get to many smart ideas

review please!


	70. Waiting To Tell

i am sorry! i've been busy, sick, busy, and MORE SICK! plus i have friend problems. and no its not about sam or jess this time, its about syn. now, she probably wont like me talking about her personal life, so i wont, lets just say it has to do with some slight anger and jeliousy... yah, and you try being the emotional super sensitive friend trying to help keep her smiling! its hard! ok, i've came up with a _gay drakken, hatori in a toto, akito in a girls uniform, a kitten with a flower around its neck, raven in a toto_. do you know how hard it is! its been going on for almost 2 weeks! sometimes i hate my life! and also i spent the weekend at syns and js, so syn and i shared her bed, we were swapping back symtoms ALL weekend. trust me.

*good me* why should i trust you?

*evil me* because you love me?

*good me* how can anyone love you?

*evil me* syn loves me

*good me* as sisters

*evil me* still

*good me* whatever, i've had enough from you

REVIEWS!

CajunBear73 - yep, thats a good thing... right?

sumer11 - will du is a pain in the ass and everyone hates him, even his mother...

WeLoveRon () - well, than we are on the same side! [*good me* evil me! get out of here*evil me* your no fun!] he has the same hair and eyes as me, and there are some resemblence, but i never met his father. his mom is nice though. hes a cute kid, though i had to pin him down just to get him changed... not fun, he pinched my boob! hes goona pay for that!

Mr. Wizard - pivotal? um, i almost failed english a time or two, what does that word mean? and i'm only in grade 11... anyways, glad that your interested!

ENJOY!

Chapter 69

Waiting To Tell

It has been only 24 hours since I had gotten home after Shannon was kidnapped. Ron still didn't know about Shannons first word. Yesterday was too busy and Shannn amd I slept in till after he left for work.

There must have been something that told her to let me sleep. Whatever it was I'm thankful for it. I'm still tired. I don't feel like doing anything today.

So that what I did.

The whole day I skipped my chores and sat on the couch.

I tried to keep myself consontrated on the TV and Shannon, but i kept wondering off to thinking how much Shannon had matured since... well, ever since she was born. _Was it because of Shego? Was the fact that Shego was an adult when she died?_ Whatever it was, I for sure is glad for it.

Ron had gotten home earlly that night, bringing Bueno Nacho with him. _God, I love my husband!_

"So what did my two favorite girls in the whole wide world do today?" Ron asked, he wouldn't say that in front of his mom, she still says that she's his favourite girl. But what mother wouldn't say that? My dad's the same way, he has to be my favorite guy in the whole wide world. Here at home, we love each other equally. _I think..._ Who knows what Shego has planted into Shannon's little mind...

"Shannon and I watched TV and waited for you..." I mumbled, I was tired for some reason, me and bored does not mix well... _at all._

"That was it?"

I nodded, placing the forkful of salad in my mouth.

We all sat in silent, even Shannon did. Rufus was nibbling on his borito, not taking his eyes off of us.

It had gotten to the point where the silence was making me sick. "Shannon had spoken her first word." I silently whispered to them, my eyes never leaving the green leaves.

"When?"

"Yesterday, right before I picked her up. She said 'Mommy'. I'm not sure if it was Shannon or Shego, but whoever it was..." I trailed off without really realizing it.

"Whoever it was, your happy." Ron finished for me, I looked up at him and smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

ok, ended it there...

and again! i am sorry! i'll try not to let it happen again!

*evil me* yah right! lets wait another month before we post again!

*good me* thats just mean!

*evil me* no its evil!

*good me* nooooooooo

*shego* ok, will you two just shut up! i'm trying to sleep over here!

*evil me* O.O *bows* i'm not worthy!

*good me* great see! look what you did now!

*shego* oh sorry what was that? i was too busy watching this idiot

*good me* why do i feel like i want to praise you?

*shego* review or i'll make kimmys life a living hell!


	71. Easter Time

hey everyone! i was reading this NCIS story called Taming of the Two, a Tony and Ziva story, and its at **200 CHAPTER!** I FREAKED OUT! that author is a tease! we thought that it was another women that tony was saying no to but NO it was the CAT!

*evil me* I KNOW! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO FO THAT!

*good me* don't you do enough?

*evil me* no!

*good me* *rolls her eyes* i give up on you

*evil me* if you ever did it had to be a long time ago

*good me* whatever

REVIEWS:

CajunBear73 - yep, its not like he'll through them away like trash, he's too innaccent for that

sumer11 - ok, i just got a brain fart, and confused... anyways... glad you understand?

Mr. Wizard - yep, all of us are going to have to fingure that out, even me...

enjoy!

Chapter 70

Easter Time

Easter, it's here.

You could say that I had a bad Easter expirence when I was a kid. Lets just say that one of my brothers experiments happened. Yep, so Easter isn't for me. Ron on the other hand _loves_ Easter! And it's my kids first Easter. What do I do? I handed Shannon over to Ron and tagged along.

Ron had the plans today. We were taking Shannon to the park to watch the other kids search for the Easter eggs. I decided during that time to show her them and tell her the names... though she kept saying 'Mommy' not that I'm complaining. Though Ron had kept trying to get her to say 'Daddy.' It wasn't working.

After the park we walked over to the Lipskys to get candy from Ginny, or as we call her in front of Shannon, Grandma Ginny. Drakken, Ron, Shannon, and all had gotten cute little bunny stuffed animals. Rufus had gotten a bunny shaped cheese and a tiny bunny stuffy.

After we had lunch we all met up at the park again with our friends and family. Mom and Dad had it all planned out and set it up while we were at Drakkens.

We all had a blast! We all searched for Easter eggs, or at least Bonnie and Jr's kids, Ron, I took Shannon, Hana, and Jim and Tim thought it was romanic to take their girlfriends out. They were still finguring out a date for the weddings, and with Lucy (Tims girlfriend) 5 months pregnant, they are still figuring if they should have it before or after the birth of there child. If they did find out, I haven't been told yet. Jim and Susan, they were still not sure either, though I heard a few times that they were thinking on the same date as Tim and Lucy.

Mom had baked a Easter cake with Ginny and brought it.

For dinner, we had ham and scalap potatos (a/n what i'm having too).

In the end we had a great day.

Even when I was suffacated when they heard Shannon called me 'Mommy' again... yep, they were happy that she speaks.

ok, ending ti there. have you ever read a story multiple times because you love it? well im re-re-re-reading this one story, its a teen titan raven/slade story. its not even complete but its so good! come on! she kills his wife! and its rated M for a very good reason... seriously, rape is a good M for sure...

*evil me* i love that story!

*good me* me too! you really see how much a dead man slade really is

*evil me* raven is falling for a dead man! and hes her servant, and her fathers too, but seriously! and she has to become his bride and have his child!

*good me* now your just giving it away to anyone who might want to read it...

*evil me* but this is a kim possible story, we are talking about a TEEN TITAN story

*good me* what if they read both like us?

*evil me* then they might read it and like it like us!

*good me* how about you shut up so we can kill the laptop battery so we can read it...

*evil me* sounds like a plan!

REVIEW!

OR

I'LL SEND RAVEN OUT TO KILL YOU! TRUST ME, I'VE SEEN HER DO IT

.

.

.

IN MY HEAD!


	72. Just Any Other Day

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I AM FINALLY SEVENTEEN!**_

yes! it is my birthday! and im glad for it! i only got beaten up by one person! i didn't get a pinch to grow an inch though... which sucks... im only 5.4" my moms birthday was yesterday, i got her a build-a-bear! she loves it! her name is Bubbles and sings a birthday bear song and has a 'i love you' heart. its sooo cute!

*evil me* its sooo gross!

*good me* oh, come on! its cute!

*evil me* yeah, for a baby

*good me* it was for moms birthday

*evil me* so! its a teddy bear in a skirt and tank top!

*good me* a cute litle teddy bear!

*evil me* a waste of $41

*good me* never a waste! and jen and jj helped!

*evil me* yeah! only when they weren't making out in a kids store!

*good me* shut up!

reviews!

CajunBear73 - yes it was

hi () - chapter 400? i'm not sure, i might have to pick up the paste a bit don't i?

Mr. Wizard - well, it's not only about kim and shannons life is it? we need the family around, its not like im going to put them on an island

sumer11 - yep, the ham was good, scallop potatos weren't that good for me, everyone else ate them though. everyone needs to have a great easter!

enjoy!

Chapter 71

Just Any Other Day

Shannon and I were home alone, _again_.

It gets boring when you do the same thing almost _everyday_, there are times when I swear theres a rut where I walk now. It's weird to be do the same thing everyday, and I thought Drakken was perdictable. This is driving me crazy! Even Shannon knows when I'm going to be going to the washroom.

Anyways, yesterday Tara and I went shopping, baby stuff, and she wanted to know more about babies. She is five months pregnant after all. Anyways, she's having a baby boy. So we went shopping for baby funiture ideas for the nursery. Just last week she and Josh moved into a small town house thats in a good area with a pre-school nearby. Anyways, they are still picking out paint and stuff.

On the good side, they have agreed on a date for their wedding. Yep, next month is the big day. She wanted to be married before she has her baby, and at the same time, not be to big.

Have anyone ever noticed how _moody_ pregnant women are? Well, I bet that I was moody, but you never really notice till someone else that is close to you in pregnant. _Poor Ron... he had to deal with it..._

Anyways, while we were out, we had gotten Shannon a new toy. It was something to help with her eye-hand cordnate, to show her that if you do something, things can come out of it.

So that's what she was going right now, playing with her toys.

I was in the kitchen, making a snack for myself, like everyday, listening to Shannon laugh as the music played when the animal balls stopped. It's weird picturing Shego do that as a child... though, never the less, would be a cute sight to see.

I walked out into the living room, barely dodging a pig ball flying past my head.

"Shannon!" I playfully scowled her. She pouted and through plasma at me. "Shannon, no." I told her, crossing my arms, showing her I was serious. She was getting better at controling her plasma, and trust me, at times, it's a pain in the ass.

hey guys! sorry, its hard to come up with new ideas for chapters... anyways, yes it is my birthday today, someone was even wondering why i didn't tell the class... anyways, i just got a small babysitting job for tonight and random nights for this one women close by, i seriously just got the call. anyways, 4 year olds can be easy...ish to control, he's just going to be alseep. that give me time to play my pokemon black game that i got yeasterday... yes i play that... i got heart-gold, black, pearl and dimond. anyways im going to the great wolf lodge on sunday as well... for a parcial birthday present...

*evil me* cal you stop rambling, your giving me a headache

*good me* well so-rry! there has been so many things going on!

*evil me* like the fact that the lady person (the girl whos married the prince TODAY) has the same name (kinda) as me!

*good me* yep! Kathryn Elizabeth! or Cathrine Elizabeth

*evil me* guess who is yours truly...

*good me* yeah, lets see who can remember without checking...

*evil me* ooo, your evil!

*good me* what? NOOOOO!

*evil me* !HA! thats what you get!

now review or i'll send jacob after you!

no, wait, that wont work!

um... how about... uh...

VOLDOMORT!

*gasp*

oh give it a rest will ya!


	73. Baby's First Wedding Part 1

hey guys! guess what! I'm going to be an aunt! at 17! and even better! she's my younger sister who is pregnant! yes my little baby sister is pregnant! and she is MOODY! turst me! i can see it! aalmost everytime she opens her mouth! well, it might be due in december so i have a way to go before it arrives.

*good me* that may come quicker than you think, look at us, we at 17 now

*evil me* quicker! oh devil! i'm going to be babysitting my neice or nephew too soon!

*good me* give it a rest, shes only 2 somethign months into it

*evil me* but she still has to tell mom and dad!

*good me* good thinking... well lets pack up and run

*evil me* yes, leave mike and run

reviews!

Mr. Wizard - i except your birthday wish to me! yeah... i need to get back at that. sorry, drama here. when can there be a time when i have a drama free semester or term or soemthing! well, i'm doing my best to bring shego back to focus and shannon... we need to invade her dreams again! IDEA! i can't tell you yet though...

CajunBear73 - I except your birthday wish to me! i hate ruts... thats what my summer is uaslly filled with...

WeLoveRon () - i except your birthday wish to me! yeah, well now i'm dealing with it... crazy sex craved litter sister... and funny, my sisters name is sam...

sumer11 - well happy 1 day belated birthday! i hate ruts too...

enjoy!

Chapter 72

Baby's First Wedding

Weddings can be good and bad. Depending on who you are. It was inbetween for me.

For Tara's and Josh's wedding, I'm the maid of honor. _Yay me_. I am so happy that I did all the extra credit work in high school or else I never would hve pulled this off. For my own wedding, I had to do less work, a lot less. I seriously have never seen anyone with so much purple and white flowers. It makes sense. The maid of honors dresses were purple.

Anyways, in the end, it was perfect.

Though, if Shego was here she would have killed me... or close to it.

To Tara's request, Shannon had to be wearing a white dress with purple designs. The little dress was _so_ cute on Shannon! Though I swear I was getting killer stares all night. It was like _you got to be kidding me_ look plastered her face the entire time. And this was before the wedding ever started!

When the wedding started, Ron and I came out first. Then Monique and Wade (_I think they started dating... but no one has told me... I think..._). Then Jr. and Bonnie. Then Jim and his fience. Then Tim and his. And just for you all to know, Shannon is with my parents, out of harms way. Or to keep her out of trouble. Whatever comes up.

And lastly 5 month pregnant Tara comes out with her Father down the isle.

Tara's dress was almost a silk texture. It flowed out behind her like freashly brushed hair. Like Shego's hair. At the end of the isle, Tara and her father whispered a few words, gave a kiss on the cheek, and was handed over to Josh.

"Dearly beloved..."

sorry! i just don't like writing weddings! i don't even like reading them! i seriusly just skip them!

*evil me* remember that conversation we had with jj yesterday?

*good me* how if we were hypothetically dating, if he would be afraid of dad?

*evil me* yep

*good me* why?

*evil me* cause its funny to see him scared

*good me* yeah, well dad may be short, but he scares me at times

*evil me* where do you think i get it?

*good me* umm...

*evil me* thats what i thought...

now review or i'll send my daddy after you!


	74. Baby's First Wedding Part 2

got the idea and had to write it...

reviews! (well at least the one i got so far, its midnight!)

CajunBear73 - well... this was my idea for the reception... i just wanted to read something first before i got to this... i hope you like it...

enjoy!

Chapter 73

Baby's First Wedding Part 2

She looked around the large crowed room.

This day was jsut as weird as other days when there was a large group of people. But this was worst. Much worst. She may be 9 months old, but she hated dresses. At least this colour of dress! Shannon glared at her mommy who had been talking with her daddy and drinking something.

_"Mommy!"_ Shannon cried reacting out for her.

Her mommy looked over at her and smiled. "Be right there baby girl." And just like that, Shannons mommy put her cup down and walked over, taking her from her grandma's lap.

She watched as people danced, laughed and talked to one another, though the most attention was on Tara, the one who babied her too much. Well, at least the attention wasn't on her.

"Oh, Kim, Shannon is too cute!"

_Too late._

"Well, I do my best to keep her that way." Her mommy spoke to this person that she feels like she should know.

"Kim, don't be rediculas! She's cute all by herself."

Shannon put her head down onto her mommys shoulder and listened to the voices as she fell into a light sleep.

_Screams could be heard from the twins as she only saw flames enlight the treehouse._

_Sheane looked around. Her whole property was gone! The house was ashes! n the middle of it was a rainbow pattrened metor._

_She held the two 4 month olds to her as to plead them to stop crying. Henry and Mikallo were at her side crying along with the babies. She kept strong. She kept strong for them all._

Shannon woke up with a cry. The room around her became quite as she screamed and cried out her fear of her dream. With her hightened emotions, her hands coming to a light green glow. Yet no one saw them due to being rushed out of the room.

_I have to keep strong._

The voice rang out in her head. It seemed older and younger at the same time.

_I have to keep strong._

i hope you liked it! i wanted to bring shego/shannon back in!


	75. Holding On Tight

hey guys, sorry its hard to come up with ideas. but seriously. last night my BEST FRIEND and i went to go see the new pirates of the caribean! i WILL NOT tell you about it, just that its good because i don't want to spoil it for you all! and my and my friend are addicted to sweeney todd (im listening to it write now... the songs at least!) and did you knwo how EXALENT of a singer Johnny Depp is! serioously! and i just showed her Alice in Wonderland, and its her new favourite movie.

yes we are going on a Johnny Depp ranpage of movies! just like Sleepy Hollow with the faints!

_"It men devouring men my dear,  
and who are we to deny it in here!"_

_"What is this?  
This is piss  
This is-ew"_

favorite parts of songs from sweeney tood.

anyways, on with the reviews!

Sumer11 () - **(1)** maybe i should tell her that, but he is kinda helping her move out when she turns 16... but so far she doesn't seem as scared, though i hardly see her here. **(2) **im not sure, lets find out...

WeLoveRon () - **(2) **of course shannon is cute! Henry and Mikallo are babies for reasons... we all hate them... I'm not a fan of dresses either. i wore just heels yesterday in jeans ans a sweater and i have blisters. i walked 1h 30m home from the movies and for an half an hour i was in just socked feet walking home. there are soo many sams in the world. trust me. well, when my sis has it, shes going to me moved out with her boyfriend. plus my mom runs a daycare in the basement.

Mr. Wizard - ** (1) **thanks. i sometime (as you might tell) that i hardly put dialog in buy accedent, but easyer to paint a picture your minds. **(2) **ah, yess... thats going to be fun..

*evil me* _and we'll do wonders... wont we?_

*good me* _your warm in my hand_

*evil me* i love that movie!

*good me* i bet, its called Sweeney Todd; The Demon Barber of Fleet Street

*evil me* AT LAST! MY ARM IS COMPLETE AGAIN!

*good me* ok, i think they understand the musical horror murder movie

*evil me* but johnny depp SINGS!

*good me* are you sure your evil?

*evil me* its a horror movie

*good me* but i hate horror

*evil me* but its still good

*good me* indeed

enjoy!

Chapter 74

Holding On Tight

_What am I going to do about her? How can I keep it hidden? Shego is breaking through. I can't have her taken away from me, from her family._

I held Shannon close to me. I can't let her go. Her hands still glowed green on my chest. Her tear stained her cheeks resting under my chin.

I don't know what happened to her while she was sleeping. When I heard her screaming I had gotten so scared for her. I booked it. I had to get her out of there. To keep her safe.

And I still am.

Strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me to his chest.

"KP, what happened?" Ron asked me.

"I don't know, she just woke up crying." Tear flowing down my cheeks.

I still don't know, but Ron knew me. _Curse him for his hidden brains._ "Kim, I know your hiding something."

I nodded. "I don't want others to know about her." If Shego was here, she would be saying that I had a waterfall coming out of my eyes. "I don't our baby girl taken away from us." Ron let go, disapointed I sniffled. I was forced around, facing him. "I don't want Shego to live another awful life..." I trailed off, rubbing my nose on my sleave.

"Don't worry Kim, Shannon wont be taken away. I wont allow it." He pressed his lips to my forehead and held me close as he could with Shannon pressed between us.

I looked down at her. Shannon was fast alseep, her hands back to the normal pick flesh. The green glow was gone.

_For now._

ok, ending it there for today, i guess your finguring out that i like johnny depp, but who doesn't?

*evil me* review damit!

*good me* now thats not nice

*evil me* i have been watching horror movies for a while

*good me* so

*evil me* whatever

REVIEW OR I'LL SEND YOU TO FLEET STREET TO BE BAKED INTO PIES!


	76. Sorrow

hey guys! i had gotten idea from just walking outside to let my dog out... which she wanted to come back in right away. anyways, i have seen Edward Sissorhands; great movie! just mentioning it since i have gotten more than one sugesting it!

45 () - well, if they're so boring, whu did you read them then? i don't make you guys read them! and the drama is about shegos past life and kim having to deal with it in shannon, duh! i write short chapters because i can! and i have trouble writing long chapters, its fairly hard! plus i have a LIFE like SCHOOL! i would like to past my classes and be with my friends! and get a job!

Mr. Wizard - well, i hope this answers some questions... that i had somehow answered... i think...

sumer11 - i have, and i loved it, i should watch it again sometime... and hego was killed... you know, by kimmy...? remember? *looks around*

CajunBear73 - figgy pudding? i think i should know what that is... well, yeah, how can someone hide that shannon is shego?

WeLoveRon () - well, i have 20 something already and got 20 more for cleaning daycare and dinner for whenever. which got me 40, and syn had 10 and it was like 42 to get in and popcorn and pop... expensive. i do love that movie...

Chapter 75

Sorrow

Fireworks.

They have always been fun to watch. All the pretty colours sparkled in the air. Then came the BOOM! Sounding like thunder.

It's hard to put a baby to sleep while there are fireworks going off. And even harder when those _booms_ start nightmares.

_Sheane watched the thunderstorm outside. _

_It was offical. She was an orphan. It was better than living with her father. But they were gone. Both of them. Gone. Dead._

_Now she was stuck with her brothers. Stuck with them in the hosptal. Multiple times nurses and doctors tried to take the twins from her, but she wouldn't allow it. They were her family. And she would not let them be taken._

_Henery and Mikallo have stopped crying for now and were alseep on the bed that was pervided. The twins were at her side, fast alseep._

_She was the only one not alseep. She stayed awake, screaming and yelling at anyone who would take away her family._

_Though, things did not go so well. Her screaming and yelling heated her up. Green flames erupt from her hands, scaring everyone..._

_Even herself._

_Screams turned into cries for help._

_Help turned into tests._

_Tests turned her into an experiment._

Shannon screamed and cried over the loud _booms_ of the fireworks, cetching her Mommy's attention. Her hands glowing green.

Being held tight to her mommy, she felt safe.

Safe from tests.

Safe from experiments.

At least...

_For now._

yes, i HAD to end it there! well, it's victoria day here in Canada and fireworks are going on all around my house! which gave me the idea for this chapter!


	77. There Is Good News

Hey! I was thinking of things to happrn nrxt, and this came up! anyways, there is this one person who keeps saying that **THIS** story is boring, and yet people **LOVE** it! idiot! anyways, i have to babysit a 4 year old at 11, so i better get this done so i can do other things...

Reviews!

CajunBear73 - yes they do... though it still takes a while for others to form... its a good thing that Shannon has kim and ron, or how will she cope?

Mr. Wizard - thanks! im glad that you like it!

sumer11 - well, no. OUR forth of July is the first of July, it's called Canadas day. Victoria Day is/was the queens Birthday that we cellabrate. National holiday up here in canada, everything is closed. of corse, or else someone else eould end up dead. true... thanks ofr ideas... maybe after this part I'll put it in... if i remember...

45 () - **OK YOU! SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW AND STOP SENDING THESE REVIEWS IN! I HAVE PUT A LOT OF TIME INTO THIS STORY AND ITS A BIG HIT! THIS HASN'T EVEN BEEN UP A YEAR! I HAVE TOLD YOU BEFORE! IF YOU THIN THAT IT IS BORING AND LAME! STOP READING IT! YOU ARE FUCKED UP IN THE HEAD FOR STILL READING IT! DO YOU KNOW THAT! THERE HAVE BEEN PEOPLE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING SINCE THE BEGINNING THAT LOVE THIS! THERE ARE PEOPLE, NO, WAIT, NOT EVEN PEOPLE. **_**FUCKERS**_** LIKE YOU WHO GET ON MY NERVES! I HATE GETTING THESE! I AM A NICE GIRL, BUT FUCKERS LIKE YOU CHANGE THAT!**

*good me* i think you should stop there...*

*evil me* **WHY!**

*good me* because you are ranting _again_

*evil me* **I DON'T FUCKING CARE! THIS FUCKER HAS SOMETHING TO SAY AND I WILL ANSWER THEM BACK!**

*good me* but i don't think our reviewers have seen you swear... till now

*evil me* **I DON'T FUCKING CARE KATHRYN!**

*good me* why did you just say _our_ first name...?

*evil me* **CAUSE I'M ANGRY!**

*good me* ugh! ok, i'm letting this chapter run, you can rant later... or through it...

enjoy!

Chapter 76

There Is Good News

As a sister you gotta know these things. Like when your brothers wedding is. The thing is, no one knows yet. And why is this? Because Lucy was about 6 months pregnant. Simple as that. No one knows if she wants to have the wedding before or after the baby is born. See, this is why I had a baby after I got married.

Susan and Jim... they were still figuring out when for themselves.

And why am I telling you this? Well this morning I had gotten a phone call to come for lunch. Jim and Tim were convinced by their fiences to have the wedding on the same day. Yep, _that_ was their big plan. Anyways, it's the weekend so Ron _had_ to come. And Tara and Josh were coming for lunch as well. They had gotten off their Honeymoon a couple weeks ago.

Anyways... when Ron, Shannon and I had gotten to the restruant, Mom and Dad were already there, same with Lucy's and Susan's (They were both only childs... lucky...).

We waited for Tara and Josh to get there, it was impolit to start without them, but we had been getting hungry and we all wanted to know when the wedding was and who was doing what. So we started, and we'll fill them in later.

Anyways, so as I suspected that the wedding will be after Lucy has the baby, the end of Augest, the 25th to be presist. But the strange thing was, the newly weds never showed up.

I was the maid of hunor... _again_. So was Tara and a couple of girls who I have met before that were the brides friends.

They still didn't show.

Dress shopping was off limits till later... looking only for now. Trust me, hormonal women will bit your neck... even ask my husband.

By the end of lunch, everything was getting worried. They still didn't show.

Then my communicator beeped.

And I answered it.

_Kim, we have an emergancy._

It was Dr. Director.

I didn't say anything, not yet.

_Mr. And Mrs. Mankey have both gotten into a car crash._

That's when I spoke.

"No..." And my eyes became blurry as tears weld up in the.

yes i'm ending it there! i have reasons! i only know half of whats going to happen and im tired! i just got up when i finished this! heres a hint for the title of the next chapter! AND THERE IS BAD NEWS! i hope you all are interested! do am i! i still want to know whats going to happen!

*evil me* **I MEAN! EVERYONE WITH A BRAIN KNOWS THAT IF THEY DON'T LIKE A STORY THEY STOP READING IT!**

*good me* you know, your giving me a headache!

*evil me* **I DON'T FUCKING CARE!**

*good me* fine, have it your way! *walks off to get some ibrprophen*

*evil me* **NOW YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW OR ELSE IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU ALL!**

*good me* forgive her all you good people... shes just angry, this has happened more than once...


	78. And There Is Bad News

hey everyone! it took a whilee to think of the whole layout for this chapter, buts all good for now. so, how many of you were surprised of my out burst last chapter? anyways, you're all going to kill me now.

reviews!

sumer11 - i know, but still i had to vent my anger out someway. so this is how. trust me, even ask me friend...

Mr. Wizard - yes, the tweebs (not my brother and sister) are like that, together until the end!

CajunBear73 - yes i do, i was eating while i was writing this chapter! i somehow vent and rant while im angry...

45 () - **OK THATS IT YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU FUCKING PEOPLE TO STOP FUCKING READING A STORY THAT YOU DON'T FUCKING LIKE AND STOP FUCKING REVIEWING IF YOU FUCKING DON'T LIKE IT! YOU WASTE MY TIME WHILE I COULD BE DOING SOMETHING ELSE! OR EVEN SLEEPING! I HAVE A SHORT FUSE AND MY BROTHER ALREADY BUGS THE HELL OUT OF ME! NOW STOP FUCKING REVIEWING!**

**NOW YOU ALL BETTER FUCKING ENJOY THIS!**

*good me* just enjoy... shes still raging here...

Chapter 77

And There Is Bad News

Why is the world so cruel to me? I had gotten one simple call from Betty Director stating that two of my friends were in a car crash! The worst part, Tara is pregnant! She could get a miscarrage! I've had one before, it hurts so much! Though I didn't tell Ron I was pregnant. I should have, but I didn't. He found out after. That's why I told Betty and Ron when I found out. I didn't want to loose this one. I can't bare loosing my baby again.

That's why I gave in to staying home till Shannon was old enough. I couldn't bare loosing my little girl. I couldn't bare to loose her now or never now that I know she's Shego. It hurt to see her go once already.

Once we had gotten the call we were on our way. They couldn't wait.

Once we got to the hospital, we were told that Josh had died on contact. It almost broke our hearts to hear that such a good friend was gone.

Tara, on the other hand was in surgery.

It was the baby. Due to the crash they had to give Tara a C-section and get it out if there was hope for it to survive.

Nothing else was known of their condition.

So we waited. Ron, Shannon and I were closer to them. So we didn't even think of leaving. Even when it was getting close to midnight, the three of us stayed. To update the others.

8 the next morning, we were at Tara's bedside. She had made it through surgery, so did her son. She wasn't awake yet. We don't know when she would. Tara had cuts all on her face and arms, bandages and stitches covered her. It was almost sickening knowing that that happens all the time. That I was wishing that happened to me intead of her. Tears must have been running down my face because Ron was holding me close to him.

And he held me for hours.

He even had to ask Mom to take Shannon away for a little bit.

It had been several hours later when she woke.

"Tara..." Whispering to her, not scaring her.

"Ki...mmm... wh..ah... happ...ened?" She asked me as fresh tears rolled down my face.

"Oh Tara... You were in a car accedent. Josh... he's... he's gone." I choked on my words, her face becoming saddened. "Your son's alive. He's so small, tinier then when Shannon was born." I smiled.

"Thats... goo...d, I want... you to... be... his godmother..." She smiled. "Both of you... take good care of Stephen... please..."

"What? What are you talking about?" I almost, _almost_, screeched. I'm happy that Ron and I are her sons godparents, but whats this taking care of him part?

"Kim... I'm too weak... I'm not going to make it... I can already see my husband waiting for me..." Tara whispered closing her eye.

"What! NO!" Ok, that time I did screech, cetching everyones attention. "You can't leave us Tara! You have a beautiful son! A family! You can't leave!"

And with that nurses came rushing in, shocking her heart. I couldn't believe this. Another friend was leaving me. And Ron couldn't do anything but hold me in his arms, keeping me out of the way.

yes, you're all going to hate me now! anyways, i just freaked out on my friend when i was thinking of a name because i was thinking of Josh Junior, but that would be JJ and i have a friend named JJ so it would super weird constidering that we are close friends and people think we are dating at times and i was complementing him soo many times today! yes, what a rush...

i'm going to disable the annomounious reviewing for a bit... sorry...


	79. AN:5

DEAR READERS,

I HAVE TAKEN OFF THE ANNOMYNIOYOUS REVIWEING BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN GETTING FLAMES FOR ONE OF MY STORYS AND HE WOULDN'T STOP. THE IDIOT DOESN'T STOP READING, SAYING IT'S BORING AND I ALREADY HAVE A SHORT FUSE... GIVEN MY OUTBURST IN THE UNDEAD SPIRIT.

I'M SORRY FOR THOSE WHO WANTS TO REVIEW BUT CAN'T.

I'M NOT SURE IF I'M GOING TO PUT IT BACK ON. WE ARE ALL GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE ABOUT IT.

~GINGIE


	80. Proof In Our Eyes

ook, yes i know, i just did a chapter before. but i had this started and i just finisheed it. anyways, im a little edgy and pained because its that time of the month and i hate it more that anything! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO THROUGH WITH THIS! WHY DAMB YOU! WHAT HAVE WE DONE TO DESERVE THIS! GIVING BIRTH IS JUST AS BAD! ONLY IT DOESN'T LAST AS LONG AND WE ARE STUCK WITH IT FOR LIFE! yes, bitchy mood... jjs going to get it on monday! and i feel so bad! my two friends broke up! i want to say im happy, but im sad. im happy because they had too much public affection! but im sad because they are/were upset!

*evil me* sometimes i think dating is stupid!

*goos me* thats because we only dated one guy!

*evil me* and hes a bastard! a horny bastard!

*good me* yeah, especally when the three girls he asked out were all friends.

*evil me* and when he told syn that he still liked her while we were dating

*good me* why do i feel like we talked about this before?

*evil me* proably because we had

Reviews:

CajunBear73 - i know, but everything can't be happy. and nobodys around forever... which sucks.

Mr. Wizard - yeah, thats why i never flame, i either stop reading or just plain don't review. now shannon as a sister. lets see what sheane's past will do with that...

sumer11 - lol... thats a LONG ways away. i know! i hate people like that! plus i mentioned the short fuse. i don't think you guys would have liked it if i blow my top every chapter and have something bad happen because i was angry, now would you?

Nahau Moondust (PM) - i know, but as i had mentioned before, i have a short fuse and two different sides of me. one is nice and shy, the other os mean and plits to kill people (though my friends take it as something funny to laugh about with me) plus i get more and more angry when i write it down. that stuff that i wrote i probably wouldn't have said because im more shy than anything and don't really like to fit in anywhere. im just there.

Avenging Raven (PM) - i just had enough of it. i don`t like getting angry. when i do it on fanfic, i have to show my friends that i get like that. if you read the one above, youll understand more. but still, i don`t want to get angry. i have school i need to finish and exams to "study" for. yes i do not study. and i don't want this crap to be on my shoulders. i use evil me to let my anger out. thanks.

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTED ME!

ENJOY!

Chapter 78

Proof In Our Eyes

I had to stay strong now. I shouldn't be breaking down and crying, I have to be strong now. I know my friend has just died. I know she gave me her baby to take care of. I know this world must be coming to an end!

You're all probably think, "Well, what Tara said wasn't on paper and was only said to Kim and Ron themselves, how would anyone believe them?"

How did I figure that out? Easy. I feel the same way at the moment.

So while I figure all this out, here's a quick update about my apparent new "son."

His name so far is Stephen Mankey; he's a 4 month premature newborn; he's going to have to stay in the hospital for a while till he's ready; and there is going to be a big fight over him.

Ron and I have been sitting out in the waiting room since one of the nurses had told us to leave the room after Tara's untimely death; that was over an hour ago. Now we just had to wait for the others to get here.

It really didn't take long, or it was just me. The Mankey's family and friends were all around me, listening as I told them about Tara and her son.

And that's when hell broke loose.

_"Why did she give him to you!"_

_"Why didn't you save her!"_

_"You're suppose to be a hero!"_

_"You shouldn't have to take Stephen!"_

And it went on and on and on and on and on and on!

Till Mom to the rescue!

"Listen to you all! You're all denying a loved ones final wish, and that was for her son to be in the care of her friend who she knows will take good care of Stephen." Thank you Mom! What will I do without you!

"I don't mean to be rude, Dr. Possible, but wouldn't Tara be happy knowing that her own mother would be raising her son?" Tara's mother was just like Tara herself, a very kind and gental women.

"Jennifer, I would agree with you, but we both know that you and your husband wont be able to take care of a newborn. I'm sorry, but I agree with Tara, Kim and Ron should take care of Stephen. Plus Kim is still off of work. She'll have all the time in the world to both Shannon and Stephen." _Mom, have I told you how much I love you?_

The crowd of people all looked at each, they were staring and nodding, which must be a good thing.

Tara's mother spoke up, "Then it's settled. As of here and now, we all agree that Kim and Ron will look after my grandson. Shall we have proof?"

Proof. What kind of proof?

Mom was gone for a few minutes, then she came back with her boss and a piece of paper and a pen. The pen and paper was handed around, everyone signed it, including Mom's boss.

As off now, Stephen was mine. Whoever says no, will have to answer to this crowd.

i hope you enjoyed it! but its still not done. hoepfully never done! but i was putting all the chapters on Microsoft and i have 107 pages on Book Antquic size 12. and i still have editting to do! fun! now off to to cruse of true love... maybe... i think im going to read a friends chapter first... im not sure!

review please!

evil me and good me are off... "cleaning" my room while im reading... ok? ok! XD


	81. Be Prepared

hey guys, just thought that i should update soon concidering that i have 3 more exams to do before the summer begins! oh! and have you guys heard of the song My Ding-A-Ling by Chuck Berry? its an awesome song! and i almost killed two of my friends by playing to over and over and over again! anyways, exams suck!

*good me* can someone turn that thunder storm off?

*evil me* no! deal with it!

*good me* but i hate them! they're scary!

*evil me* so, whats your point! you use to like them

*good me* that was till a house near here was hit! it was only a few blocks away! not even!

*evil me* what ever! your just as bad as the dog!

*good me* keep missy out of this!

reviews!

CajunBear73 - i know, just think of what could have happened if she didn't! this is just going to get interesting... or at least more interesting...

sumer11 - just like i said before, what would have happened if they didn't? ill leave it to your emagination! trust me, mine can go haywire!

Mr. Wizard - yep, lets see indeed...

enjoy!

Chapter 79

Be Prepared

Wow, in just a few hours I have gotten another baby. It wasn't planned or expected. I thought that he would have been born in 4 months. But nope, my two friends got into a car accident and gave me their newborn son with their dying breath. It sounds all sad and touching, but to me it was shocking.

How am I going to take care of two babies? But do you know what I say to that? _I am a Possible, and any thing is possible for a Possible._ I'll raise my children on that like I was raised.

Anyways, I was told to stay at the hospital to keep an eye on Stephen, even the thought of leaving him broke my own heart.

So I stayed there. So did Ron and Shannon.

"Kim?" Mom's voice brought me from my half sleepiness state. I looked up at her. "Kim, honey, are you still breastfeeding Shannon?" She asked.

"Yes, but I working on getting on Formula."

"Good, that mean you could help."

_Help? Help with what?_ I questioned mentally and outloud.

"Kim, your going to have to nurse Stephen when we are sure that he'll be able to." _Ok, I understand why, but why?_ "Don't worry sweetie, but it'll only be for a little while. Your milk wont be enough for him till he's older. We just hope it'll me enough till he's out of the hospital."

I could simpily nod at my mom. She makes perfect sense. But it's like Mission Impossible to get Shannon not so attached to me. I know she's Shego but still! There are days when I think she's too atached.

"Ok Mom, but how long do you think till he'll be able to nurse?"

I only have so long till I have to get Shannon on Formula. I need to save up for my newest baby, Stephen.

ok, ending it there. id say this is more filler with a little information on shannons part. you know?

*evil me* no i don't

*good me* SHUT UP! i wasn't talking to you!

*evil me* you dont need to yell, jeez

*good me* oh shut up

*evil me* hey! you took my line!

*good me* didn't i tell you to shut up?


	82. Come Home Baby

hey guys! i was at the trailer for the pas 4 days! anyways, i worked on this while i was there. so HAPPY CANADA DAY! at least to the ones that celebrate it! it was fun, i missed the cake though... but i helped. and i was helping looking after a 4 year old boy that was mistaken as my son AGAIN!

*evil me* we need a label that says 'not my son' when hes around us at the mall

*good me* and so people would think we kiddnapped him!

*evil me* oh good, you have been thinking like me! i have done my job!

*good me* no! i will not think like you! never! i rather have him be my son then people thinking i kidnapped him!

*evil me* oh darn! i guess i have to stay...

*good me* *sigh*

reviews!

CajunBear73 - of course, everything changes with a new baby, unless youre my friend and has 8 siblings...

sumer11 - yes, a jealous baby, i wonder how thats going to work? *hint hint, nudge nudge*

Mr. Wizard - who knows, glad you like it still! your the one that has been in the story since the first week! *gives you a hug and a kiss*

*evil me* *throws up all over drakken*

enjoy!

Chapter 80

Come Home Baby

Jim and Tims wedding was last week, 5 days ago. I had spent everyday before and after it at the hospital to help take care of the newest member of my family. I had only went home to get changed into clean clothes and have a shower. The whole other time I was taking care of my babies.

Shannon was one jellious baby when she sees me nursing Stephen. To top it off she refuses to be bottlefed. She doesn't even want to leave my side. Apparently this is normal for babies when they feel like they are being replaced. And to add to that, we didn't even know that Stephen was going to be appart of the family, so we couldn't prepare her.

So that leaves me two babies to nurse everyday because one is being too stubborn to leave me. _That is so much like Shego. How am I going to deal with her being jellous?_ Anyways, Shannon being stubborn is really buggin Ron and Mom. Even Monique is having trouble getting her to co-opperate with her.

So at the moment, I'm sitting here with Shannon in my lap - she was pouting. Why? Because I just finished feeding Stephen. See, jelous baby. So, does any one know how to deal with a jelous baby? She can get pretty annoying when this happens. _Yes, _it's only been 3 weeks since this had all started, and since then Shannon has been jelous.

On other the hand, Lucy is doing good now at 7 months pregnant, Tim can't wait to be a father. Lets just hope that he doesn't get his son to help him blow up the garage. Oh, yes, I forgot to mention that they were having a son. One son, not two. Thank the gods! I don't know what would happen if he had twins! The world would end... again. But there is also Susan, she might have twins. Oh crap! This world is going to end!

"Mrs. Possible?" One of the nurses asked me. I turned my head in her durection, acknowlaging her. "We got some more test on your son," I nodded. "So we estemated that Stephen would have to stay here for another month before he would be strong enough to go home with you."

"Seriously?" I asked, the biggest smile on my face. She nodded. I jumped up with Shannon in my arms and squished her into a bear-hug that can rival my Uncle Slim's. "My son is coming home." I whispered. Shannon looked like she wa about to throw a fit knowing that Stephen was coming home with us.

ending it there!

does anyone know how much whiskey and (diet XP) coke is?

*evil me* its soo good!

*good me* we shouldn't get drunck infront of our best friend!

*evil me* aw, come on! syn knows i ecpect her to keep her eye onn us

*good me* but we were drunk in front of her for the first time! and we only had 2 drinks!

*evil me* but we got a drinking buddy!

*good me* yeah, bradleys MOM!

*evil me* so?

*good me* grrrrrrrr!


	83. Sick Day

hello everyone! sorry, im sick and i got an idea since im sick. i hate it! ugh, so im sending my sis to babysit today. so, lets just go straight to the reviews!

CajunBear73 - yeah, well, lets just wait for that to happen. jim and tim will always be themselves, always together... but now they're older...

sumer11 - well, up here in Canada, i have no idea... and the drinking age is 19... so shh, no one knows... well, my brain is too fired to think of something to go with the plot, so this is more like a filler. well, on saturday i ws babysitting and the kid i babysit, he bit, hit, screamed, and all that stuff to his friends, and i had to carry him up to his room for his punishment. it took over an hour for me to keep him in his room till his mom got home. i still have the bruise. that gave me a headache, but it had to be done.

Natasel - (PM) its interesting how long mole-rats can live for. but also, i wanted to explain the whole talking-ish thing and stuff. so i put it that DNAmy messed with his parent's DNA

MR. Wizard - yeah, my dog was and probably still is jealous of Bradly bcause he takes up so much time from Nanny, and Missy loves Nanny so much, its cute but sad at the same time.

i don't thing its good to answer reviews when your brain is all fuzzy...

enjoy!

Chapter 81

Sick Day

Do you know what sucks more than anything in the world? Getting sick. But I'm just happy that I just have a cold, a stupid, fucking, cold that makes you cough and weak. Now, an other thing. Have anyone tried nursing a baby when you are coughing up a lung? It doesn't work. Nope, nadda, just forget about it.

So while I'm on bed rest, Monique took a day off of work to help me 'cause getting up those stair tires me out more than anything! Already today I have fallen while making a cup of Neo-Citren, which is _disgusting_ by the way. I was so lucky that Monique was only a call away and that the babies were in the living room. Hah, _babies_, I didn't think I would be saying that for a while. A long while at that.

Anyways, so that _bed_rest turned into me laying down on the couch watching TV.

"Kim, your fever has gone up again." Monique informed me. I could tell slightly, but not as much as I could before.

I moaned something un-intellegent to her, and draped my arm over my eyes.

"Kim, stop being stubborn, we all hate getting sick. And this is the only time I can do this now." That means one thing; the babies are sleeping. "Kim, take the medcine before i make you."

"No."

"Kim."

"No."

"Kim, stop being a baby."

"I'm not, it's gross." By the way, shes giving me Buckley's, nasty stuff that is.

"Yes you are." I opened my mouth to reply, but she shoved the spoon in my mouth before anything could come out. First thing I did was get up, run to the bathroom, and threw up the Buckley's. Yep, I hate that stuff...

ok, ending it there... i hope you liked it. i'm not putting in evil me and good me. im too sick. ugh.

*both evil and good me fall over dead after a coughing fit*


	84. Jealous

hey everyone! i was just thinking of doing another chapter and this is what i got! anyways, not much going on, going to be handing resumes out to timmies and pet paradise. so if an of you that are reading this, stay away from there cause i really need this job!

*evil me* what are the likes that people for our city going to be reading this and finding a job at Tim Hortans

*good me* many people could be doing that

*evil me* im just saying

*good me* well shut up about it!

*evil me* *gasp* you told me to shut up!

*good me* whatever

reviews!

sumer11 - yeah, canada is more awesome than usa for many reasons! sorry but it`s true!

CajunBear73 - have you met me? i can get pretty cranky just from being out in the heat! i can just easily put that into characters

Mr. Wizard - who knows, but everyone hates being sick.

Chapter 82

Jealous

We have had Stephen in our lives for 2 months now. Lets say it was the longest 2 months _ever_! Lets just say that Shannon can be one jealous baby.

For the first few days that Stephen was home with us, Shannon wouldn't drink from her bottle, and when she did it couldn't be formula. Then after that when she did start drinking the formula, she would be the biggest pain in the ass the world has ever seen!

It was a big hint that she was Shego.

When I feed Stephen I have to keep an eye on Shannon. So far she has fired plasma at us; though not hinting us. She had crawled to the stairs; having us to bolt the gates to the wall. She crawled to the kitchen and almost burnt herself on the oven door when I was making dinner - one of the few meal I _can_ make. Most nights she doesn't even want to sleep in her crib.

And lets just say that she has gone through many, many toys.

I'm going to have to talk with her.

I took Stephen upstairs to his room for his nap. This was the time that I spent with Shannon none stop. She's my full attention. After I made sure the Stephen was asleep, I went back down stairs an picked up my baby giirl.

Shannon wrapped her arms around my neck when I placed her on my hip. She sighs a small, "Mommy" and nuzzles her head into my shoulder.

I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Ok, Shannon. We need to talk. Mommy know you're jealous of Stephen. But that's normal. Mommy was jealous when after your Uncle Jim and Tim were born because your Grandma and Grandpa paid more attention to them then me." I stroked her hair down to her back. "Mommy loves you Shannon." _I love you too Shego..._

"Love Mommy."

i hoped you liked that!

*evil me* it was too sweet, i think you killed me

*good me* good, then we can get rie of you and no one else will die!

*evil me* but its not eciting if no one dies!

*good me* but its sad and mean if you kill someone

*evil me* thats the best part!

*good me* you know what, im not even going to talk to you...


	85. Betty Needs To Know

i know, the chapter name is lame, but its all i could come up with.

*good me* SORRY! IM SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE UPDATED BUT IVE BEEN SO BUSY! BUT I KNOW IVE BEEN UPDATING ON THE CURSE OF TRUE LOVE BUT I JUST HAD IDEAS! BUT I AM SOO SORRY! PLUS THERES BABY SITTING, DOGSITTING, AND MORE BABYSITTING! PLUS I WAS DOING SOMETHING THAT I HOPE WORKS OUT REALLY GOOD! AND UGH! I HAVE A JOB INTERVIEW! TOMORROW!

*evil me* wow, just because we took forever to update you dont have to go all out. now... I DID NOT GET ANY REVIEWS! WHY PEOPLE? I DO KNOW YOUR THERE!

*good me* now

*evil me* that

*good me* thats

*evil me* out

*good me* of

*evil me* my system

*good me* hey, you ruined it!

*evil me* whatever

enjoy!

Chapter 83

Betty Needs To Know

Shannon is turning 1 year old in just over a month. I can hardly believe it! My baby girl is growing up! But that also puts other things at hand. Everyone knows that Shannon in Shego. Well, not _everyone_. Elizabeth Director does not know. Why? _Because I don't want her to harm my baby!_ Wow, you'd think it was obvious!

So, how am I going to tell Betty about Shannon? It's getting hard to conceil her powers and the jealousy is not helping at all. Just the other day she almost lit her certiens on fire! And Ron's hair! He wasn't pleased with her after that. And so _he_ had her sit in a corner facing the wall. How could he do that! I don't think I could ever do that to her!

How will I ever punish Shannon when she needs it?

Anyways, we need to get at whats at hand here. Betty needs to find out about Shannon before she finds out on her own.

"Ron!" I called to my blonde haired husband. He popped his head in. "Can you get Stephen and put him in the carrier?" I asked. I was taking Shannon in my arms, she can't keep calm if Betty's going to harm her while she's in Ron's arms. You know, with the jealousy if I was carrying Stephen. _Why can't she get along with him?_

Ron came into the room with carrier in hand, Stephen was sleeping. I picked up Shannon who was attacked to my leg as I made her a bottle. Once she was on my hip and diaper bag over my shoulder we left the house.

Ron strapped the carrier in place, while I buckled Shannon in her chairseat. I handed her one of her toys, and I sat in the passanger seat. _Ron said that he hates it when he doesn't get to drive and feels like everyone is staring and laughing at him when it happens. So I gave in and let him drive._

We got to GJ in record time. Too fast, way to fast! I don't think I'm ready for this! But I swollowed my fear and got out. And again, we got to her office too fast.

"Kimberly, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?" She asked. I knew something was going on in that head of hers. What is she thinking?

"We came because we wanted to tell you something really important. But I'm afriad of your reaction." I spoke, with an unstead voice. I really want to hide! Under a rock would be perfect! Or evan at the bottom of the ocean. Or the bottom of a volcano? Or in space?

During all this, I didn't even hear Betty speak to me, Ron nudged my to get my attention. "What was it that you needed to speak to me about?"

I gulped and looked at my daughter. "It's about Shannon." I mumbled just loud enough that Betty had to strain to hear from her desk in front of me. I hardly think that Ron even heard me.

"What about Shannon?"

"Well... How do I put this? Uh, well. You know how much I was sad after Shego died?"

"Sad? You were grieving!"

"Well... Uh... Um. How do I put-it-that-Shannon-is-the-recarnation-of-Shego-without-you-freaking-out?" I asked in one breath. I could feel all eyes one me... well not Stephen due to him stll currently sleeping.

"Pardon?" Betty asked eyeing me. "Are you saying that your infant daughter is a deceased mercanary?" I nodded, eyes shut. That's when Hell broke loose. "Fine, since you say so, Shannon is a very dangerous _thing_ to have in a common house-hold. She _will_ be staying here for testing."

My eyes snapped open with the deadliest glare that would have the devil running for his 'Mommy'. "Excuse me? I did NOT come here so you can take my Baby Girl from me! I came here because I didn't want you finding out on your own! I did not come here to hand my DAUGHTER over to you. She is mine! No one can take my baby girl. You will have to go threw me!" I sneered, hating her with all my might. Out of the corner of my eye, green fire was lit. Shannon was angry too.

well stopping there!

*evil me* you better review or else!

*good me* or else i wont update...

was it because i deleted some of the Authors Notes?


	86. Same As The Past

hey everyone!i know you all wanted to kill me for not letting you be able to review! so hopefully you can now! im not sure if i put in enough chapters to make up for the ones i deleted... if not i hope the one after this! any ways, sumer11 pointed this out for me after i figured it out... wow. slow mind...

*evil me* i figured that out long ago

*good me* that it was because we deleted authors notes was because we they could review?

*evil me* no, that you have a slow mind

*good me* HEY!

*evil me* XP

*good me* i hate you...

reviews:

sumer11 - thanks again for pointing it out! aw, thank you! yeah, i thought betty was a bad guy for a while...

Insert Name here () - thank you! im so happy that you love it!

enjoy!

Chapter 84

Same As The Past

_Sheane was playing with Willam and Shaymin, keeping an eye on them while Henry and Mikallo were still crying about Mommy and Father not being with them. Sheane knew that they were dead, she knew that they couldn't have survived it. But she's doing what her Mom told her, to be strong. _'Don't let emotions weigh you down, be strong and and make me proud' _was what her mother told her all the time. This was the perfect time to do so._

_Her playing was interuped by a women, maybe in her 20's coming into the room. She had an eye patch and brown hair. "Hello children. My name is Betty Director, and I'm in charge around here. Now we need to do some test on you all. We don't know what the metor could have done to you." The women said first._

_Sheane looked around, her two brothers got up, got the twin and walked up to the lady. She didn't trust her. She didn't seem like the type to be trusted. Like a sneaky devil. Like the bad guys in the boys cartoons._

_"Come on, sweetie. We just need to know what has happened to you, if anything." Betty told her, holding out a hand, waiting for the younge girls' hand to attach itself to it._

_And yet Sheane stayed silent and still, not moving, hardly breathing._

_"Come on." Betty's voice grew stern. Sheane was surprized that Henry and Mikallo were quite throughout the whole thing. "Ms. Go, you need to come with me."_

_Still nothing._

_"Get her." A large man came up behind her and grabbed the little girl from where she stood._

_"NO!" She screamed. "NO!" She struggled out of his grip, quickly he let go as if he was burnts. The thing is, he was. Surrounding her hands, Sheane held green plasma._

_"You see why we need to test you, this could be fatile."_

No, _Sheane thought,_ you just want to use me as your experament._ She ran from the room, into another. And another. And another. She kept running until she ran into a room with no exit, hen she turned around, Betty and guards were there._

_"Boys, strap her down. Do anything. Just tell me what has happened to her!"_

_Then everything turned blurred. _This wasn't good. Not at all. _Sheane thought as she quickly blacked out._

Shannon saw the resembulance to the mean women in her memory. Her anger and frightened emotions flooding her as her small hands grew green.

hey! i hope you liked it! i was really needing to put in more of sheanes past after the last flash back that i did. i didn't think leaving at it where their parents died was a good ending. now i want to show the delelopment of Shego

review! (if you can!)


	87. Back Off You Bitch

hey everyone! i really needed to put this in so i could do the next chapter for tomorrow. been trying to do this all day! ugh! not helping! anyways, i hope you'll FINALLY beable to review! i should be able get alot out of this!

*evil me and good me are planning for the next chapter and is too busy to talk right now*

reviews!

Mr. Wizard - yeah, well hopfully you'll be able to review this chapter!

sumer11 - yeah, well bettys a bitch. and i had to have a reason why shego hated her.

enjoy!

Chapter 85

Back Off You Bitch

No one moved from their spot. No one dared. Even when Betty pushed a botton under her desk, she hardly moved. Shannon, I'm surprised, just held herself still with her arm pointed at the older women. There was a look in both of their eyes that said something. _But what? Is there something that had happened between Shego and Betty in the past? I mean seriously. Shannon is not just angry! She's scary fearious!_

The silence was cut when the large metal door swung open to reviel, _Oh god! Not that bastard! Anyone but him!_ I screamed to the roof of my skull! There stood, all stuck up and all, was Will Du! I seriously had enough of this guy! And yet, even though I seriously wanted to release my anger on him, I stayed quite too.

"Well well well. Isn't it the amniture and Global Justice new experement and project." _Ah, justice is going to be sweet when I can get my hands on him_, I growled. Litterly.

"Last chance Possible. Hand _it_ over, or we'll force you."

"Not a chance Director!" I held Shannon close to my chest. "Ron, now!" I jumped to the side, to narrowly dodge Agent Du shooting at me.

We ran out the door and split up.

All I could do was run.

Shannon cried as I ran, her hands were still lit burning threw my clothes. Tears escaped her eyes as I jumped over people and near missed bullets. How long can this go on for?

I jumped again over a person that was in my way to hear a loud _BANG_ and pain ripped threw my right chin. When I landed, I fell. What could I do? I'm not use to guns? Everyone used laser guns, not bullet guns.

I slowly got up, the burning pain I felt was torture.

A hard hit to my head was all I could take.

I blacked out.

ThEuNdEaDsPiRiT

When I woke up, my head was killing me still. _What's going on? Where am I?_ I looked around the room, I was at home. In my bedroom, I was alone.

_How did I get here?_

"RON!"

My husband walked into the room, he was slouched down, eyes red. _What's going on?_ He ran up to me, and just hugged me without saying a word.

"Ron, what happened? Where's Shannon?" I felt him stiffen.

"KP, understand the plan. Remember the plan! But when I got home, I found you here. But Shannon wasn't."

_No... that bitch has my baby!_

and... you all hate me! and tomorrow (september 19) has been declared to be Shannons b-day. and i'm doing that... in the next chapter. so anyways, i should be posting tomorrow for Shannons b-day. but after her b-day, its going to be sped up.

review!


	88. Not So Happy Birthday

yeah, i know. this is what i promised you! not much, but really tells ya whats going on.

*evil me* yess, this is one of my favourites!

*good me* your soo crule!

*evil me* i know i am

*good me* you know what! we have just one review, and i checked so you should be able to review this! so heres the one i had gotten this morning i think...

review!

sumer11 - yep. someone is for premature death.

enjoy!

Chapter 86

Not So Happy Birthday

I can't stand it! Shannon's been gone for almost a month. And to make t worst! Today is her birthday! Everyone all had a birthday party all ready for her, and she's not her for it! I know, I know, I'm a heroine, and I can't save my baby girl. But please understand me! I got no sleep for a week because I was trying to track her down and I couldn't find them! This is so stressful! They don't want to be found!

I had Wade start to search ever since Ron made me stay home, sleep and eat. We still haven't found her yet. _What if we never find her?_ I really need to calm down. If I keep this up, I may never be able to find her!

What can I do?

ThEuNdEaDsPiRiT

In the almost empty room, a little red head cried. Ever since that one day when she last saw her mommy, she had been practaclly tortured. Well, not really tortured, with the lasers and beatings. But more with needles and forcing her to use her powers. Messing with her emotions.

"Will someone stut that brat up!" Will Du, second in command operator of experatmenting on Shannon Lynn Possible-Stoppable.

"Yes sir." One of the men dressed in blue answered. A minutes later, he came back. "Ok, I'm not changing that diaper." He gasped out before fainting.

Agent Du slapped his head. "Agent Jensen! You're needed down here!" He called innto a speaker. He was deffently not one to change bratty kids diapers.

you're all going to kill me! i just know it! yes, i had to skip like a MONTH because i was so behind!

*evil me* its your fault!

*good me* no! its because we deleted the authors notes!

*evil me* your fault...

*good me* whatever!

review please and thank you! i beg you! i beg on my knees, i swear it would work this time!


	89. Worried

hey guys! its been forever! but trust me! high school is messing up me brain! and i keep telling myself, UPDATE ON THE UNDEAD SPIRIT STUPID! so, i did; now! so, not much has been going on. i had to write another short story for school, and its pretty good. getting in trouble for doing longer than its supposed to be. anyways, its Sweeny Todd cause of the way i end it... you know. MEAT PIES!

*evil me* yep! and people im close to think im going insane!

*good me* thats not good

*evil me* are you sure?

*good me* yep. and killing people isn't good at all!

*evil me* but it is FUN!

*good me* and our sister thought that we were in trouble because we were talking to our DSi when our pokemon was being killed

reviews!

sumer11 - you're not the only one there. i missed getting reviews for a while. this one will probably effect alot of things that could happen to this story... so, i really need reviews and get my lazy ass into gear. right?

CajunBear73 - true there, but something had to go wronf for the bad guys

Insert Name Here () - **#1 **No i haven't seen it yet. my parents have though. so that made no sence AT ALL! **#2** ok... um. yeah. we'll see what happens. usually when i'm doing the next chapter, i think of an idea, and the rest is what my fingers put in. can't trust them all the time, but thats how i get good chapters sometimes... **#3** yeah. but like i told Mr. Wizard; it can't be shes there for only a little while. Shannon has been taken from a top secret agency. she's going to be there for a while...

Mr. Wizard - ?juxtaposition? huh? is that supposed to be two words? and plus, it can't be good all them time. yes, hego had kidnapped shannon from her bedroom. but now we have the head of a top secret agency has taken shannon and is experamenting on her. its not like im going to just have her there for a night, kim and ron kick but then they go home and be all happy. thats too quick. right?

enjoy!

Chapter 87

Worried

He was worried. Not just worried. _Worried, worried._ His wife was in a deep deprestion and didn't do anything. It was getting bad. Her milk had dried up long ago because she had stopped nursing Stephen; they had finally had to go and buy formula which is super expesive with how much they had to buy. But she still wouldn't bother with Stephen.

Ron had to get Monique, Lucy, or family to come and take care of both Kim and Stephen.

Kimberly Ann Possible has given up.

Ok, maybe not have completely, but her brain isn't running properly. Her friends and husband have to look after her, bath her, feed her, dress her. When they had taken her to the hospital all the doctors could come up with was depretion.

She really needed to get her back.

Shannon had been gone for so long now. She was the result to her mother being a total wreck. Maybe if Shannon came back, Kim would be back to normal? She'll be able to laugh and talk again. Her voice would come back? Her silent tears will go away?

_Anything! Anything to make her go back to her old self!_

_But only Shannon can do that..._

_Only Shannon can bring back that smile._

_Only Shannon can bring back that laugh._

_Only Shannon can bring back that lost weight._

_Only Shannon can save the day._

That's all Ron could think as he held his silent crying wife in his arms. He had put their baby boy to bed, he had cleaned up, he had showered, and now he can go to sleep with his wife.

He's done all this, just for her. He stopped going to work full time, for her.

He does this because he loves her. In thick and thin. In sickness and in health. Even in life and death. That's what they had promised each other when they had gotten married. He was strong, he will prove to her that he will do anything to kee those promises.

But, once she fell asleep, he would be crying.

He'd be crying because he misses his baby girl.

He'd be crying because he hates seeing his wife so weak.

He'd be crying because he was weak too.

Ronald Stoppable admits that he's weak, and he knows it.

like it? love it? hate it? ok, yes i switched POVs but REMEMBER! this is a Kim/Ron story (though sometimes i swear it should be Kim/Shego) so that means that there has to be moments between kim and ron. and rons POV at some points (or something close). so what did yeah think? i have a feeling that this is more of an emotional chapter away from a lost Kim.

REVIEW!

*evil me* or else i'll put you in my next short story and i;ll torture and kill you! i already have done it with my friend Chris, and i baked him into a meat pie!

*good me* but don't worry. i have a right! we've known each other for EVER!


	90. Anne Possible

hey everyone! yeah, im still going to torture you all by doing what i am doing to you. it's fun!

*good me* no it isn't! it's cruel!

*evil me* but it makes a good story line

*good me* yeah, but it's still cruel! i mena, look what you did to Kim Possible!

*evil me* yeah, it's great, isn't?

*good me* NO!

Reviews!

sumer11 - think of it this way, if Kim dies, then that just might be the end of the story... but i'm happy that i have you all sad (well thats just mean) but it means that you are into it! YAY!

CajunBear73 - well, everyone goes through those times, this is just theirs.

Mr. Wizard - yes, and she stopped because of her depression which her milk had dried up becuase of that... so now both Shannon and Stephen are on formula

INser Name Here () - but that would be ruining that movie... but once i get to that, i might consider it... maybe... depends really on my mood. like today was an aweful day in Writer's Craft. the whole class was down because of a video we watched...

enjoy!

Chapter 88

Anne Possible

Anne rocked her grandson to and fro, softly singing a lulluby to him. Today was her day to come and take care of her daughter and grandson. She was on a mental break down all on her own for how her daughter's mental state is at the moment. It was a sad day when you have to bath you're twenty-eight year-old daughter.

_Why did that bitch have to take her! Can't she see what she is doing?_

_She is ruining my family. My perfect, perfect family._

_What give her the right? A right to torture us?_

_Is she to torture a child? Does she take pleasure is this?_

_Does she love to hurt people? Does she love to hurt _Kimmy_?_

Anne placed Stephen in his crib before walking down to her daughter's room. Kim was lying face down on the bed, her head to the side, doing nothing. Anne had given her a bath earlier that day before Ron had left (he had to help get Kim to the tub). But since then, she hadn't moved.

"Kim, you have to do something." She whispered in her ear.

Like always, she didn't get an answer.

"Stephen misses you. He wants his Mommy."

Anne's head drooped down and let a sigh. It's wasn't right for a mother to loose their child, but knowing that you're child is being used for experements is hardest.

"We'll find her sweetheart, she's my little bubblebutt too..."

And with that, she pulled the blankets over Kim's body and walked down the stairs to start cleaning up.

hey guys! i hoped you somewhat liked it. i have a small idea of what im going to be doing for the next few chapters, jsut don't go about killing me for it...

*good me* yes, no killing

*evil me* you kill me, i kill you!

*good me* shut up!


	91. The Start of the Plan

hey guys, sorry it's taking so long just to update. but i have to sty home from school... why? MY SISTER IS HAVING HER BABY RIGHT NOW! seriously. so im stuck doing my moms job for the day. yay! i get to spend the day with a bunch of kids... and by the end of the day i may have my nephew! did i tell you my sister was having a boy?

*since its early, and that Good Me is teasing Evil Me already and you wont understand if I started in the middle of what was happening... you'll get all confused and evetrually your brains will explode. Thus causing Evil Me to litterling roll on the floor laughing out loud at you and uses the idea to take over the world. BUT we are not going to do that. We are going to keep our brains and our world in tack.*

REVIEWS!

CajunBear73 - i'm not sure fully, but Kim may be like this for a while longer.

sumer11 - don't you mean, "LOST forever?" anyways, that might be true if we don't find her...

Mr. Wizard - well, you have to remember that this is the second time kim had lost Shego, but now she is her daughter. Ron has to juggle between work, Stephen and Kim. And i had to switch to someone else, make it more interesting.

Insert Name HEre () - good ideas... might take a while to get to the end...

enjoy!

Chapter 89

The Start of the Plan

"James, I can't see her like this anymore, it's killing me." Annes teary eyes pleaded to her husband. "She is dying because of this. Is there _anything _that we could do?" Heads nodding in agreement.

"Yes, Mr. Dr. P, I'm falling here. I need Kim back."

"None of us likes her weak."

"Nor wants..."

"Not even use to seeing her weak."

James looked around the room, friends, family, all loved ones held emotion in their gaze, his own not left out. "Wade, have you found out anything yet?" The man looked down at his friends father.

"No sir, there have been times when I don't even think that they are on earth." He explained. "A handful of GJ agents haven't been seen since, scientist, and Dr. Director too. I've checked all around North America, South America, Europe, Africa, China, Japan, EVERY WHERE! At the moment, I've been tracking supply planes that are flying to Antartica every month. But there is a chance that they aren't there either." Wade looked around the room at everyones faces. "I'm sorry everyone. I truely am."

"It's ok Wade." Jim and Tim spoke up at the same time, they too were trying to find their neice. But the bitch that stole her was hiding well. Not even Drakken could find them.

"I wish Shego was here." Said man murmered, recieving cerious glaces. "There hasn't been anything that she couldn't find and capture. Well," He smiled. "At least not until Kim Possible came stopping her."

"Yeah, they were both good..." Ron jumped in. "Kim... she has been waking up crying because she has been dreaming of her, Shannon and Shego, and even before she menioned Shannon having dreams of who she was."

"We need to find her! I wont be able to live down having my Granddaughter kidnapped by a women who we thought we could trust!"

"It's ok Anne, we will find her. Remember, anything is possible..."

"... FOR A POSSIBLE!" The room shouted and cheered as they began planning for every possibility.

well, i had to do SOMETHING! and this is all that my brain could come up with while i was waiting at school... i hope you liked it...

review please! i beg you! i seriously need someone to kick me into gear here!


	92. Found

ï know! its been FOREVER! but i have a plan for christmas! but you`ll have to wait. but fornow, mostly since im tired and my laptop is dying. heres the reviews!

CajunBear73 - yeah, but im busy working on a story that i have to do for school... fun... i hope you get some answers out of this chapter!

sumer11 - well, you can come up here... then you have to deal with my nephew waking you up at 6 in the morning!

Mr. Wizard - well, it takes a genius... and a little slip

INsert name here () - hmm... forgot about this... that sucks it was a good idea... but i am way too damn tired... it might come in handy though... *evil plan whihc is hopeing that sticks*

oh, i forgot to tell you! shortly after i posted this (maybe a day or so) my sister gave birth, so at the moment an almost 1 month old baby boy is waking me up every morning because HE. IS. HUNGRY. and damn my stupid women(girl, lady) ears picks it up and wakes me. damn his cuteness...

ENJOY!

Chapter 90

Found

He typed away fast at his computer, his fingers moving a mile a minute, braking his own record, probably the entire record. But the thing is, he got it. He did it. There they were. The one place the her one weakness was sent was there. _There!_ How could he not see it! _How!_ One of his best friends had the same weakness, so why couldn't she?

Well, mostly you wouldn't think that a women would have such a fattening food as an addiction, even one as thin as she. But he was thin too, he had a life, a wife, and children, and he still had this addiction. Why could she?

He just had to track what was being supplied on that carrier.

He just had to find her credit card records from before she went missing.

He just had to remember what she ate the most.

Benuo Nacho.

The addiction of Ronald Stoppable.

And the addiction of Elizabeth Director.

He had found her. He had found Betty.

That means he has found Shannon.

Shannon. She should be so much bigger now. Oh, how he missed his goddaughter. She is the cutest little thing ever.

They all needed her. They had to have her back.

It was almost christmas. She had to be back by christmas.

That was his plan, to have her back by christmas!

i know, short and lame, but i had to update. it was driving me crazy! plus its christmas! anyways, so far, we (up here in canada) are having a green christmas (again)

review please!


	93. She's Back

hey guys, i was suppose to update earlier this week, but both me and my nephew are sick. I got a cold and he had Thrust. and so we are both like hell... but anyways. I'm posting this, then I'll work on the next chapter right away (even though I should be cleaning my room SHH!)

*evil me and good me are too tired and sick (and are on there "time of the month" to go with it) so they are both trying to get enough sleep so they can be _"joyful"_ for Christmas (or as the stupid princable at school _"Holiday Season"_)*

reviews:

sumer11 - yeah, looks like Heatmizer won this year for us, last year Snowmizer got us... Well, here in the middle of the great lakes, (and the target of the storm last year) we got nothing... and that is my plan! hopefully me myself and i all agree to that!

Mr. Wizard - I kind of forgot about that... hopefully that was just stored subconciously... well at least someone pointed it out or else i wouldn't have figured it out... (without your help though)

CajunBear73 - thats my plan. at first it wasn't my idea but then Christmas was coming and i just thought "hey! a nice gift for your viewers of a year+ you could give them the chapter where Shannon comes home!"

enjoy!

Chapter 91

She's Back

"You are absalutly possitive that they are their Wade?"

"Affermitive, she's there."

"Good. We can't disappoint her anymore, everything that has happened has already weakened her strong heart. Kim needs a break."

ThEuNdEaDsPiRiT

This was it, this was the day she was going to get her little girl back. Her baby Shannon. Her baby Shego.

First, she was in a desprate need of a shower.

Second, a change of clothes. Her mission clothes.

Third, food. She needed energy.

And fourth, she and her husband needed to get on that plane that waited outside and fly there, fly there to Antartica.

ThEuNdEaDsPiRiT

"Please, tell me again." I asked Ron as we sat on the plane.

"We are going to find her, Kim, we are going to bring Shannon home."

I smiled and kissed him. "Thank you, Happy Christmas Eve."

"Happy Christmas Eve, Kim."

_Just stay happy, keep telling yourself. You _will_ get her back._ I chanted, holding Ron's hand rubbing the wedding rings on our hands.

i tricked yah, didn't I! you all thought the title meant that Shannon was back! Ha! No, not for 2 more chapters maybe!


	94. A Christmas Miracle

hey guys! my battery died before I coud finish everything... then I had fallen sleep. damn cold! anayways, its christmas morning, and we are sitting in the living room watching The Big Bang Theory marathon on Comedy! well I do live in canada, so thats what we get! so, i haven't checked my e-mails yet, so, i'm going to see how many gifts you have given me!

reviews!

Mr. Wizard - thanks, this chapter i'm acually going to slit up in to two chapters

sumer11 - why thank you!

CajunBear73 - must of... but im like sick and can't think... so, i hope you like this! Merry Christmas!

INwser tName HEre () - well, I would like to point out, that this is mostly a part one of gettng shannon back...

enjoy!

Chapter 92

A Christmas Miracle

"Can someone please make that bitch shut up!" A very slim man (though, you'd swear he wasn't a man at all) screamed to one of the empoyed nurses, his hands covering both ears. The women scrambled to the baby, not wanting to be punished by him.

He walked out of the room to where another man and a woman sat.

"Why do these women have to be told what to do? Why can't they just do it?" He questioned.

The other man looked up at him and smiled, pulling the slimmer man closer to him. "That's because most women are just plain stupid."

_"Ahem."_

"Then there are the rare few that are smart."

"Will, Henry, please. Don't do any gushy faces that leads up to having to burn the couch." Elizabeth frowned, nibbling on her Burito. "We have to keep an eye on that brat. She is dangerous remember."

Henry looked over at the woman. "Of course I know she's dangerous. She's the spirit of my little sister! And if it wasn't for me, you would have never known what she was." That's it. That's him. Hego was still alive. He had told Doctor Director about the _spawn_ of Kim Possible, that she was his dead little sister.

They agreed she was dangerous.

They agreed that she was to be taken away.

They agreed to build her as their weapon.

All Betty had to do was act surprised and calmly ask for the child.

And here she is. Here's where they are keeping her.

"Well, it's just about midnight, friends. Would you like a drink?" Will Du asked his boss and boyfriend.

"How about a punch to the face as a starter?" A angered and determind voice echoed from the ceiling.

"Kim Possible!"

"Wow Hego, just like another blue man, you always act surprise when I show." With that she jumped down, right foot first, aiming right into Betty's face.

Bulleyes!

Kim sprung off her face and onto the floor behind her, running threw the doors to where she saw Will come out of.

Kim Possibles army fighting off anyone that came to interfer with anything. Only five followed Kim.

She ran to where she saw three woman, she was prepared to fight them all.

But she froze when she heard a voice. "Kim Possible!" It was soft, nothing offensive or defenceive. A single women held out her arms, in her arms was she.

Her baby.

Shannon.

Shego.

The one that was taken from her.

Kim rushed to the baby, tears falling onto the childs head. But Shannon stayed quiet, her eyes wide.

"Mommy?"

Tears splashed on her face. "Mommy's here Shannon. Mommy's here."

Arms wrapped around her waist.

"Daddy's here too, baby girl."

"Merry Christmas Ron."

"Merry Christmas Kim."

"Merry Christmas Shannon." They spoke together, holding her close.

ok, well this was complete Christmas Eve, but i got to this part Christmas morning. I like to note that this is the first time that I wokeafter my parents on Christmas day... though. I think it's because Im sick. anyways, I hope you liked your gift!

and I would like to point out, with Hego/Will, um... i don't like the pairing, it just happened. i don't read slash, but im not against it either. i have a few friends that are gay.

anyways, Merry Christmas (and for those ywho don't celerbrate, Happy Holidays!)


	95. Time For Some Answers

omg! i am SOOOOOO sorry! it's been almost 2 months since i updated last! i SOOOOOO ment to do this LOOOOOOONG before! long long before! like LOOOOONG before this! like around new years! i wanted a chapter with new years but i never gave it to you! i SOOOOOO need to cetch up! BADLY! like, CHAPTER EVERYDAY! ugh, you all hate me! ;.;

*good me* yay! we hit over 300 reviews!

*evil me* we would of had more reviews if someone didn't slack off

*good me* you did that too!

*evil me* hey! its not MY fault that we had a cold, then were so stressed off that we got even more sick, then exams, then moved into our grandparents house for house sitting!

*good me* but you could have remembered to try and REMIND me to work on a chapter!

*evil me* what about you! we posted 2 chapters... or was it three? for our Harry Potter story!

*good me* but what about Missy? we had to take care of her too

*evil me* have you ever got suffecated by fur?

*good me* yes! everyday! and shes bruising me by stepping on me being all LOVING...

*evil me* we are the only ones living in the house, who else is she going to love? the mini car from the Kinder Surprise?

*good me* no, she just bites on it and throws it around anf barks when we play with it...

*evil me* damn dog...

*good me* reviews!

Mr. Wizard - thanks, i was surprised myself when i wrote it at first, but then i just when with it. plus, Kim practaclly just came back, so I needed a good opening line for her.

OMG! I THINK I AM GOING TO CRY! ONLY 1 REVIEW IN 2 MONTHS! ;.;

*sniffle* en-en *burst into tears and runs off to sob in a corner*

Chapter 93

Time For Answers

I held her close to me, to my chest, not wanting to let her go. I will never let her go again. Never. Ever. I can't now. With her close to me, I walked back out into the main room where Betty, Hego, and Will were all bound on the floor with their back together. My grip tightened on Shannon.

I walked around stand in front of Hego, Henry, and glared hard at him. "I heard you died."

"You heard wrong Ms. Possible. I am fully alive, isn't that right Will?" He turned his head to face the other... man? I still question him.

The other... man... turned his head to the more buffer of the two. "Oh, yes Kimberly, Henry is deffently alive." He smiled, licking his lips. I really don't want to hear this right now.

"Will the two of you shut up! I swear I'm going to need to bleach my brain after this!"

And it seems that Betty agrees with me. And I her, I really didn't need to hear about these guys sex life.

"... time that my man here was done in minutes, I had trouble keeping up with him." Ok, _really_ didn't want to hear that.

"But love, you did that to me the one time, remember? Oh, but you did make it up to me later." I shuddered. _Please, I really don't want to here this. _Henry's mouth opened and I took this chance. I spun on the spot, placing a well aimed round house kick to the ex superheros face, knocking him out clearly.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! WE WERE TALKING, turning me on, BUT TALKING!" WIll argued his red face glaring at me.

Ron stepped in, grabbing the... man... by his mouth, almost blocking off his air completely. "You know what Du, we _really_ didn't want to listen to it. We are here to figure out _why_ you took our daughter from us. Are you going to answer us and go to jail? Or are you going to stay quiet and still go to jail?" He nearly whispered to the... man...

He just glared at him.

I took this time to talk to Betty.

I crouched down to her level, eye to eye. "Betty, why did you do it?" I asked her softly. "Tell me..."

She looked down, but her eyes stayed on me. "You don't understand how dangerous this child is, she could turn us, on you-"

"I wont take that chance, Ron and I and our _family_ raise her to be good. Yes she throws plasma at Ron sometimes, but we were still teaching her. She's just a baby, she has her whole life to learn."

"She could have learned what her past self... she might _like it._"

"But she wont Betty. Shego was my _friend_, I knew her. I knew her as Sheane and she told me she didn't want to do it anymore, that the sitch she died in was going to be her last. She didn't want to do it _anymore._"

"And you believe that crap Kimberly? She was playing you-"

"No! I was her best friend, and I loved her! We were like sisters!" Tears leaking from my eyes, landing on Shannons head.

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Then how do you know she wasn't lying? How do you know that she wasn't going to kill you first?" She sneered. "I wasn't going to let that happen with this abomnation. We were going to raise her as a weapon! She would never know how to betray. She will be our ticket to success!" She laughed.

A weapon.

A fucking _weapon!_

"We are so much alike, you and I." She stated, looking up at me. "We will do anything for the safety of our world, even if we have to hurt those who we love."

"No Betty, that's where you're wrong. You hurt those that _others_ love, I will do what I can to protect those that someone loves."

ok, you BETTER review or ill come and hunt you down and gut you into itty bitty pieces! anyways, i hope you liked it! and sorry for anyone who thought the Will/Henry parts were uncomfortable...


	96. Welcome Back Home

hey guys! like i said, i was going to try and catch up (and maybe skip ahead) so this is the next chapter! and i was so happy! i had gotten reviews! though most of them came from my other story which i had posted yesterday too...

*evil me* the damn dog keeps closing her eyes!

*good me* well don't have the flash on!

*evil me* but we were in the dark! we needs these pictures for Photography!

*good me* omg! you wanna do HOMEWORK!

*both* *dies of shock*

*... oops...*

reviews!

Sumer11 () - aw, it looks like you weren't logged in... but i do that too when im lazy or in a hurry... And yup! Betty can't get away with anything she wants! and i wanted to point that out, i noticed that sometimes people point out (in tv and movies and books) that they are so much alike, but i wanted to put Betty a stop to that. hahaha!

Mr. Wizard - yeah, it was killing me all on its own... AND I WROTE IT! yep,yep and yep.

CajunBear73 - yeah, i don't understand it, and yet i did that... *shudder* i don't think i EVER want to write about those two again...

enjoy!

Chapter 94

Welcome Back Home

We were home, finally home. All of us. Home, at peace, _at least we hope_, and together. It had been so long since we could be a family again. So long. And yet, the home time I could not take the chance to put her down, I even just changed her diaper in my lap. I hardly ate and drank since I had her with me again. I know it's not healthy, I know I should be eating. But besides the fact I was half starved for the last four months, and still can't eat a full meal, I don't want to be parted with her. I have only been parted with my daughter a few times for a meer few minutes while I used the washroom.

But now we were home, our family, extended family along with it, was there waiting for us. Mom was tending to Stephen along with the rest of the women in the kitchen. Dad and the boys - _all_ the boys (yes Drakken included) were watching a Hockey game on the tv, all crowded in the living room eating popcorn.

It was New Years Eve.

We had to stay in Antartica for a few days because there was a blizzard here in Middleton and they wouldn't let us take off. We did try and see if we could land somewhere else, but then dark clouds were floating over us, aiding us in staying in the cold south.

We just got back today.

And this is what greeted us.

"Kim Possible!" There has to be something wrong with you if you do not know who was the one that said that...

But, because of that, this had followed:

"Kim!"

"Ron!"

"Shannon! They brought Shannon back!"

"My baby! My grandbaby!"

"Guys! Guys! It's starting! Everyone get in here!" This time the twins brought brought the crowd back into the living room where the large ball was preparing to drop into the new year.

ok, yes i know, a little lame, but i was watching X Files, cooking dinner, listening to a whiny dog, waiting for the new episode of The Big Bang Theory AND writing this... i know, excuses excuses, but its true! anyways, i hope you liked it! im trying to catch up to date...

review please! pretty please! The Curse Of True Love is going to beat you! i got 10 reviews for chapter 26! ;.;


	97. In Some Need Of Love

hey guys! hasn't it been sooo long? well not really, about 24 hours isn't that long... so, are you happy that im keeping my promise?

*good me* how long are we going to keep this promise? *glares at evil me*

*evil me* i don't know... how long till you get lazy?

*good me* me! what about you?

*evil me* are you going to use this cold as an excuse?

*good me* no! i have the cold and yet im still writing!

*evil me* yeah yeah, excuses excuses...

*good me* whatever

reviews!

CajunBear73 - did i spell Curse wrong? and i find my Harry Potter fic doing better than this one sometimes. well, lets just see

Mr. Wizard - your ALWAYS saying that, lol

sumer11 - i know what its like not to eat, but i mostly do that if im sick or tired (which i swear is most of the time) and i swear i can't eat as much as i use to! ;.; but at least it comes in handy when i dont eat breakfast or lunch...

enjoy!

Chapter 95

In Some Need Of Love

Throughout the week I had hardly let Shannon out of my reach and mostly out of my sight. Even at night. I had expected Ron to complain, saying that Shannon could sleep in her bed. But no, he wanted his daughter next to him too. She slept inbetween us, held by us.

We both need to protect her.

When we had brought her home, Mom had looked at her, mentioning that Shannon was half starved and under weight. That we needed to slowly feed her, like I have to do with myself. She wont accept solid food, even at 16 months old. Though the food was even something small, something that babies are to eat. So, in the end I had Ron go out and get a bunch of Baby Food, and some more for Stephen.

I was quite shocked to find out that my adopted son, the bilogicial son of two of my close friends, was already eating baby food! He's grown up so fast!

It's sad actually. Most of the time I had been unstable.

And the result of that: Stephen had been so shy to me, like he hardly recongized me. Me! The only mother he's ever true known! Forgotten from his memories. I have to show Stephen me love again.

Show both of them my love.

An undying love.

From both of us.

I cannot do this to either of them again. I will not abandon my children.

ok, yeah, lame, but like i said, catching up. oh, and for thoughs who are confused, or pronouncing it wrong, Stephen is not supposed to be pronounced Steven, its Ste-fen with an F. i just remembered that some of you were calling him Steve and such (but that kinda reminds me of Stop Tem Go with "Stevie" and that gives me some shivers...) so yes, its SteFFen but with a ph, you all remember the the PH makes to ffffffffffff sound... right?

yeah, so kinda late on that little bit of info...

review please!


	98. Healing

hey guys! sorry, this was suppose to be up a little while ago! im so so so so so so so sorry! anyways, this is just a little bit trying to get you all to know that i am still alive, but i need to get back to my other storys. yeah... and i need to cut back on my sweets, if i have anymore of these, the roof of my mouth will get all cut up... like it was earier. warning, never have toast while the roof of your mouth is cut up... or hot pizza...

reviews!

Mr. Wizard - yes it would.

CajunBear73 - ok, now i forget what i spelt wrong... right... Yes, and hopefully they can spend time together as a family.

only two? ;.;

enjoy...! ;.;

Chapter 96

Healing

Its been two weeks! Can you believe it? Two weeks since we have been back from Antartica. For the last two weeks I had been focusing on getting Shannon back healthy, it seemed that even though Betty, Will and Henry had formula and diapers and even a bunch of women to look after her, but they sucked at parenting. I wonder, how long did it take for those bastards to learn that they needed those women? How long did they let my baby girl suffer alone?

As I drifted into thought, my moms words echoed in my head, _'Sweatie, I know you will never get over what those horrible people did to Shannon, you have to let it go, leave it be if you want to heal.'_ I don't want to let it go, I don't want to just drop what they did to her.

"Ok, GF, you need to cool. We got the bad guys butts kicked and my little cutie pie is home safe with Momma and Poppa Bear. Now it is my duty to get Momma Bear back on duty." Monique, one of my best friends, going all Monique speak on me. I love this girl for who she is and for what she stands to me. There are reasons the girl is my baby's Godmother.

"Monique, how I have missed you." I wrapped her in a hug, buring my face into her neck. "I missed you! I missed you! I missed you!" I cried, realizing how long it has been since I truely been with my friend.

Monique didn't move away as I soaked her with my tears, yet she pulled me with her as she walked to the rocking chair in Shannon's room. "I've missed you too GF." Sitting in the rocking chair together, we held each other close, and I was left crying on her shoulder. After a while, she spoke up, "Now girl, we are all here for a reason, remember?"

I nodded.

"Then lets go get you cleaned up girl and get you downstairs."

Today, we were celerating.

My Birthday.

Shannon's Birthday.

Our Christmas.

And our Family.

ok, yes, shorter than usual, but i did have it start, then i lost it, and i had this whole, 'the weeks had gone by so slow, you know how things go by slow, then fast, like the artic sun's days and nights?' and such. anyways, its been a while and i was planning on updating at the beginning of the week. you would suspect that during March Break i would have free time! but nope, i was reading a freakishly long harry potter story, im only at chapter 29! ;.;


	99. Growing UP

Hey guys! i practically just skipped a few months because i didn't know what to do... plus i'll get it next time it comes around... anyways, i have to work at 9:30 (babysitting) so lets make this quick before my battery dies and i can't just charge it and finish...

reviews!

CajunBear73 - yes she is, and a very good friend too...

Mr. Wizard - free time can be a pain if there is nothing to do... and not sure... maybe this chapter might help a wee bit?

enjoy!

Chapter 97

Growing Up

It's been 10 months since the death of Tara and Josh, and 10 months since Shephen was born. That tiny baby that had been born was now my big boy. He was still 15 lbs, the average weight for a baby, and sadly to say he was already crawling... I love him as if I had given birth to him, but that doesn't mean I want him crawling already! It means he's getting older, which means I'M getting older! I can just cry!

At least on the bright side, Stephens hair has thickened out into a beautiful lush blond and the only this on his mother that he had gotten was his ocean blue eyes (who people would say he got from my mom). If you did know who his birth parents were, you would think that he was Ron's son. There had been many times when he would cry for his Daddy when he was home. He even has a stuffed animal that he sleeps with every night (mostly because the real thing doesn't want to go threw _that_ again). Ron had gotten him a Naked Mole Rat stuffed animal, who was named Ru-us (he has trouble outting the _ff_ sound in the few words he knows already, and with the _ff_ sound in his name, we might have to fix that before he goes off to school).

_No! Don't think of school, not for either of them. They are way to young... aren't they?_

_Stephen is crawling._

_Shannon is walking._

_Stephen is babbling and talking._

_Shannon is talking._

_Stephen already knows how to throw this blocks... (Watch out Ron!)_

_Shannon already knows how to use most of her accessable powers._

_Stephen has been on time out._

_Shannon has been on time out._

_They are growing to fast... I know!_

"Ron! Pack the stoller! We are having a family picnic in the park!" That should slow it down!

ok guys, battery is dying need to post! review please!


	100. What's The Sitch?

hello my fellow FanFic addicts! How many others of you read fanfiction on your cell? PS3? DSi? Wii? Laptop? School Computers? Tablets? Parents cells? Ipods? Library Compters? What about those who prints them off to read them? Or copys and paste into a Word Document? Right now I'm reading a Harry Potter fic called Vixen (Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, T rated) that I have saved on a Word Document on my laptop, that way i have something to read when I don't have internet access.

What else? Oh! right! Is anyone out there on Pottermore? if you are! send in your name and Add me! or ill add you! I'm SkyHeart19375.

reviews!

CajunBear73 - maybe, but also i'm trying to skip a bit here (which is why this chapter is here). and can i point out that kids (and humans really) are evil! i was babysitting today and the little stinker was practically taking a shit when i was trying to change him... i felt sick cause i had just ate, i had to ask my little brother for help... what made it worst was the kid rolls around during this...

Mr. Wizard - Would this be a good milestone? though i think im putting too much action in too much...

45 () - **I THOUGHT I GOT FUCKING RID OF YOU!**

KpAndRs Fan - glad that you are hooked! and if i do write a sequel, i think i might end up doing it maybe when Shannon goes to Kindergarden, it'll be the next step into life for her... or is it called pre-school in the states?

enjoy!

Chapter 98

What's The Sitch?

BEEP-BE-BEEP

_What the?_

BEEP-BE-BEEP

_What is that?_

Ok, I swear I remember that sound, but WHAT IS IT!

BEEP-BE-BEEP

The Kimmunicator! Fuck! Where did I put it?

BEEP-BE-BEEP

Think Kimberly! Think!

BEEP-BE-BEEP

This is juat great! I go on Manternity leave for two years and I loose my Kimmunicator!

B-

I froze when I couldn't hear the ringing anymore. Was it non-important?

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

Ron's Ronmunicator! Ok, terrible name, I think we should just stick with 'Kimmunicator'.

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

Where did Ron put that? I knew we should have not cleaned the house, that way I wouldn't be in this damn mess!

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

Hold it! Hold it!

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

It's travelling!

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

There it is! Wait...

"Shannon, where did you get Daddy's Kimmunicator?" I questioned my 20 month old. She murmered something 'Mommy' something like 'room'... I think... and- "Aren't you suppose to be napping?"

Oh right... We put Ron's Kimmunicator in Shannon's room when Wade was telling her a bedtime story.

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP

Oh, right. I took the Kimmunicator from Shannon's tiny hands. "What's the Sitch, Wade?"

hey! I hope you liked it! and i know that the ANs and Review replys, but thats the idea for this chapter! anyways, it's my birthday tomorrow (Sunday the 29th) and my wish is for all you lovely readers to give me reviews for my happy 18th! and at the moment, only 366 days till i can legally drink up here in Canada! woot! ok, not woot, but i am getting closer!

ok, so yeah, review please!


	101. Getting Ready

omg! im SOOOOOOOOO sorry! its been so long since i last updated! well, actually i should have posted this on Wednesday while i was at my friends Baseball game (who is now my boyfriend - i know, it's been two years since ive been in a relationship... and you wont believe how this relationshiip started. no i am not telling you. and my hormones are all up and down and its driving me crazy! damn birth control... anyways, good news, i graduated from High School, even though i am going back again next year because im crazy like that... and my boyfriend didn't graduated so i get to spend time with him... anyways, rambling, so now reviews!

CajunBear73 - or when someone takes the remote because the batteries to their remote is dead *cough cough* mom! *cough cough*. and i would put the disable up on the anonymous reviews if i didn't want them for my other stories...

Sumer11 - i hate cleaning... that reminds me *turns head around* i need to clean my room... and get a new book shelf. i think since last time i was on here i got at least 15 more books...

Mr. Wizard - well when you get frusterated, who knows what can come out of your mouth... or finger tips...

KpAndRs Fan - 5th season! someone pinch me i must be sleeping!

Evil Me - *pinch*

Good Me - OUCH! that hurt!

Evil Me - i thought you were already in pain

Good Me - yes but they don`t need to know that!

Evil Me - I could always tell them HOW you ended up in pain

Good Me - NO! They don`t need to know about THAT part of my personal life! besides, who knows what age some of the people on here are!

Evil Me - and...?

Good Me - we are not telling them...

Evil Me - you're no fun...

enjoy!

Chapter 99

Getting Ready

"What's the sitch Wade?" I asked the 23 year old African American. Oh how I have missed those words, it has been so long since I've said them since I had told Dr. Director I was pregnant, and I haven't been on a mission since before hand. I haven't said it in over two years. How I miss helping people.

"Hey Kim, sorry it's important, and close to home. It seems that there had been a break in at Middleton Tri-State Bank off of 2nd street and all the emplyees had been locked in the the vault!" The young man tapped at his keyboard. "It has been reported that no one had seen what the person looked like, nor could I find a tape with the crime on it. It was like it was erased."

"Or it was an inside job."

"Exactly."

"I'm on my way Wade." I said taking a glance at Shannon who had pulled herself up onto her feet and was walking around the kitchen. "Shannon, don't pull on your brother's high chair!" I scold the year and a half old toddler.

"I'll call Monique." And with that he hung up. I left the kitchen to get ready, taking Shannon with me busy I _know_she will get herself into trouble if there isn't anyone around. It's like Shannon could be a mix of Shego and me, I was trouble as a kid and Shego was trouble as an adult.

Walking into my bedroom, I half placed half thrown my daughter onto the still unmade bed and got my uniform from the closet.

"Mommy, 'ere 'ou 'owing?" Shannon asked me.

"Mommy has to go help people, Sweet Pea. But Mommy will be back as soon as she is done."

"And Auntie Momo is going to be here while Mommy is out kicking bad guy butt!" Auntie Momo said from the doorway. "Hey Kim, Wade called and said you were going on a mission."

"I can't thank you enough Monique!" I exclamied, pulling my shirt over my head. "Stephen is down for his nap, and snack is sliced apples for Shannon and Stephen gets the baby jar of applesauce. Make sure that Shannon finished all her apples before she gets a second glass of juice and-"

"I know Kim, you run this by me everytime it's brought up if you go out on a mission, or even if you ask me to babysit when you wanted to see the sequel to 'The Memo Pad' I can handle this."

"Monique, I love you so much for this!" I hugged her, turned to Shannon gave her a kiss. Before I took to the stairs, I gave a kiss to the sleeping baby.

Now downstairs, I walked out of the house.

hey guys! i hope you liked it! and its a little longer than the other ones. its hard to keep track when you're typing on your blackberry. i could even post from it if i wanted to, but i needed internet and there isn't internet at a baseball diomand, nor can i get the password (again) from my boyfriends' house. and his mom thinks i would be a good wife one day... i was told this after i made his family lunch/dinner before the game...

ps; don't spill juice on your laptop, mine still works but the keys are sticky and stiff


	102. Back In The Game

yes yes yes, i knwo, im a terrible author and i shouldn't have left you for so long! but so much has happened! my boss practically owns me and im a full time high school student! and im getting ready for college next year! anyways, im going to do this so that i can get to bed in this lifetime.

*evil me* what life? you don't have one!

*good me* the life of a teenager with few friends

*evil me* then don't try to kill them

*good me* why would i kill my friends?

*evil me* i don't know, does there have to be a reason?

reviews!

CajunBear73 - yes she is

Sumer11 - yeah, my laptop is being a pain for when it comes to, if feels likek i have crumbs under my keys, i hate it. and yep! kims back in the game! and her mission is not get done.

45 - fuck off, youre just pissed off because im a better writer then you'll every be, and this is even without editting the typos

Mr. Wizard - well who knows what Shannon might possible do!

SaviourofVideogamelands1 - glad to hear that you like it! sorry it took a while to post, been busy

enjoy!

Chapter 100 *OMG!*

Back In The Game

I stared at the empty space that $500, 000 of money had recently sat. A part of her, a small part that was, wanted to say it was Shego that stole the money so she can spar with the older woman. But that woman was dead.

I can't hunt her down.

I can't fight her.

I can't even insult her like I use too, and she did to me.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes at the memory of us fighting each other. Taking a deep breath, I willed them away.

I looked around the vault, I was alone, nowadays I prefer it that way. And with it like that, I search the area, searching for evidence that would lead me to the criminal.

ThEuNdEaDsPiRiT

"Shannon, no! Get back here young lady!" Auntie Momo scolded at the little girl who was currently running the house naked after her bath. With Stephen in bed and asleep, Monique was able to keep his eye on the young girl and not have to worry about an infant needing something.

The little red head girl laughed and giggled as she ran around the upper floor of the house, dodging the hands of her Auntie. Shannon ran to the right heading towards the door of her parents room with Momique feet behind her.

"I got you." Monique said, knowing that the young girl was cornered in her parents room. Beginning her search, Monique started with in the closet. The under the bed. Then behind the bed. Then behind the dresser. And the desk. And the drawers. "Oh no... Kim is going to kill me." She whispered.

Then she heard it.

"Hey baby girl, what are you doing down here and naked? Shouldn't you be in bed?" She heard Ron ask his daughter from the front door over the giggling toddler.

ok guys, i know its short but i didn't know what to do! but it still gets to the point that kim is back on the job and children don't like to get dressed, my 1 year old nephew was doing that today for his birthday party. yep thats right, the little man is now 1 year old! a year has gone by so fast *tear tear*

review please!


	103. Locked?

hey guys! its the new year and i thought it was time for a new chapter. be warned, i didn't know where this chapter was going till i was half way threw it. and 14 days till i leave for my cruise (i know! im going again! but this time Kim, Ron, Shannon and Stephen wont be joining me *tear tear*)

reviews!

CajunBear73 - yep, sometimes it just cant leave...

Sumer11 - yes she does

Guest - thanks! i don't remember how I thought of the idea, maybe it was just one of those "what if" moments. or with me thinking the sentence "I, Kimberly Anne Possible, am a murderer" which was how it got started... but im thankful that i wrote this story, its ne of my most sucsessful stories out there. and i have one other KP story but i wrote it back in grade 8 and it needs lots of work and i have forgotten my goal for it...

Chapter 101

Locked?

I did my work fast, my mind wondering off at times to when Shego was still alive, but I had to keep the tears away. I am Kim Possible, and I couldn't let these people see me cry for wht they would think is no reason. _'Money gets stolen all the time, there is no reason to cry over it.'_ They would say. Actually, its pretty sad that money always gets stoeln, you'd think that if something always gets stolen, they would get better technollegy to protect it. _'Idiot people.'_

I walked back to the vault door, dusting for fingure prints or _something_ that coud catch this person, but thats when I remembered something. "Guard, you said that the door was locked when Mr. Juneson came to take some money out for a customer."

"Yes, Mrs. Possible."

"What if this person didn't come threw the door?" The shocked exspetion on his face along with the managers face gave the impression that they wouldn't think of it. "I've checked the walls, floor, and ceiling, and there wasn't any forced entery."

"Mrs. Possible, what is it that you are trying to say?" The manager asked.

"I gotta say, after all the things I have seen, it would seem possible that this person walked right threw the wall. And if thats possible, I would say that whoever this person is, they just might end up going for whatever they want." I explained.

"Thats bad."

I nodded. "Now, I have to find out who this person is. I'll call you when I found something." The manager showed me out of the vault and into his office, leaving me there. "Wade, I think I got something."

"Ok Kim, I'm ready for whatever you hit me with." Wade said, hovering his fingers over his keyboard.

Kim smiled. "Ok, I want you to look for a person who has been experimented on of was in an accident. Key words, 'walking threw walls'." I watched him type as I talked to him.

"Got it, I'll even keep my eye out for anything else that could possibly help."

"You rock Wade."

so what did you think? this got me on an idea, but im going to update a different story. so give me your reviews! then I'll come back. 4 more reviews, please?


	104. In Search

ok, heres the next chapter! it took a couple of days, but really, i've been busy with work and right now im watching Pokemon Season 1! its awesom! i saw Mewtwo!

reviews!

CajunBear73 - yep, after all the things she has seen, there is no doubt that something odd comes up and she could figure it out.

Mr. Wizard - yes, specially after being gone for so long

enjoy!

Chapter 102

In Search

As much as I hated to do this, I went to Global Justis to do some research on this sitch. This was completely different, someone that can walk threw walls... I usually get someone that blast threw walls.

Hardly glancing at anyone, I sat beside Wade and got to work. I knew I couldn't stay long, its not like I don't trust my husband with our children, but Shannon has always been attached to me, and if she wakes up without me there... I fear of what may happen.

Setting my Kimmuncator alarm to midnight, that means 4 hours of work. I got started on my search for this criminal.

I first searched for _Lab Accidents_.

Suprisenly, I got a couple thousand of results for that all over the world, like in Japan, Russia, Germany, China, Great Britian, France, Mexica, USA, and Canada were all the major ones in the last 50 years.

Adding to that search, I added _Mutant Side Affects._

The number of result cut in half, even though they were still suprisenly high.

Next, I added _Walking Threw Walls_ to the search.

The list of a thousand vut down derrasticly to a couple dozen people.

I leaned over to Wade. "Do you have the sercirity cameras for the bank?" I asked my friend. He nodded pulling up multiple camera feeds, fast forwarding it through the time before the robbery took place, slowing down about half an hour before it took place. I looked at the camera feed to the video inside the vault, watching as the money dissappeared, _there was no one in there!_ I checked the time again, it was only minutes after the robbery was timed to take place, double checking the tie as I see the bank manager walk in.

I went back to my search, adding in _Invisability_ to my search.

The list of a couple dozen went down to three names:

Allen Walker

Sarah Rickman

Jessie Rock

Now, hopefully one of these people was the one the robbed the bank.

ok, so what do you think? and if you look, the name Allen Rickman is in there... is plays an awesome Snape! i wrote a story for in his memory after Snapes death in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows... but your all Kim Possible fan, i doubt youd want to read a Harry Potter One-Shot. reviews please!


	105. Oh So Pieceful

ok, so its been a month since i updated, but to be fair, 10 of those days i was on vacation, back to the carabbiean i had went. and no, saddly i didn't bring you guys along with me this time, i had to figure out how I was going to save this crime and not just suddenly send the family off on another cruise down.

and now, I'm going to try and post some information on , my username is also Gingerstorm101 on there too. But it's to give input on the story, like things that I didn't expect and such while writing my story and to scream at the top of my lungs when some idiot gives me a flame *cough cough* 45 *cough cough*. I will also be posting information for my other stories, and for those who wants to read Birthday Surprise as to why it had not been touched in ages and whats going on with everything.

anyways, reviews!

sumer11 - yes, yes you have. I hoep so too, she's been on this case for a while now hasn't she? too bad Shego didn't have another relative who had more powers. a lot more villains for Kim to fight or to be allys with.

CajunBear73 - yeah, he's a great actor, though I find it that he gets killed off often *tear tear* but one day when watching tv, he came on the screen in something where he got married and i had to change the channel cause i wasn't expecting it. almost gave me a heart attack.

Mr. Wizard - thanks!

enjoy!

Chapter 103

Oh So Pieceful

Allen Walker

Sarah Rickman

Jessie Rock

One of these people is our theif, but which one is it? Theft is something that any gender can do, and I'm not sexist. Shego was an exilent theif, so was Dementor and Monkey Fist. But many people can tell you that Shego was the best of all. One day I swear I heard Tim and Jim say she was the best in the world back when she and I still went head to head in combat.

Now I have to find a new theif.

I hooked up my Kimmunicator to the computer, downloading the information to it. It was already 5 am, I was tired, and I have to get home. The rest of my shirt I can do at home, in the comfort of my own home.

Saying my good nights to Wade, I took my leave. On my way to the parking lot, the vending machines sat and not wanting to drive home tired, I bought a pack of Skittles.

I had gotten home with in 15 minutes due to it being so early in the morning. Has anyone actually seen it at 5 am? It's nice and quite and pieceful. Oh so pieceful. Pieceful enough that by the time I walked into my house and to see that there were burn marks on the wall, I didn't freak. It was hard not to freak though, cause when I walked inot the living room, there was Shannon, playing with her stuffy, blanky, and a puzzle.

Ok, what is going on here? I wondered as I peeked over at the couch to see it was pushed forward and a foot behind it. Trying not to get noticed by my _loving_ daughter, I made my way to behind the couch where my dear husband was curled up, his eyes red from what I could guess was lock of sleep.

"KP!" He whispered. "Thank god you're back!"

"What happened?" I asked him, fearing that Stephen might have been harmed.

"Well, when I came home, Monique was looking for Shannon, must have been soon after you left, an-and I opened the door and greeted her. She was all gigglely and such, so I told Monique to go home that I got it. And then, Shannon attacked me!"

"Attacked you?"

"Yeah! She kept asking for you! But I can't just hand you over!" Without realizing it, Ron's voice had gotten louder and louder, thus having Shannon hear him.

"Mommy!" I was then suddenly engolfed in a small body.

Well, there goes my oh so pieceful research time...

ok, so done here for now. i hope you guys take a look at my livejournal account, so the public can see it, sadly you need an account to see it. but they are free! so hopefully one of you out there has one to see maybe possibilities of a sequel to whenever i get this one finished...


	106. Getting Closer

ok, so a quick update. but i have some time o my hands. but right now i have a couple of my teen titan stories being translated into spanish. the perso who is doing it, wanted to translate this sotry too. but its not edited nor is this complete. anyways on the reviews!

Mr. Wizard - yeah, children are trouble makers. had to tell my nephew to stop sitting on my vcr...

CajunBear73 - yeah, aparently the i was younger i always wanted to spend time with my grandma. all the time, hardly wanted to go home

45 - i write it to just piss you off you little fucker

enjoy! '^.^

Chapter 104

Getting Closer

Trying to work with a child in the room is quite hard to do. Shannon seems to just _love_ pressing bottons on my laptop. Thus, making my research on this _really_ hard.

I almost had it too! But then Shannon had pressed that damn power button on the corner of my laptop.

_'Why child! Why do you have to torture me so!'_ I mentally screamed at her.

Allen Walker, was a rich man who lived a 'Sweet' life with his wife and teenage children. Lives in a large house, with a large backyard with a sable.

Sarah Rickman is a middle class lady, recently devorced. Recently moved into an apartment.

Jessie Rock is a poor young man who lives in the poor end of town, family dead, works minimum wage and hardly can pay rent.

So far I have that out of the three of the suspects, only one of them had a criminal record and it was Jessie.

Part of me wanted to blaim Jessie, to grab him and put him in jail. But he was a petty theif, mostly did pick-pocketing and the odd break-ins. This was too big of a job for him.

Holding my arm up to my face, I went to speak into my Kimmunicator, but it was not there. _'Why was my Kimmunicator not on my wrist? Where was it?'_ I looked around the room, trying to see where that little blue device was.

Then I saw it. It was in the hands - the tiny hands of Shannon Lynn Possible-Stoppable. The little reincarnated she-devil. Hey, wait a minute. What's she doing? She's calling someone!

"Hey Ki- Shannon!"

"Wa'!" She squealed.

"How's my favourite little girl?"

She squealed again.

Ok, might as well let her have her fun... for now. She can't play with that thing all the time.

ok, so a quick update that got part of the point of the investingation in. review please!


	107. Go To Sleep

hey guys! when was the last time i updated 2 days in a row? i know its been a while.

and i feel like ive been taking crime scene photos of my dog. she was laying on her back on the floor for like 5 minutes and i took pictures. it reminds me of the pictures that they take on my favourite live person tv show NCIS. but i think that its still freaky weird that she'll let me do that.

anyways, i'm tired and i still have to take the garbage out at some point and get this dog up to bed. but that doens't mean im missing your reviews! i have them sent straight to my phone.

reviews!

sumer11 - migo has been hiding behind the scenes. and my nephew pulled the cord on mine when i was making dinner. but when he goes near my laptop, i slap his hands and tell him no

Mr. Wizard - that would be a diastor

CajunBear73 - lets hope they are just small things, no one would want a little girl behaving like an adult

enjoy!

Chapter 105

Go To Sleep

Shannon was finally asleep, and I am so tired. I wish I could sleep but I need to get this work done. Because of my _prescious_ daughter, I wasn't able to get much work done to begin with. I was able to get information to Wade. And now my geeky friend was searching more into these suspects lives.

Who could do this, and for what?

Jessie Rock seemed too pitiful to rob the bank.

To me, that left the rich husband and the recently devorced woman.

I let my head fall to the table, trying to think of a reason that someone could possibly steal all that money God, I'm so tired.

I should probably go to sleep, but I need to do my work.

But I'm too tired to think.

Gah!

Having my head slam again, I winced on impack.

"If you keep doing that, you would be able to think any longer." Wade's voice came from the Kimmunicator I had back on my wrist.

"What do you got Wade?" I asked between yawns.

"I have some, but I am not giving it to you until you get a good few hours of sleep." His voice was stern. Maybe he should hang around Shannon a little more. I yawned again.

"Why can't I get it now?"

"Because it can wait. If I give it to you, you'll be out that door. Go to sleep Kim, I'll watch Stephen and Shannon from here."

so, what do you think? yeah, it's another filter, but it gets there. maybe the next chapter we will know?

oh, and you don't need an account to check my page on fanfiction. please take a look! I may even give back stories and such or exclusives if I have a few check out and comment. you don't even need an account to comment by the way!


	108. Doctor

ok guys, i'm on a roll! maybe the fast I get this done I can finsih, edit, have asidevalid01 translate it like she wishes into spanish. the get my ass on the sequel.

reviews!

sumer11 - ok course im a tease, but at least im trying to update daily

CajunBear73 - Yeah, i'm watching ncis right now, and Gibbs is doing that now in the episode im watching. plus this is a new character, not knowing a charater gets you cerious and want to find out

Guest - yeah, my sister often agrees to our mom having her son at "grandmas" for an entire day because she is so tired

enjoy!

Chapter 106

Doctor

_Sheanne looked around her room. The white walls and floor was blinding her eyes, the bright light overhead made the room even more blinding. Her bed in the corner of the room, was white at well, along with the small toy box. The only items in the room that had colour was her toys, table, chair and herself._

_This wasn't her home._

_She didn't like it here._

_"Hello young Ms. Go." One of the doctors greeted her with a smile, but Sheanne knew better, she knew these people weren't friendly. Backing away from the doctor, Sheanne curled up in the corner of the room._

_As the doctor adavnced on her, she pulled out a needle from her lab coat, and prepared it for injection._

_"Leave me alone." Sheanne mumbled, backing away father into the corner, her bare feet slipping on he tiled floor._

_"Now child, you know you have to take your medicine."_

_"It hurts."_

_The doctor smiled, and not one of those nice smiles either. "Yes, child, it's suppose to hurt. It's how we know it's working." She walked closer. "Now, lets get your medicine taken."_

_"No!" Sheanne screamed. "NO! I don't want to! I don't want to! No!" She cried, pushing herself further. The doctor grabbed grabbed the young girls arm, struggling to keep her grip as the small sharp nails scrapped and pulled the skin from her arms. "No! No! NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

yeah, a depressing chapter, but I realized that we haven't had a peak into Sheannes childhood for a while. review please!


	109. Gotcha

ok, two updates in 1 day. i really have nothing to do over here! no tv to watch (there is, im there is nothing to watch) and i have a large enough screen to have youtube playing while im typing. plus i have no parents telling me to get off the computer.

reviews!

CajunBear73 - sadly, since i love up here in canada, i don't get the USA channel, too bad, cause *burst into tears* I MISSED THE TIVA MARATHON! so now im having my own marathon on the internet! and the episode i was watching was Kill Ari, parts 1 and 2. and yes, Shego having bad doctor experence in the past is not good

i'm too fast for you aren't i?

enjoy!

Chapter 107

Gotcha

To those who saw me, I was a blur as I raced towards the bank downtown.

For the last couple of days that Wade and I were searching for our new theift, I had all banks in the area have there alarms direct to Wade's computer so we knew if someone was being robbed at the very minute. Ever since the robbery, all banks in the Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton has all been on high alert if anything in the bank is going missing.

Now we got someone.

Racing for the Lowerton bank, I had the live stream of the robbery connected straight to my car. Keeping an eye on the road, I watched as one by one the money dissappeared from the bank vault.

Hitting the turbo switch, I sped down to Lowerton as fast as this car could take me. _'Though,' _I thought, _'I should stop watching the video, I almost ran over an old lady...'_

I got to the bank in record time, _'if I hit the turbo earlier, I could have gotten here faster though...'_

Anyways, enough of these other thoughts.

I raced into the bank, not needing to introduce myself, and into the vault where thousands of dollars are being stolen. Holding up my Kimmunicator, I did a heat scan of the room. _There!_

"I know you're there Sarah, you can stop hiding."

The woman shown herself visible on the other side, tears forming in her eyes.

"How did you know it was me?"

so, how many of you actually knew it was Sarah Rickman? review please!


	110. Solved

ok, 3 in one night! wow, haven't done this since i first posted this story. Mr. Wizard here being my first reviewer who kept with me threw this entire journey!

reviews!

Mr. Wizard - Is this explanasion good for you?

enjoy!

Chapter 108

Solved It

_"How did you know it was me?"_

"How about, why. Why did you do it Sarah?" I asked her.

There had to be a reason.

"Why?" Her voice was quite. "WHY? That lab accident _ruined_ my LIFE!" She screamed, her voice echoing in the vault. "I was about to celebrate my second annivercary! And my husband couldn't even touch me! I was a _freak_ to him! I _am_ _a freak!_ Because of the Lab Accident, my husband filed for a devorce." She paused, wiping away the tears that formed in her eyes. "We were so in _love_. And the bastard left me because I am different!"

I took a step forward, she took a step back.

"Last month, when my husband filed the devorce, I went searching... I had found a scientist that said that he could fix me, make me _me_ again. He just said he needed money and told me to use the abilities the the accident gave me to get it when I told him I didn't have the money."

"What did this man look like, Sarah?"

"Blue, very blue. Almost like he wasn't breathing fro holding his breath for a very long time." She paused. "And a scar..."

Drakken? What is he doing now?

"I just wanted to be normal again! I will do _anything_ to be normal again. I want my life back. I want my husband back!"

"I'm sorry Sarah for what happened to you, but stealing money, this isn't the way to be normal." As if on cue, the Lowerton police came in, their guns on their waste belts, handcuff in there hands, walking over and arresting the young woman.

so, there you go, a crime solved. and with a good story behind it. maybe I should watch ncis when im writing crime... it gets me in the crie solving mood... anyways, review!


	111. End Results

hey guys, this one is mostly wrapping up the last chapter, but still something for the future... and to remind you as to where we are in this story. and sorry uf the jail time isn't right, i asked my friend and he got worried... and didn't give me an answer. and no, i did not rob any place at any time.

reviews!

CajunBear73 - actually, I'm more of a Ziva fan, but i love them all! except Vance... or Eli... or EJ... or Michael... or Jeanne... wow, thats a lot of people really... and no we don't get USA, we get Lifetime (which use to be Showcase Diva that doesn't show ncis anymore) and Showcase that shows it 2 times a day, the same episode, Global that shows the new episodes and MysterTV that shows the new episodes again on Saturday afternoons.

sumer11 - Sarah was upset, and just wanted to be normal again because her husband divored her of it

enjoy!

Chapter 109

End Result

It has been about a week after I caught Sarah Rickman in the bank in Lowerton. To the police she pleaded and said she had been working for a guy, for Drakken. It seems that Drakken did agree to help the young woman, but he wanted the money for a different reason.

His mother is dying of cancer.

I haven't been over to see the older woman for some time, thus the reason for me to not have noticed. Spring had started only a few weeks ago, she usually stays inside and not go to the park with her son since it's still chilly. I keep the kids inside because last time I did that, Shannon played in the mud.

Drakken wanted the money because Ginny didn't have income, being a retired woman she lived off her savings. And Drakken was desperate to keep his mother healthy.

That would be hard to come by with a tumar at the base of the back of your neck, between the spinal cord and brain. When it happens, the woman may end up paralized from the neck down, or dead.

But, it's still no reason to steal money.

Sarah has been sentence to 5 years in prison to Global Justis which has been taken over by a new Director.

Drakken was sentence to house arrest, again, to look after his mother.

But now I was sitting in my living room, curled up next to my husband, watching Shannon and Stephen play on the floor. With Shannon's second birthday coming up in four months, she has been getting more and more playful and learning to control her powers. Stephen, at 11 months now, watched Shannon's glowing green hands with wide eyes.

"Ron," I turned my head to him, keeping my eyes on my growing daughter. "Do you think Shannon's boyfriends who see her as a freak when they find out about her powers?" I held back a snort of laughter when I felt Ron stiffen his back beside me.

"What boyfriends? Shannon is too young to have a boyfriend!"

"You'd say that when she's 16."

"Shannon is _not_ allowed to date untill she's married and that final."

so what do you think? and that last line is something that my dad had told me and my sister as we grew up. and we are maybe half way there! and apparently i made a typo in one of my ned authors note, i didn't just want you to check my fanfiction account, i wanted you to check my _livejournal_ account. completely free, and may give you an insight on the sequel! review please!


	112. Summer Is Coming

hey guys! i would of had this up last night, but i went brain dead and couldn't think of what to write. I had about half done before I called it quites for the night. now I'm going back to watching my Tiva marathon of videos on youtube... gotta love youtube.

review!

sumer11 - lucky, but he didn't say it as much to me cause i hard;y dated and hardly noticed guys. my sister got it alot more because of that.

Mr. Wizard - We need a good laugh in there every once in a while, Ron is just the man to go to. and glad you liked that twist!

CajunBear73 - you know, i just got your review when typing up that authors note at the top. and i think Ron had soe practice from his father in law. And, i think about half way threw writing the mission chapters, I finally decided that whats going to happen, it's going to impact on Shannon. In my other story that I wrote when I was 12-13 (the writing is terrible btw) that was something that had happened to Shego, and i wanted it to be a main focus. plus, i almost forgot that I made Drakken a "good guy" so I had to think of something!

and since I don't know anyone who has cancer (i have a friend that had it when she was little) so i don't know what happens, so cancer between the spine and the brain was a thought of mine so I don't know what would truly happen with that.

enjoy!

Chapter 110

Summer Is Coming

Summer is approching fast, the once muddy ground was dried up, covered with soft green grass. Shannon, dressed in her newest pair of jeans and grey T-shirt that bore a red heart on the front, chased after Rufus while her younger brother tripped on his own feet, tumbling into the grass. Now at 13 months old, Shephen was able to walk, he just tends to fall down when wearing his shoes in the grass.

Shannon was two months away from her second birthday, and while in those two months, her talking has increased, and she is able to reconize and say words she knows. Monique and I have taught her the alaphabet and colours, there are children that can't do that at her age. But then I guess that some parent's don't get to spend all day with their children.

Stephen, wanting to be like his older sister, tries to copy everything that she does.

_Standing in the kitchen, I was trying to work on making grilled cheese for the kids lunch. I've made grilled cheese about 20 times before, Ron had to keep an eye on my the first dozen times to make sure I didn't burn the house down, but I'm getting the hang of this._

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Shannon came running in with her beanie on top of her head. Shephen came wabbling behind her, faintly making out "Mama" over and over again. I smiled down at the two, picking up Stephen to give him a kiss._

_I took the small stuffed animal off of Shannon's head, giving it a kiss before placing it to her lips, she copying what I did before her._

_"Mommy! FIre!"_

I ended up burning lunch that day, nothing extreme, just to the point where we couldn't eat it... At all.

so, a filler chapter, but we need to get this show on the road! I think I can only go up to 200 chapters, which is why i want to split this up into a sequel. and just to let you know, I have burnt grilled cheese, many times before. I have also made Rico-O-Roni come out looking like oatmeal (my mom wouldn't eat it, but I did). but my friend says I am an awesome cook, and I do love to cook, it's one of the bonuses of living on your own... and having lots of free time. review please!


	113. Little Girl Is Growing Up

hey! sorry i haven't posted all week but i just couldn't think, or i've been busy. but today my duel credit program was given a snow day halfway threw the morning class. So i was in Sarnia for like an hour and a half before i was on a 2 hour drive home, after a 2 hour drive there. god i was tired... and i spent most of my morning working on my new fanfiction idea for NCIS, it's a TIVA undercover story that i'm working on, its a brain killer trying to think of everything that I want to go on. and i'm no where near finished...!

and for those who read Bones Bite, the sequel, Willingly Blind is posted now!

Reviews!

sumer11 - yeah, i don't have any kids, but my dog and nephew make up for it too.

Mr. Wizard - yeah, Kim really needs to learn of better ways to feed her children... unless Ron is around since he seems to be the only one in the house that knows how to cook.

CajunBear73 - yeah, maybe (ugh, what is an american resurtant that i've been to that is good?) this would be a whole lot better if Kim lived in canada, i know the resurtants here! maybe when they are older they should carry one around on their back at all times, specially with Shannons powers. I am having an awesome NCIS/TIVA marathon!

enjoy!

Chapter 111

Little Girl is Growing Up

The summer tempature was at it's peak in Middleton. The family was over at my house having a barbecue after a wondeful summer so far. I noticed that the children were all running around, Hana was chasing them. Whenever she came around to Stephen as he ran, she pulled him up into her arms and kissed his cheek while he laughed.

Hana was 12 now, I can hardly believe it. It only means that she`s growing up so fast. They all are. Lucy over there already gave birth to her son, David, and her sister-in-law beside broke the news last week that she was expecting. Still, little Hana Stoppible, 12 years old... It can only mean that 13 years ago that I killed Shego.

"MOM!" I turned around to the door in which the preteen had escaped into. I turned my glaze to my mother-in-law and raced towards the house with her. I followed the older woman to the bathroom, where she lightly knocked on the door. "Mom?" The young girl questioned from the inside.

"Yes honey, it's me, Kim's here too." Mrs. Stoppable told her daughter.

"Mom... I'm bleeding..." The young girls' voice was barely hear threw the door.

I gave my mother-in-law a strange look, trying to think of what she was saying. _Oh._ "I'll go and get my extra pads and some Tylenol." I turned to walk to the closet at the end of the hall to get the supplies as she walked into the bathroom to help her daughter. I quickly set the items on the bathroom counter before walking outside.

Sitting under the tree, I pulled my daughter into my lap. After what just happened to Hana moments ago, I noted that I never want my daughter to grow up. Hana was no longer Mrs. Stoppable little girl, she was growing up, on her way to an adult.

Please don't let Shannon grow up, I begged.

so, were you expecting this with the title name? anyways, review please!


	114. Authors Note Again

Ladies and Gentlemen,

We have a problem on our hands, or more like it in _my_ hands. In the past few weeks my hands have slowly started hurting as I type, and at school it's the worst. I just been to the Walk-In Clinc and made an appointment for the 30th, so until then, I'm going to have to stop writing until I get the problems in my fingers fixed.

My parents think it might be Tendinitis _(inflammation, irritation, and swelling of a tendon, which is the fibrous structure that joins muscle to bone. In many cases, tendinosis (tendon degeneration) is also present. Tendinitis can occur as a result of injury, overuse, or with aging as the tendon loses elasticity.) _I think I might have gotten it from overusage...

So, I may have a couple chapters almost typed out, but I'm going to try and get to them, but I don't promise anything until I can use my hands properly again.

Now, I'm going to figure out how I'm going to get my hand working on it own.

~Gingie


	115. Our Children

guys, i suffered to finish writing this. but i only had a couple pharagraphs to write and i had thought the painkillers were working, its working for my cramps, not my hands. (i think my muscles up my arms are hurting).

sumer11 - yeah, even my nephew and the little boys i babysit are both growing up so fast! and speaking of college, guess who got into Fanshawe 2 weeks ago! *jumps up and down*

Guest - yeah, i haven't picked up her ultimate life role is going to be... i know i want a sequel based on her life during school

Mr. Wizard - I know i should be taking a break until i got this hand problem fixed, but really, it was only a couple chapters

CajunBear73 - i find it that my laptop at home isn't as bad as the keyboards at school cause it's flat, but it still hurts, and i don't think the wrist guards would work concerdering it's mostly my fingers. though i almost threw my pen across the classroom in accounting. And I plan to be writing for the rest of my life (and my great grandmother is 92 and still living, so i don't know how long i will be alive though my friend is predicting WWIII) and old fart?

(ok, i took a break to watch the new special of Wizards of Wavery Place - Alex vs Alex, awesome btw, but their was something missing from it though)

enjoy! just don't expect too many updates soon, it hurts my hands by being on a computer, even reading fanfics

Chapter 112

Our Children

We are doing something that we haven't done for a while. I'm quite shocked that it's something that we _haven't_ done for a long time.

_Bueno Nacho._

I know! I'm shocked too!

But now it's time to take the kids to our favourite resturant. Now... Where did that girl go?

ThEuNdEaDsPiRiT

Driving into the parking lot of Middleton's Bueno Nacho, I turned off the car (I rather drive my car then my husband) and we got out. This had been our first visit since we had gotten Shannon back from being kidnapped by Betty, I know it's not really healthy to eat it all the time, Ron found that out when he turned into some kind of Nacho Cheese Hulk.

Pulling my 23 month old daughter out of her car seat, and Ron grabbing the 11 month old... Wow, now that I think of it, they have been getting pretty old in their young age.

"Hey Ned!" I called to our ex manager from when we were 15, the still Manager waved to us.

"Hello Kim, how's life in the Possible-Stoppable house?" He asked us.

"Oh same old same old Ned! Just last week the testing lab blew up! But no worries, you're main man is alright." I giggled at my husband, he still had his childish ways that can never get old.

I quickly ordered our dinner as Ron talked to his old time friend.

I know some people say that babies shouldn't have spicy food, but really, who has better judgement then a mother? Now, I'm not going to give Stephen a taco, that's crazy talk! He could choke! Anyone who thinks that giving a one year old a whole taco, then good luck!

Beside me, Shannon used her spoon to scoop up the mixture of taco filling (mild taco sauce, they do have that option for children and even adults) while I poored her juice in her sippy cut. For Stephen, we had brought a little bit of food for him from home incase he doesn't like Tacos, unlike us, his biological parents didn't eat Bueno Nacho as much as Ron and I had, even when I was pregnant with we had not changed our ritual of the cheesy fast food.

And then also the mishap of Ron turning into the Naco Cheese Hulk.

"Slow down Shannon!" Ron exclaimed as he reacted across the table, grabbing ahold of her arms to slow down down the shovels of greasy mexician food down her small throat. I smirked as I watched Shannon pout before checking on Stephen out of the corner of my to see him tasting the food before stuffing his hand full of the mildly spicy hamburger into his mouth.

These our children.

it took 2 weeks to write this, i had major writers block and then I went on vacation to florida (very nice, very funny, i should post the pictures of what i came home to on livejournal, it almost made me cry) and i am typing with two fingers cause apparently my painkillers aren't woking :`(

someone kill me now before i have to live without my fingers. i don't even think a wrist thing would help, its my knuckles that hurt the most, i think.


	116. Good Morning Possible-Stoppable Family

hey guys, I know I'm suppose to be doing my homework for my final project in school, but _please!_ I have been getting Writer's Stutters! Not a writer's block, btw, it's coming to me slowly. and ow! The pain! It hurts! My pills aren't working and we think it's Lupus, a desease that my mom has (trust me, she sleeps on her hands and they swell up just from that).

Anyways, so much has passed since we last spoke, and I wont be able to answer your reviews, but I'm just greatful for all those who sent me wishes to get better. I want this to end to, but I think I might try Ginger, it's suppose to help, from what I heard.

Anyways, I need to get back to my homework, I have a week and a half until till my exams when this is due. It's NCIS based, and using Ziva as my main charater, so I don't have to build one from scratch. Just change names and I'm all good, now just to get to the murder and I'll be good.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Chapter 113

Good Morning Possible-Stoppable Family

The summer had passed quickly and Shannon's second birthday was approching. Her _second_ birthday. God, has it been two years already since my baby girl was born?

So much had happened in that one day.

For one, I had died; died right after giving birth to Shannon. Then I saw Shego and actually talking to her, telling her things that she didn't know. _Because I killed her._

And the only reason I had gone in labor so early was because of an accident. Becuase Ron had gotten hurt and was in a coma. _Dammit!_ _It was just because of my stupid hormones!_ Those hormones had caused so much panic in my family.

But, I had pulled through. I had lived. Ron woke up. And my baby got the family she deserves. Two years ago. I can't believe that it was two years ago...

I got out of bed at the break of dawn, though it was later than I usually wake up because of the days getting shorter as the summer was coming to an end. As Stephen was getting old and going to sleep easiler in the nights, I was able to sleep all night and get up nice and early in the morning.

Stretching, I got out of bed and glanced over at my husband who was sprawled out on the mattress, drueling into his pillow. I pulled back the covers as they were just covering his legs and pulled the blanket back over his body, tucking him in. I left my bedroom to have a quick shower to wake me up and to start my day.

By the time I was dressed and downstairs _trying_ to make breakfast the sun was up and shining through the window. _Ok, truth time, I wasn't even thinking of making breakfast; I was getting the supplies out so_ Ron _could make a good breakfast for our children._ I was no longer allowed to cook in my house, I was just allowed to make, maybe soup, in the microwave... If I was in the room the entire time... Watching it...

It was 7 am when Ron came walking into the kitchen in his blue shaded striped pajamas, yawning. "Morning hun." I walked up to him, and gave him a kiss. He replied with a kiss before he walked into the kitchen; I walked upstairs to get Stephen out of his crib. Before I passed Shannon's room, I opened the door to let her out, knowing that the childlock on the door handle on the inside of the bedroom would keep her in there the entire night, keeping Ms. Trouble-Maker contained. With the door opened, Shannon walked out with her blankie and headed downstairs.

Walking into Stephens room, I spotted my baby boy awake and greeting me over the railings of his crib. "Heya buddy." I smiled, reaching to grab him and picking him up. "Com'on, lets get you changed and ready for breakfast." I quickly changed his wet diaper, and buttoned up his onesie.

Back down in the kitchen, I found Shannon giggling as Ron flipped the pancakes in the air. Ron did it again, causing loud giggles erupped from such a tiny body and from Stephen who was still sitting on my hip.

I smiled. _Good morning Possible-Stoppable family._

Review please! Make this worth my pain!


	117. Words

Hey everyone, I got a new toy! And no, it's nota new laptop, even though need a new one. I had to turn myold one into my desk top because the harddrive and screen were separating. And ways,it's a blackberry playbook and that's what I'm typing on because I can't bring my laptop out to write while watching tv- wow! Deja Vu!

Anyways, let's get to the reviews so I can work on another story. 8hours of fringe on the product, sore hands, and a finished bottle of water.

CajunBear73 - yes, some people don't have it, others browser out of it, and some do have it. While I house-sit, I usually have a routine. This family does and should cherish what they have.

Mr. Wizard - little things can make a big story,can turn events, just like when I killed Tara and Josh in that car accident

ajw1970 - I do the short chapter because I find it more continent for me since I'm so busy, and get so busy at times and i loose my ideas. And I'm trying not to jump as much, I'm trying to slow it down and yet speed it up space I can get to the point in time in which I wish to stop this story and start the next but centered around Shannon. Plus, short chapters can tell a big story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 114

Words

"Mommy, juice-juice pwease?" Shannon asked me as cut up vegetables for our lunch. I smiled down at my little girl, proud that she has started using the word 'please' when she had been asking for something. Going to the fridge, I grabbed the juice jug full of watered down apple juice and filled my daughters sippy cup and gave it to her.

I was use to not going on many missions anymore, though I still miss the adrenaline I had got when I was jumping off buildings, landing in a villain's lair and kicked their ass and put them in jail. I do miss saving people and I do miss keeping criminals in away. I even miss the bruises I got when fighting some of those villains, or at least when I fought the henchmen of the big time villains. What I don't miss is the fractures and broken bones.

"Mommy, Steh needs juice-juice too, Mommy!" Shannon told me, her one hand holding her cup and the other hand pointing go her little brother who was toddling into the kitchen with the largest smile on his young face, many of his white teeth peeking threw his pink lips. In his hands was Tina Tiger, the first of many new friends for my son's jungle bedroom.

"And what, my love, can I do for you?" I ask the boy, encouraging his to use his words.

"Steh wants juice-juice Mommy!" Shannon told me again.

"Stephen, do you want juice-juice like your sister?" I asked him. He nodded, clenching Tina tightly in her arms. "What do say when you ask for something?" I ask, noting the frustration on the going boys face.

Pouting, he said "pease Mama?" I went to try for more, but before I opened, my mouth is remember the genetics of the blond haired boy, Josh Mankey is known for his actions instead of his words, even just our first date had shown me that, the way that he had the painting on the side of the building had been amazingly done.

With a sad smile on my face, I handed Stephen a full sippy cup. I leaned against the counter top as the toddlers left to the living room to play, my arms folded over my chest as I silently cried.

Okay, what do you think? Anyways, but ts summer, I'm off school and just waiting by the phone for work to call, so my plan is to write my stories! What else am I going to do this summer? Clean my room? That reminds me, I need to finish cleaning my room... Review please! It would get me to update faster, I don't have projects to stop my now!


	118. Sleepless Night

Hey guys, I know its been a long time, and I know that it took a sleepless night just for me to right, but I am also on new pills for my hands! yay! and they are working... ok, i still get some pain in, but its all natural and called _Limitless_ so, im hoping to get back to writing. and my doctor still doens't know whats wrong with me, he thinks i should quit my job because all the typing at the tills and scanning is part of the reason for the increase blood flow in my writst wrist... and there is the fact that im right handed...

and guess whos starting college next month? This chickadee! (nickname my aunt stuck me with)

Reviews!

come on internet! work for me tonight or else i'll forget and this will never get posted!

i should probably press save...

CajunBear73 - Now I forget what the last chapter was about... oh wait, right Tara and Josh... It was a pretty bittersweet chapter... I kinda wish I didn't kill them off, but it was just a sper of the moment kind of thing...

Mr. Wizard - (almost called you Mr. Weasley... Guess too many Harry Potter fics lately) Yeah, got to put in a whole bunch of different genres in there, but since I kinda remember how that chapter was written, I liked bring up the past

ajw1970 - I'm only 19, starting college, living with my parents (they say i can as long im going to school) and I've only had the job for just over a year now, if I don't ge the call ins, how else am i suppose to get my hours in? plus, im their little rescuer! I live really close, so when they need someone in, im here sitting beside the phone just waiting to get a shift. How eles am I suppose to spend my summer? Outside? And Kin is crying because she is issing two very good people that didn't deserve to die early (also i haven't read the chapter since i wrote it) and my hands were killing me after that chapter.

its after 1:15 am, im heading to bed now. enjoy!

Chapter 115

Sleepless Night

I yawned as I turned to look at the clock on the bedside table; 11:32 pm. I sighed, my foot twitched, and I rolled over once again to face my lightly snoring husband. We had went to bed at 10 o'clock tonight, and since that moment, I had not gotten a wink of sleep. I was tired, the teary eyes, the constent yaening, the not wanting to _get up and moving _was a dead give a way.

I rolled over onto my stomach, pulling my hands up under my chin to see if the new position would work.

I waited.

And waited.

_Why wasn't I getting sleepy!_

I glanced back over at the clock; 11:41 pm.

I moved my arms from under my head to my sides, turning my head to my sleeping husband. _'How are you able to sleep right now?' _I asked. _'I think it's time for a haircut, just another quarter inch and your hair would be touching your eyes. Maybe we should get Shannon ready for her first haircut, I'm brushing more and more knots f it out everyday. Her baby hair is still there so her curls are almost as beautiful as Shegos was...'_

At 11:50 pm; I found myself with my head hanging off the foot of the bed, my blood rushing to my head, mentally singing. _'Twinkle twinkle little star, how i wonder what you are...'_

12:07 am; I was laying across my bed, my head resting on Ron's calfs as he laid curled up on his side, his snoring slighty louder. _'Go to sleep... Go to sleep... Go to sleep little Kimmie...'_

12:41 am; I stole the blankets from Ron and was curled up around them like I use to do to Ron during the night while I was pregnant. I closed my eyes, trying to block out my mind, but I couldn't shut it off. _'Pick up Shannon's birthday present tomorrow...' 'I should stop by and see Drakken soon...' 'The morgage payment is coming up! I can't forget to pay it this time!'_

1:39 am; I was sitting crosslegged on my bed with the comforters rolled up in a ball on my lap, my hgusbands arms warpped around my waist as he hugs me in his sleep. _'Sleep damnit! You need to sleep!'_

2:03 am; _'Bah bah black sheep, have you any wool? Yes sir yes sir three bags full...'_

2:45 am; _'Seriously, how are you able to sleep right now? Like seriously?'_

3:18 am; _'What if the hoki poki really is what it is all about?'_

4:02 am; _'Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posie, hush-ah hush-ah and we fall down...'_

4:52 am; _'Kim, you will close your eyes and go to sleep right now!'_

5:58 am; I closed my eyes, drifting off into a pieceful sleep curled up against Ron's side, my whole body relazing into his warmth.

6:30 am; "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Along with the sound of Ron's stupid alarm for work going off woke me up.

... lets just say its been a long night, even though its only 1 am... now... and a couple of those lines i borrowed from a sleeping commercial, if you haven't seen it, you should, I love it! It's so funny!

Now I am going to post this and then Pooh Bear and I are headed back to bed to attempt sleep once more... Damn that dog of mine is lucky...


	119. Shopping

I know it's very late, but I quickly typed this up while I was at the airport while I was suppose to be doing my homework.

And side note, from now on for all of my stories, I won't be replying to reviews on my chapters, but I'll try to PM you you're replies. But understand that this first your of College has been a workload and I am suppose to me working on my homework right now… Back to writing notes for Video Game Theory...

Chapter 116

Shopping Trip

Letting out a deep breath, I bathed in my freedom. Only a mere 30 minutes have I been free to do what I had wished for only a few more hours, then I would once again to be at every beck and holler of my children. Just this morning after a restless night, I had dropped Monique and the kids off at Drakken's house to spend time with the man and his mother. I could tell, even from a glance, that she was getting weaker as time went on.

Rubbing my eyes, I continued on in my quest. As much as I came to care for the elderly woman, I knew she was strong, but I knew that everyone had a time to go, and little can change that.

Today I had to think of something positive. Today I was out to find a present for Shannon's second birthday. _Time has gone by way to fast for my baby's birthday to come again._ I remembered back to the time she was born, back when I first held her in my arms for the very first time, she was so tiny back then. And now! Now she takes up my entire lap when she wants to fall asleep on me, or even to just want to be with me. _My darling girl._

Walking threw _Toys R Us_, I scanned the shelves but the only toys I saw in this section were girls' toys. However, there was nothing here that Shannon would want to play with. She may be my daughter, but Shannon wasn't a girl who loved to play with _My Little Pony_ and _Barbie Dolls_ no matter how much Lucy and Susan bought them for her.

I looked down at the end of the isle to see the bicycle rack full of bikes for all ages. _No. No Shannon is to young, maybe next year._

"MOMMY! MOMMMMMMMMY! I WANT! I WANT!" I heard a little boy scream at the top of his lungs only a few isles down. Curious, I looked down to the few area I heard the screaming to see a young child who looked only a few months older than my girl. "MOMMY!" The little blond boy stomped his feet, showing his anger when his mother tried to guide him away from the electronic center.

"No Andrew, you are too young for an iPod." The boy again screamed and threw himself to the floor. The woman rolled her eyes, though I could tell she was hiding a smirk behind her annoyance. But, in full agreement, no toddler should be allowed an iPod for themselves. They should be outside playing in this wonderful summer weather we have.

I looked at the boy again to see him kicking his feet on the floor while hiding his face from the world before I turned back to the outdoor section of the toy store. I knew what I was getting my baby for her birthday.


End file.
